Positive
by DREWHHR
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a one-nite stand rite before the Third Task in Fourth Year, but soon that leads to consequences and responsibilities.
1. Prologue: Positive

Summary: As the Third Task draws near, Harry gets nervous. He feels something bad is going to happen. To help him settle his nerves, Hermione comforts him which turns into a night of passion. This, however, has its consequences as Hermione finds out she's pregnant. Harry vows he won't leave her or the baby, making a family.

So hey, this is my new story. Just so you know, I do not support premarital sex especially between 14 year olds. However, I do write about it because it makes such a good story. This story was kind of inspired by a couple of other stories in which Hermione gets preggers very young but the names escape me. Haha.

I am not abandoning Bitten or Found. I just lose interest every once in a while. Haha. But I'll probably be updating them soon.

This is probably a slow-moving (to get together) H/Hr. It's obviously set right after Fourth Year and the summer before Fifth. Once again, the Weaselys don't exist in this story. But don't worry I'll have a story with them one day. Haha.

**_Positive_**

**_Prologue: Positive_**

_Positive_. That one little word scared her. Hermione Granger covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed, sinking to her knees landing on the bathroom floor. _No. I can't be_. But she was. What was written on the pregnancy test was true. She was pregnant.

_She_ was pregnant! The good girl. The good daughter. The one who always got good grades. The daughter who has not been punished since she was five. Now, she was pregnant. Pregnant at fourteen. With Harry Potter's child. Her best friend. She's having her best friend's baby.

She placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby was in there. Safe and warm. Her baby. Harry's baby. Her _and _Harry's baby. What would he think?! Would he leave her? Would he want nothing to do with her or the baby? She could not live with that. But she knew she should tell him. Right before her parents. She was only fourteen. She did not know what she wanted.

There was only one thing she knew she wanted.

This baby. This creation she and Harry made out of passion. She knew she was in love with Harry. Which is one of the reasons she did not want to give this baby up for adoption. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go through with it. Even if her parents made her. She'd run away and have her baby by herself if she wanted.

However, she knew she couldn't do this alone.

She needed Harry. How would she tell him? Just go up to him and tell him, "hey, I'm carrying your baby"? No!

She stood up and looked into the mirror. Not exactly knowing what she was doing, she lifted up her shirt and put a hand on her flat stomach, rubbing it. "It's okay," she whispered to the fetus inside her, growing as she talked to it. "It's okay, baby. Mummy's here. Mummy's not going to let you go. Mummy loves you." What was she saying?! She already loved her baby?! She was fourteen! Most fourteen year old girls do not even like babies.

Yet, Hermione loved her unborn child so much she'd do anything to make sure they were okay.

She was glad her parents were out of the house. She put the pregnancy test in the brown paper bag it was in, went outside to throw it in the garbage. She knew her parents wouldn't look in there. After she went back inside to cry a little bit more, wondering where Harry was and if he was thinking of her and then suddenly groaned, feeling the need to vomit.

Scary thing was she knew why.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

That night, Hermione was woken up to the doorbell ringing. It was ten o'clock, but still late for someone to be at their house. Hermione, wondering who that could be, raced to the staird to peer at who it was. Her father, Jacob opened the door.

She smiled at who it was. It was Remus Lupin and a woman whom Hermione had never seen before. She had bubble-gum pink hair and was about Remus' age.

"Hello, Mr. Granger, I'm Remus Lupin. I was a professor at Hogwarts the year before last. This is Tonks, a co-worker at where I work now. I was wondering if Hermione was in?"

Hermione didn't wait for her Dad to call her. "Professor!" She walked down the stairs, not rushing in fear of falling and hurting her precious cargo. She approached the three adults. Jacob let them in. "What are you doing here? Is Harry okay?" she asked in fear that the father of her child could be hurt.

"Yes, he's fine. We were going to pick him up later tonight. We were wondering if you and your parents, of course, would like to stay at Grimmauld Place with me, Tonks, Harry, and Sirius for the remainder of the summer. Your parents do not have to stay, of course, but I know Harry would like you to stay," Remus asked.

Hermione thought about this. A whole summer with Harry? It was her chance to tell him about the baby. Oh, this was going to be an awkward summer. She turned to her Dad and her Mum, who had just walked in. "Can we? Harry needs a friend."

They thought about this. "We'll stay for two weeks, but your Dad and I will come back here. However, you can stay for as long as you like. But if your sickness gets worse, you're coming home," Charlotte Granger said. Hermione smiled, nodded, and hugged her parents.

"Thank you!" She went upstairs to pack, thinking about how she was going to tell Harry. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it affectionately.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

Harry Potter sat on his bed, depressed and bored out of his mind. His relatives had locked him in his room for the summer, only letting him out to use the bathroom. They let him send letters to his friends. He looked at the clock for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. 12:21 am. It was late and he could hear his uncle and cousin snoring down the hall.

He had finished his homework for the summer already. He finished it in about two days, since he could not leave. He had been out of school for a week now and from the moment he stepped foot into this house a week ago, he knew it was going to be a _long _summer.

He had competed in a Triwizard Tournament three weeks ago and tied with Cedric Diggory, who died in the process by Peter Pettigrew, who right after used Harry to bring back Lord Voldemort.

However, Harry could not stop thinking about the night before. He had lost his virginity by his best friend, Hermione. He smiled at that memory. She was so beautiful. And amazing that night. He couldn't believe that had happened. He had been so nervous about the Final Task, so Hermione decided to talk to him about it. They had gotten too emotional and one thing led to another and soon he was waking up in his own dorm room naked next to an equally naked Hermione. He had lost his virginity at fourteen! What would his parents think if they were alive?

They would not be happy. And neither would Sirius, his godfather.

He sighed and tried to remember that night and how amazing it was. They had talked a little bit about it after the tournament was over. They had said it was just a one-night stand and they decided to try not to mention it again.

He, however, did not know that they would have to mention it again soon.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

Two hours later, Harry was awoken by a knock at the door and then the doorbell ringing. He checked the time again. 2:31 am. He wondered who that would be at this hour. Hopefully someone to rescue him.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT AT THIS HOUR?!" he heard his uncle yell running from his room down the stairs to open the door and shout at whoever was on the other side of the door to go away.

Harry grabbed his wand and listened hard for who it was.

"What are you doing here?! Get out of my house!"

Whoever it was did not leave apparently because he heard about three sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. The boy wizard held his wand up just in case it was someone who wanted to harm him.

The door magically unlocked itself and creaked open revealing Mad-Eye Moody, a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair, and Remus Lupin. Harry lowered his wand and smiled at his old professors.

"Hello, Harry, pack your things. You're coming with us," Remus said with a smile.

Harry would have jumped for joy if he was not so tired. He was glad he had not unpacked much from his trunk. He repacked some of his parchment and his clothes. He grabbed his trunk along with Hedwig's cage, which Moody and Remus took.

"Oh, Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks, and please whatever you do, call her_ only _'Tonks'. She hates 'Nymphadora'." Remus gestured to the woman, who smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello, Harry, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Tonks," he said politely.

They went down the stairs and out the back door. His relatives were nowhere in sight when they went through the house. "Why are we going to the backyard?" Harry asked confused.

"We are apparating and we won't be seen back here," Moody explained. Harry nodded.

"Come, Harry, hold on to me and don't move," Remus said holding out his arm. Harry complied and he soon felt as if he was getting sucked in through a straw. He shut his eyes for the whole thing. He sighed with relief as they arrived in front of a row of townhouses.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Tonks answered.

Harry looked at the townhouses and saw Number Eleven on the left and Number Thirteen on the right. "But there is no Number Twelve."

No one said anything as Moody hit his cane on the ground and all of a sudden, a townhouse was coming out from in between Number Eleven and Thirteen. Harry's eyes widened, but then he smiled when he saw, "Number Twelve" on the front door.

They went up to the door and entered. It led to a small hallway, where it was almost impossible to fit two people side by side. The walls were dark blue and black and a little bit dusty. "We've been trying to clean up the place. We're almost done, however," Tonks explained. It was a gloomy house, but nevertheless, Harry thought it was better than the Dursleys.

He walked to the staircase and looked up. It must have been five levels. Remus, Moody, and Tonks led him into the kitchen where they saw three figures. Sirius Black and two other people, a woman and a man, whom Harry did not know, were sitting at the table talking. However, Harry did think they looked familiar.

Sirius looked at him and smiled. "Harry!" Harry rushed to his godfather and hugged him. When they parted, Harry turned to the strangers and stuck out his hand politely and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." The man shook his hand.

"Jacob Granger and this is my wife, Charlotte." Harry widened his eyes. Now he knew why they looked familiar. Mrs. Granger had Hermione's facial features and chocolate brown eyes, while her husband had her brown hair. Harry shook his best friend's mother's hand. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, sir and ma'am."

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter. Hermione talks about you all the time," Charlotte said smiling at the boy who was running a hand through his hair and blushing.

"She does? Well, I hope it's only good things then."

"Of course it is," she said.

Harry looked around, not seeing his best friend. "Is-is Hermione here?"

"Oh, yeah, she wanted to stay up to wait for you to get here, but she was wiped out, so she went to bed about two hours ago. She's been sick for a few days now, so we couldn't blame her," Jacob said.

"She's been sick?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's been throwing up every now and then, we don't know what it is. We tried to get her to go to the doctor, but she's too stubborn," Charlotte answered shaking her head.

Harry slightly smiled. '_That's Hermione_.' "Well, I'm kind of tired, too. I only slept about two hours. I'll tell Hermione 'hello' tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you." He waved to the Grangers and left the room. Not before grabbing his belongings from Moody and Remus.

"He's a sweet boy. No wonder Hermione likes him," he heard Charlotte say as he walked up the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him and looked behind him. It was Sirius. "Here, Harry I'll show you to your room." They walked up to the third floor. "So, what is this place?"

"It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The Order is like an army. They protect the Wizarding and Muggle world from Dark followers. They're like the equivalent to the Muggle police. Grimmauld Place is also my home where I hide," Sirius explained as they approached a room on the third floor. "Hermione's room is just right here. We knew you two would want to be close together." He pointed to the room to the right of the one they were in front of.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Sirius. See you in the morning."

Sirius nodded and hugged him again. "Goodnight, son. Sleep well." He left, going down the stairs.

Harry went into his room and set his belongings down. He took Hedwig out of her cage and she flew to the window, wanting to be let out. He went to it and opened it, watching her fly into the night to go hunting.

He turned on a lamp to see what he was doing. He put his trunk on a chair and opened it, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to change into. He laid down in his king-sized bed, which felt heavenly. He immediately fell asleep.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

The next morning, Harry woke up to a tapping on the window. He immediately knew it was Hedwig. He groaned and opened his eyes. He grabbed for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He got out of the bed and walked over to the window and opened it, letting Hedwig fly in. He filled a bowl with water for her to drink after hunting.

He then left the room and stopped short when he saw his best friend standing there, shutting her bedroom door. He smiled at her. She smiled back nervously. "Hey, Harry, I was just coming to wake you." She walked to him and hugged him, which he returned happy to see her.

"It's great to see you, Hermione," he said as they parted. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something for breakfast?"

Hermione looked nervous. "Um, actually I have something to tell you. Come on." She grabbed his wrist and led him into her room.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

'_This is it, Hermione_,' she thought to herself. '_There's no going back._' Sheled him to the bed and they sat down on the edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at him and gazed into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

TBC...

Hey, so hope you like the first chapter. Didn't expect it to be this long, but I couldn't stop. I'll try to update the other two ASAP.

DREWHHR


	2. Ch 1: Telling

What?

"You're what?!" Harry asked shocked.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes, before opening them again, a lone tear falling onto her hand. "I'm p-p-pregnant, Harry."

He stood up and paced back and forth in front of her. "And I-I'm the fa-?"

She nodded before he finished. "Yes, you're the only one I've ever been with. Look, I understand if you want nothing to do with me or the bab-" She was cut off.

"No one's going to hurt you or the baby. I can promise you that," he said surprising her. "Although, now that Voldemort is now back into power, I don't know what to do. He going to go after the baby, I'm sure of it."

Hermione looked down. "What do we do? Are we going to give it away?" Tears formed in her eyes, afraid of letting her child go, but debating on letting it go to protect it.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "No, of course not. The baby is our responsibility. We can take care of it. I know we can. And I'm never going to leave in this, I promise." He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she sobbed on his shoulder. "We're going to get through this. Everything's going to be fine." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just happy that you're not going to run away," she replied calming down a little.

He looked at her confused. "Why would I run away?"

Hermione wiped her tears off of her face with the back of her hand. "Well, usually males tend to run away when a girl tells them they're pregnant with their child, especially if they're as young as we are. They become scared and the girl ends up having to raise the baby by herself."

"Hermione, I would _never _do that to you. I would _never _leave you or the baby. Don't you _ever _think that." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, which he returned.

"Thank you, Harry. You're the sweetest guy ever."

When they parted, Harry asked, "Did you tell your parents? Obviously not because I talked to them last night and they seemed fine and not mad."

"No, I didn't. I wanted to tell you first. I'm kind of afraid to tell them," she said looking past him thoughtfully.

"We have to tell them and Sirius and Remus and Tonks. They'll help us. We can't be silent about this. We better tell them now, they'll find out sooner or later," he said.

"My parents are going to kill me," Hermione said sadly looking at the floor.

"Kill _you_?!" Harry asked her incredulously. "What about _me_?! What's going to happen to _me_ when they find out I got their baby girl pregnant?!"

He and Hermione chuckled. After a comfortable silence, Harry spoke up, "We better go tell them now. Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment, not believing that he was really going to stay and help her. He did not need the burden of a child on his shoulders now to add to the other burdens weighing him down. She took it and together they left hand in hand down the stairs to the sitting room, where Charlotte, Jacob, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were sitting in chairs and on a couch, drinking coffee to wake them up and congregating pleasantly. They looked up as the two fourteen year olds entered the room. They were nervous and anxious, which the adults noticed.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Charlotte asked them concernedly.

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded, encouragingly. She nodded back and looked at the adults. She inhaled deeply and said simply, "I-I'm pregnant."

It was quiet. No sound was heard at all for about a minute. Harry was beginning to get scared. Hermione's father was the one he was worried about.

"W-what?!" her mother asked.

"You're _what_?!" her husband shrieked after her. He and his wife stood up, followed by Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, who looked confused.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, with a tear rolling down her face. Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly, pulling her a little closer.

"Hermione, you're only fourteen! You can't possibly raise a child!" Charlotte got angry at her daughter. Harry then thought he much rather Hermione's Dad to be angry at him, because her Mum seemed like the angry one in the family.

Hermione just looked down in shame. Jacob looked at Harry, who tried to avoid his eyes, but failed. "Are you the father?"

Maybe not Mrs. Granger. Harry nodded slowly. Sirius and Remus got angry as well. Tonks just looked away ashamed.

"Harry!" Sirius scolded.

"Boy, I'm going to wish you were never born!" Jacob threatened Harry. "You got my baby pregnant! You better pay for this baby and go along with whatever she wants to do! That includes adoption! You better not be planning to leave her or the unborn child!"

"I've already told her I wasn't going to leave, sir. I would never do that." This surprised the adults. They thought Harry was just going to panic out and leave her deal with the baby by herself. "Sir, she's my best friend. I've been by her side since the beginning, just as she's been by mine, and I'm never going to leave. I'll be behind her one hundred percent, hatever she wants to do, I'll support her, whether she wants to keep it or put it up for adoption. My parents left me a large fortune, enough to support her and the baby and me. I'll pay for whatever she needs and wants."

"Damn right you will!" Jacob agreed. Sirius looked so angry, angrier than Harry had ever seen him. "How could you do this, Harry?! Huh?! How could you get an innocent girl pregnant?! Hermione no less?! Your best friend?!" he yelled.

How could he think that?! He just explained to Mr. Granger that he would take care of Hermione and the baby! "I thought you'd be proud of me!" Harry shouted back to him.

"For what?! For getting Hermione pregnant?!"

"NO! For accepting the responibilities for it! I understand that I'm fourteen and know absolutely _nothing_ about being a dad, but I can learn! I'm not proud of what I did and I'm scared to death of being a parent, but I'm not going to leave! Instead, I'm going to give that baby the _one thing that I've always wanted_-" his voice lowered. "-a loving family!" Then, he got louder again. "_I thought you'd be proud of me for that_!" He ran out of the room, heading up the stairs to his room. They heard a door slam shut.

Hermione started to go after him, but her mother stopped her. "No, let him cool off first." Her voice was calmer, but firm. "Come on, we need to talk, all of us." She wrapped her arm around her daughter and led her into the kitchen, Jacob, Remus, and Tonks trailing after them. Sirius hesitated for a moment. realizing that his godson was right.

He was proud.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

The six of them sat around the large and long table in the kitchen. "Since Harry's up for whatever you want to do, I think it's okay to talk about this without him. We'll fill in later," Charlotte suggested and they all nodded. "Okay, first thing's first, Hermione, are you going to keep the baby?"

Hermione gave her mother a slight shocked expression. "Of course! Like Harry said, I'm not leaving the baby. I've only lnown about my pregnancy for nearly a day now, but I've felt such a strong attachment to my child," she gazed into space smiling, but soon sobered up. "I'm not giving my baby up for adoption." Then she began to cry softly and looked at her parents. "Please don't make me give my baby up!"

Charlotte wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her. "Shh, we would never do that! We'd never take your baby from you! I'm proud of you, Hermione. I'm proud you want to keep it and raise it. Not many fourteen year old soon-to-be mothers would." She kissed the top of her head. "You're going to make a wonderful mother."

Hermione wiped her eyes with a tissue that her father gave her and smiled at her mother's remark. She looked at her father, who smiled and nodded agreeingly. "Okay, so adoption is out of the question," he said after a moment. "What next?"

"Well, okay, Hermione, we're not kicking you out of the house, but I'm sure you'd want to be with Harry, so do you have any idea where you're going to live? I mean, Harry's more than welcome to live with us, but there's hardly any room for all of us _and_ a baby," Charlotte asked.

Hermione thought about this. "Harry can't go back to the Dursleys, they'll kill him for getting me pregnant." Then she looked at Sirius, Remus, and Tonks thoughtfully. "Did Harry inherit his family's house in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes, he did. He can move into it when he's sixteen or when his guardian emancipated. Since I'm his guardian, I'm giving him permission to move there to raise a family," Sirius said smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"But, Sirius, they're only fourteen!" Charlotte protested. "They can't live on their own!"

"I live across the street from the Potter Manor, Charlotte," Remus spoke up. "I assure you, I'll watch over them and help them in any way possible." This seemed to calm the Granger matriarch.

"Alright, living conditions are settled. What's next?" Hermione asked.

"School," her father said. "What are you and Harry going to do about school?"

"Oh, my God! I completely forgot about school!" She groaned. "I'm going to be made fun of so much this year when I get...bigger." She gasped. "What am I gpoing to do about school when the baby comes?! I can't leave them here and I'm not sure if I can take them there. I don't know what to do!" She laid her head on the table. She could just imagine what Malfoy would call and say to her.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure there are bigger suites for married couples and families they could put you in. I'm sure we can get one of the house elves to baby-sit and take care of the baby while you are in classes," Remus suggested.

"Remus, that's brilliant!" Tonks beamed.

"Well..." he shrugged proudly, like it was nothing. They all laughed and Hermione could see how much Tonks and Remus were in love.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

They contiued to talk about the baby until Sirius sugessted he'd better go talk to Harry. Hermione and her mother went upstairs to Hermione's room to talk about the baby more, woman-to-woman. Remus, Tonks, and Jacob stayed downstairs and talked about future plans.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

Harry heard a knock at his door. "Go away!" he moaned. He was laying on his bed, thinking about how he was going to help raise a child. The door opened anyway and his godfather stood there. He shut the door. Harry turned on his side, away from him. Sirius walked to his bed and sat next to him.

"You're right, Harry," he said. Harry turned his head and stared at him. "You're absolutely right. I _am _proud of you. Sure, you got your best friend pregnant, but you never faltered in accepting the responsibility for it, You're _willing _to be a fourteen year old Dad. That's an excellent Dad! I know I probably would've left, which shows you're stronger than I am. You're growing up, Harry, so fast. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you.""

"Thanks, Sirius. That means a lot." He sat up and they shared a manly hug. When they parted, Sirius said, "We talked about the baby. The Grangers, Remus, Tonks, and I. We've suggested you and Hermione move into the Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow, if you want, of course. Remus lives right across the street from it, so he'll help out in any way he can."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that. I'd love to raise my son or daughter in the house I would've grown up in. A _new _baby Potter will grow up there."

They continued to talk about eveything Sirius and the others talked about downstairs.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

Hermione and Charlotte entered the fourteen year old's bedroom. They both laid down on the queen-sized bed, like they used to do when Hermione was younger and they'd just talk. "Okay, let's talk about this baby, woman-to-woman," Charlotte said and they both chuckled. "How far along are you?"

Hermione thought about that. "Let's see, it happened in May, right before the school year ended. He was going off on his Third and final Challenge. He needed support; our hormones kicked inm and it happened, so I'm about three to four weeks along."

"So that's what the vomiting was? Morning sickness?" Charlotte asked, clicking it all together.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll lend you some of my old pregnancy books and maternity clothes when you start to get bigger. I'm sure Remus or Sirius can shrink them."

Hermione nodded again and let her hand wander to her stomach, feeling a tiny bulge there. She smiled. Her baby was safe and sound. She was happy it was Harry's baby and not anyone else's. She could not imagine having a baby with anyone else. She subconsciously rubbed a thumb over her stomach, just like when she found out. '_Mummy's here. It's okay. Daddy's going to stay with us. No one's going to take you away from me. Mummy loves you, sweetheart_' she thought to her unborn child.

Charlotte smiled at her daughter, watching her stroke her thumb over the tiny bulge. She was impressed at how affectionate and loving she was already to a fetus. "Are you scared?" she asked.

Hermione had a curious look on her face. "Not as much as I thought it would be. The more I think about it, I become less terrified." She look sideways at her Mum. "Were you scared when you found out you were pregnant with me?"

"Very," she chuckled. "I was nineteen, but your father and I had been married for a few months. I was scared because I was afraid I was going to screw up and be a terrible mother."

"You're not, Mum. You're a wonderful mother," Hermione protested with a smile.

Charlotte smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Think of it this way, Mum. Instead of being mad at me for getting pregnant, think of the grandchild you are going to spoil," Hermione suggested with a giggle.

Charlotte giggled as well. "Oh, Lord, Hermione, you've made me a grandmother at thiry-four!" They both laughed. "Oh, but I can't wait to shower them with toys and gifts, but not too much candy." She reminded her. "Cavities."

"Of course not, Mum. No child of mine is going to have cavities," Hermione promised. "They're going to be healthy, intelligent, and have a small passion for Quidditch and books." She had a dreamy smile on her face.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione called. The door opened and Harry and Sirius stood there. Seeing Charlotte there, Harry said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, come in," Hermione said smiling at him. He smiled and laid on the bed next to her. Charlotte got out of the bed after kissing her daughter on the forehead and squeezing Harry's shoulder. She ans Sirius left the soon-to-be parents to talk.

Harry gazed at her stomach. She stared at him, watching him look at their unborn child in her stomach. "Would you like to touch it?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and Hermione grabbed his hand and put it on the bulge on her stomach. "I'm only a few weeks along, so it's not much grown yet, obviously, but there's our baby."

"Wow," he smiled. After a few minutes, he took his hand away and looked at her. She smiled and he returned it.

"Mum said she'd give us a few of her pregnancy books; and Sirius said we can move into your parents' house!" she said excitedly.

"I know. He told me!" His excitement matched hers. "There may be a lot of bad memories there, but we can make good ones."

Hermione thought of something. "I think we should go to Hogwarts tomorrow and see Madame Pomfrey to get me checked out. If we are going to Hogwarts in September, she's going to have to look over me and make sure the baby and I are doing okay."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good." He kissed her forehead and laid her upper body on his chest, wrapping his arms around her middle; protecting her, but more of the baby.

'_See? I told you everything was going to be fine_.' Hermione thought to their baby.

TBC...

Well, hope you like this chapter. Tomorrow's last day of mid-terms and start of holidays, so I'll be posting more.

Will be posting more soon.

DREWHHR


	3. Ch 3: Appointment

Hey, thanx for all the reviews.

And I know that Hermione is actually 15, but ever since I read the 1st book and saw the 1st movie, I had slways thought she was ten when she went to Hogwarts and then turned 11 nineteen days later. So I'm kinda used to that. Sry if it makes some ppl mad. Haha.

Yeah, I noticed there were some mispelled words, but it was too late. I'm gonna go over it every time I write and check it over. When I was 12, I was spelling bee champion! Hehe.

Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Ch. 2: Appointment

Harry woke up the next day to a scratching on his door. He groaned, but got up anyway and opened the door. Crookshanks sat there and when he saw him, he scratched on his leg. "Hey, Crookshanks, how have you been? Owner's not up yet? You hungry?" Harry smiled and picked the cat up into his arms and walked down the stairs to feed the cat.

He saw that no one was up yet, so he decided to make breakfast. But first, he found the cat food and put it in Crookshanks' food bowl and set it on the floor. The cat rushed to the bowl and began eating. "You were hungry," Harry chuckled and got started on breakfast. He found eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He got to work on them and soon the kitchen was filled with wonderful aromas of breakfast food. It was making him hungry just smelling it.

He heard a noise behind him. He turned around and smiled at who it was. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Harry," she replied a little groggy. She looked at Crookshanks and asked, "He woke you up this morning?"

"Yeah, he was scratching at my door," He said back.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. I'm used to getting up early. Besides, we're going to have to get up early in nine months for a while," he said smiling.

Hermione looked at him seriously. "You sure you're okay with this?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I don't know why I'm not freaking out. I guess it's because it's you. You're my best friend and you make me comfortable."

She smiled dreamily and said, "I'm hungry."

He chuckled and pulled out seven plates. He gave one to her and put some scrambled eggs on it, three pieces of bacon, and two biscuits. "Harry, this is a bit much."

"You're eating for two," he reminded.

"True."

Harry made himself a plate and they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast happily. Harry never knew a time when he was this happy in his life.

"Harry, this is really good," Hermione said eating into her eggs. "I could get used to this."

"Thanks, I'm glad you appreciate it. The Dursleys never did," he said with a sad look. "I'm glad I don't have to go back there anymore."

"Now you'll be with someone who likes your cooking," Hermione said smiling.

Then, they heard shuffling in the doorway. It was Jacob and Charlotte.

"Hey, good morning, Mum, Dad," Hermione said smiling.

"Good morning!" they chorused back.

"Good morning, help yourself to some food," Harry offered.

"Thank you," Charlotte said walking to the food on the stove, while her husband went to pour her and himself some coffee.

"So, Mum, I was thinking that we could go to Hogwarts today to see Madam Pomfrey. She's the school nurse. Since we'll be there for school, I think we should go see her so she and us will be familiar with it," Hermione told her mother.

Her mother thought about this for a bit and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll need to ask Sirius first."

Hermione nodded and the Grangers ate breakfast.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

After breakfast, they all took showers and then asked Sirius if they could use his fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomfrey about the baby. He said that was fine and the foursome flooed into Headmistress' office, surprising her.

"Oh! Miss Granger? Mr. Potter?" She asked recognizing them as Harry helped Hermione to her feet. "You okay?" he asked her looking a t her stomach briefly. She nodded assuring him that she was fine and he shouldn't worry.

They turned to their Head of House and smiled. The Grangers standing up as well, as they tumbled out of the fireplace and looked around the office.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk writing something on parchment. She looked at them shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Professor," Harry and Hermione greeted with a smile.

"We came to see you and Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.

"Oh, is everything okay?" she asked concerned standing up and walking over to them.

"We kind of have some news," Hermione said blushing. "Um, I'm pregnant."

McGonagall's eyes widened. She looked at Harry, who was looking at the floor embarrassed; then, at the Grangers, who were nodding and looked a little stern. "You-?" she looked at Harry, who nodded before she could finish.

"Oh, my word! What would the Headmaster think?!" she asked herself shocked. "Pregnant teens. I mean, we've had them before, but not any your age, that's for sure. They were all seventeen. But fourteen?!"

The two teens looked down ashamed. Hermione looked up at her and confidently said, "But we're going to keep the baby and raise it. Harry and I both."

Harry nodded grabbing her hand.

McGonagall asked them, "Are you going to get married?"

They both blushed but said, "No."

McGonagall looked at them shaking her head. "We need to speak to the Headmaster, come on." She lead the four of them out of her office and down the corridors a little ways to the Headmaster's tower. She said, "Chocolate Frog." The staircase that led to his office began to move up and they all got on it. When they got to the door, McGonagall knocked and after a "come in", she opened the door and entered the office, with Harry and the Grangers behind her.

"Ah, Minerva, you've brought visitors! Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, great to see you!" the Headmaster said.

They all smiled and said hello to him.

"Albus, we have a situation," McGonagall said.

"What is it?"

"It appears that Miss Granger is with Harry Potter's child."

At this, Dumbledore looked up at them. "What? Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I took a pregnancy test when I found out I was...late."

Dumbledore didn't speak for a moment. He was thinking. What he said shocked them.

"We have two options. One, to pull Miss Granger out of school and somewhere safe until she has the baby. Then we can take the baby away from her and have some Muggles adopt it and hide it. Two, we could...get rid of it."

"W-what?!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione put her hands protectively around her stomach. "No! We are not going to get rid of it! And Hermione's not going anywhere! She's staying right here with me!"

"Sir, I don't know how you can just do that! Kill an innocent life?!" Charlotte asked surprised.

"When Voldemort hears that Miss Granger is carrying Harry Potter's child, you know he's going to go after it," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Well, then I'll protect her and the baby. He won't get near it!" Harry cried to the man he always looked up to as a mentor.

"Harry, you're not strong enough and you never will be," Dumbledore sighed.

"Albus!" Minerva protested. "I think Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have messed up, but I do not think it wise to separate them."

The old man looked at her and said, "It's the wisest thing to do. If you don't want to separate them, then Miss Granger must get rid of the baby."

Hermione shook her head at the man she had trusted for over four years. "No! It's not happening!" She turned to her Head of House. "Do you think it will be okay if we could see Madame Pomfrey now?" She wanted-no, _needed_- to get away from this man now.

Minerva nodded sternly. They gave one last look at the Headmaster and left the office. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders as a tear leaked through her eyes. "Sh, it's going to be okay. We'll work it out," he whispered soothingly into her ear and kissed her temple.

"I can't believe that man!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Abortion is wrong, no matter the costs, and forcing Hermione to give her child away?! Do you know how hard that is?!"

"I couldn't do it, Mum. No way. Please, don't let him take my baby away from me!" Hermione cried looking at her mother with sad eyes.

However, it was Harry who spoke. "He's not coming anywhere near you. I can promise you that!"

Hermione smiled at him and McGonagall said, "We could arrange for you a suite, if you would like, to raise the baby when you're here at school."

Harry and Hermione nodded and smiled. "If it's not too much trouble."

They finally arrived at the hospital wing. McGonagall opened the doors and let them all in. "Poppy!" she called for the medi-witch. A few moments later, she came out of her office confused. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Miss Granger is pregnant here. They would like to have a check-up, if you don't mind."

Hermione smiled shyly at the nurse, who nodded her head and guided her to a bed. "Come, dear, sit down." She turned to Harry and the Grangers. "The mother can stay but the men need to step outside."

Hermione looked confused. "But Harry's the father," she told her.

"He still needs to step outside."

Harry gave the medi-witch a glare behind her back and let Jacob lead him out of the room.

"I can't believe that! I'm the father! I should know how my own baby's doing!" he ranted.

Jacob said, "Yeah, I can understand me, but you..."

After about twenty minutes, the door opened and Charlotte stood there with a smile on her face. "You can go in now, both of you." The two men stood and walked back into the hospital wing. Harry rushing to Hermione's side. "Hey, what's the news?"

"Well," she smiled shyly. "There most definitely is a baby in here. And it's healthy and growing as well as it should be."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad." He kissed her cheek, making her blush a bit.

"Unfortunately, we cannot know what the sex of the baby is for another month. Usually, Muggles can't know until they are five months pregnant. But, this is the Wizarding world, so we get to know after a month," she said beaming brightly, making them all smile at her.

"Hermione, you're practically glowing!" Jacob teased.

She blushed again and giggled.

"Come on, we better get back to Grimmauld," Harry said grabbing her hand.

"Oh, come back in three weeks for another check-up. By then, you could probably know the sex of the baby," Madame Pomfrey said to them. They nodded, and with McGonagall and the Grangers, they went back to the Headmistress' office to Floo back to Grimmauld.

H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr H/Hr

When they stumbled out of the fireplace, Sirius asked them, "So how was it?"

"Well, there's a baby in Hermione, that's for sure. The bad news, however, is that Dumbledore has lost his mind," Harry said almost growling.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He said that Hermione should get rid of the baby. Either separate us and she'd have it somewhere else and then give it to a safe Muggle family or abort the baby," Harry explained.

Sirius looked dumbstruck. "What?! He said that?!"

They nodded.

"C-can I go lie down?" Hermione asked feeling tired. It was two in the afternoon, but she was wiped out.

"Yes, honey, you better go rest," Charlotte said kissing her forehead.

"I'll bring her up," Harry offered and led her to her room. She sat on her bed and took off her socks and shoes. She looked up at him. "Stay with me?"

He nodded and proceeded to take off his own footwear getting into the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. Hermione got in bed, in between his legs, with her back on his chest. "Hold me, please."

He complied, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting on her stomach where their child was safely tucked into and growing. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I still can't believe Dumbledore. I mean, I know you should be safe from Voldemort, but I would never steep so low as to suggest it to be killed."

Hermione nodded. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Your promise to me. That neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort would come near me?"

Harry was shocked. Of course he meant it! "Yes! Of course! No one is coming near you! No one is going to hurt you or the little one!" He kissed her head to seal the deal.

She smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Hermione spoke up, "What do you want, Harry? A boy or a girl?"

Harry thought a little about her question. A boy would be nice. He could teach him to ride a broomstick, play Quidditch with him, typical male bonding. But a girl would be great, as well, to cherish and love. "Uh, I don't really care what it is, just as long as it's healthy and happy. I'll still love them." Hermione smiled.

"Me, too. If it was a boy, I'm sure, you'd give him a broomstick on the day of his birth," she said pretty much reading his mind.

He laughed. "Probably." He suddenly turned serious. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm a bad father?"

She looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

He inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Well, I was raised by the Dursleys and they're not model parents. It's all I know. I don't want that to affect my ways of parenthood."

"Harry, you're not going to be a bad father. You know what the Dursleys did was wrong. You _know _what _not _to do. Just love them, okay? I'll teach you to feed them, bathe them, change them. I'll teach you how to chase the monsters away out of their closets. It's an instinct, Harry. You'll know what to do, but I'll help you and give you a push," she encouraged him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome." She turned back around nestled in Harry's embrace, drifted off to sleep. Harry looked at her as she slept. '_She's so beautiful_.' He smiled as her chest rose and fell evenly, indicating that she was indeed asleep. He rubbed his thumb against her stomach, causing her to moaned softly and smile slightly in her sleep. He laid his head back against the headboard and soon joined her in sleep.

TBC...

Hey here was chapter three! Hope you like it so far! I think I'm planning for the next chapter to jump a few months.

Anyway, have a merry Christmas or if you dont do xmas, Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year! But I mite post something else before that. Idk. Haha.

DREWHHR


	4. Ch 3: Names

Hey, okay, so I did it again. Haha. I accidently put ch. 3 on the last chapter, but its actually ch. 2. So this is ch. 3.

Well, I hope you all had a good xmas. I know I did. I got Harry Potter 1&2 ultimate editions! Yay! I also got a tomtom, so that I won't get lost. Haha.

My sister gave me Harry Potter Clue board game. I did not know they had that! Haha. I love the game Clue and the movie. It's one of my favs. Clue is also a big thing with me and my 3 older sisters. We all love the game and the movie. We can watch that movie and say every line! Haha. I can't wait to go to my camp and play the game with them!

Well, here's ch. 3. It'll probably be short, though.

Chapter Three

Names

Three months went by fairly quickly for the two teens. For Harry though, it went by sort of slow. Hermione was throwing up a lot and having late night cravings. Since he was a good cook, she had concluded, she would wake him up to cook her random things like chili. But the strange thing was is that she wanted chopped bananas in it. He told her he would do anything for her, so he made whatever she requested. She'd just sit on the counter in the kitchen and watch him make it, occasionally conversing with him every now and then.

Then there was the daily vomiting. Hermione would vomit several times a day and Harry, being a good best friend and a gentleman, would be there holding her hair up. He, however, looked away, as he did not want to see the food he had made for her during the night being regurgitated into the toilet.

She also had her mood swings often. There were times when she just wanted to hit him for just breathing on her. Other times, she began sobbing because she put her slippers on the wrong feet.

It was now August and it was almost time to go back to school for the both of them. Two months before, they got the news about what the sex of the baby was. Both were excited for the results and could not wait to tell everyone.

"It's a girl!" Hermione gushed to her mother, who shrieked and hugged them.

They would have loved a boy just the same, though. They did not care if it was a boy or a girl, just that it was happy. Hermione's stomach was getting bigger and she was now showing. Madame Pomfrey indicated that her due date was January 29th.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place, discussing baby plans.

"So, now that we know it's a girl, I think we should talk about names," Hermione suggested. They were sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other.

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"Okay, let's play a game. We'll go through the alphabet and I'll say a letter and we both have to give a name that we like starting with that letter. A girl name."

Harry nodded smiling, "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, A."

"Um, Arabella," Harry thought and replied.

Hermione thought about this. "Arabella? Hmm...that's cute, Harry."

"It's the name of my neighbor across the street from the Dursleys. She's a Squib and she lives with like twenty-seven cats," Harry said chuckling. "But I thought 'Arabella' was such a cute name."

"It _is _cute, Harry. Um, for me, Abigail."

Harry nodded. "I like it. B."

"Bianca."

Harry raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Uh, no." They chuckled. "Bridget."

Hermione shook her head. "Okay, Bs are out. C."

"Coraline."

Hermione didn't shake her head, but she didn't nod either. It was in the middle. "Maybe. Charlotte."

Harry smiled. "Maybe, as like her middle name. D."

"Daisy."

Harry smiled, loving that name. "'Daisy' is pretty. Delia."

"That's cute, as well. E."

"Emma," Harry replied.

"I like it, but how about Emi_ly_?" Hermione suggested.

"No, Emma's better. F," Harry said smiling.

"Falon," Hermione replied.

"Falon?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"_Falon_?! Where in the world did you come up with _Falon_?!"

"Well, there was this girl in my class named Falon and I kind of liked that name," Hermione explained.

"Uh, no! Fiona."

"Maybe. G."

"Gina," Harry put in.

"No, Geraldine."

"No, Gs are out. H."

"Harmony," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry returned it. "It's like a combination of our names."

"Yeah."

"I like it, but it'll be too weird. Holly," Harry said.

"It's cute. I."

"Isabelle."

"Isabell_a_," Harry countered and they laughed.

"They're both good. J."

"Jane."

"My middle name," Hermione thought out loud. "Maybe. Joanna."

Harry wrinkled his face and shook his head. "No. K."

"Kassie."

"Maybe. Kennedy," Harry suggested.

"Maybe. L."

"Lindsay."

"Cute. Lily."

"I like it, but I think that my mother's name should just be for her, you know? We can put it down as a possibility for a middle name, though." Hermione nodded at this.

"M."

"Mattie, with two T's," Hermione said with a smile.

"What's it short for?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just 'Mattie'."

"That would be my number two, so far," he said.

"What's your number one?"

"Arabella," he said with a smile, making her smile back. "Okay, Margaret."

"It's cute, we could call her 'Maggie', but let's keep searching. It has to be perfect. N."

"Nora."

"Oh, my God, that's cute! Nova."

"Nova?!"

"Yeah, from the movie _Planet of the Apes_ with Charlton Heston. There was a savage woman named Nova, who fell in love with the main character, played by Charlton Heston," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, that's almost as worse as 'Falon'. Almost, though! O."

"Olivia."

"Nice. Ophelia from William Shakepeare's _Hamlet_. You know, carry on that Shakespeare trend your family has going on," Harry grinned.

"Harry, my mother's name is 'Charlotte'. It started with me," she corrected with a smile.

"And it could continue with our daughter, with 'Ophelia'."

"Okay, you have just ruined Shakespeare for me with that name. No. P."

"Alright! Geez!" he smiled. He loved messing with her. "Pauline."

"Maybe. It's cute, but I'm not really going for it. Polly."

"Are you giving birth to a talking parrot?" he asked her sarcastically.

"What's wrong with 'Polly'?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"It's just going to sound weird when she asks for a cracker," he responded and they both laughed.

"Q."

"Quinn," he replied.

"Maybe. Quiana."

"No, that sounds weird," he said making Hermione roll her eyes.

"R."

"Ruth," Harry suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I giving birth to an eighty-nine year old?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"What?!"

"That was for 'Polly'."

Now Harry rolled his eyes, but they both laughed again, enjoying themselves.

"Um, Rosalie."

"Aw," Harry said with a smile. "That's cute. S."

"Sarah."

"Maybe. Selina."

"Maybe. Selina just reminds me of this girl in my class. She was nice, but she sang these weird, annoying songs a lot," Hermione said with a far off gaze, that looked like she was confused.

"Okay, then, T."

"Tora."

"No. Tori."

"No. Ts are out. U," Hermione said.

"Ursula."

"Uh, no, Harry. It reminds me of the scary villain from _The Little Mermaid_. Um...Ula?" she came up with unsure of what to say.

"No. I have no idea where you're getting these names from, Hermione!"

She laughed. "I just came up with it. I don't know anyone with a name that starts with 'U'," she explained to him.

"Okay, then, I understand, but I'm still saying 'no' to 'Ula'."

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip, pouting cutely and making him laugh. "Aw, I'm sorry, Mione."

"It's okay. V."

"Victoria."

"Very cute. Veronica."

"No. I don't really like it. W."

"Waverly."

"Whoa, '_Waverly_'? Really? No. Willa."

"That's cute," Hermione said with a smile despite the fact that he shot down 'Waverly'.

"This one's hard. X."

"Hm...Xena," Hermione had thought really hard for that one.

"Once again, no. Okay, just to have a name with 'x', I'm going with Xylia."

"No, that's horrible, Harry."

"Didn't expect you to like it either. Obivously Xs are out," he responded perfectly okay with her veto to the name. "Y."

"Yvonne."

"No," once again vetoing her name. "Yetty."

"Um, I am _not _giving birth the Abominable Snowman either," Hermione replied. Once again, they laughed hard.

"Alright, last one, Z."

"Zoey."

"I like that one, Mione. Zabrina."

"No, that sounds weird," Hermione said wrinkling her nose at the name.

"So does Xena," he countered back. They shared another laugh and then Harry said, "So, I guess we're done. What names do you like out of there that we _didn't _say 'no' to?"

Hermione thought back over the names. "I would really like them to have one of our mothers' names as their middle name. Now that I _really _think about it, 'Arabella' is sounding _really_ good."

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," she looked away from him and looked around with a far-off gaze. She tried the name out a few times. "Hmm...Arabella Granger-Potter. I like it. Baby Arabella. Harry, Hermione, and Arabella. It sounds weird because I've never really heard of it, but I think I'm falling in love with the name." She smiled, making him smile as well, happy that she liked the name.

"So, it's going to be 'Arabella'?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she nodded.

He broke into a wide grin and hugged her. She hugged him back. When they parted, he asked cheekily, "So, we went through fifty-one other names to come to a conclusion that the first one was _it_?"

Hermione thought about this and laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did." She put her hands on her stomach. "Arabella," she whispered. Harry saw what she was doing and put one of his hands over hers and said, "Hey, baby Arabella, it's Daddy. Your Mum and I have _finally_ come to a conclusion that we would like to call you 'Arabella'. You were named after an old lady who lived across the street from Daddy. Her house smelled like cabbage and she had about twenty-seven cats."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, but giggled. "Now she's not going to like the name!"

"At least Mrs. Arabella Figg was a nice person. She actually fed me _food_. She practically took care of me while the Dursleys were away. _Baby _Arabella should be proud of her name," Harry reasoned.

Hermione shrugged knowing he was right. "We _do _need to come to a conclusion about her middle name though."

"It's between 'Lily' and 'Charlotte', right?" he asked getting a nod from her. He thought really hard about this. "'Arabella Charlotte' sounds better than 'Arabella Lily', I think."

Hermione nodded. "If we have another girl in the future, we can use 'Lily' as her middle name," she said without thinking.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Er...nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything," she said very quickly and blushing. Harry didn't notice as he blushed as well.

"So, should we tell everyone what we're going to call her?" Harry questioned after an small uncomfortable silence.

"S-sure," she replied still a little embarrassed.

They both stood up and went to the kitchen to find her parents and Sirius there. Remus and Tonks had gone to Remus' home in Godric's Hollow as she was going to move in with him, as they were now dating.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, Harry and I talked it over and we decided we would like to call our daughter 'Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter'," Hermione said to them.

They all smiled and said, "Oh, my God, that's perfect!" They all thought it was a freaking cute name. Charlotte stood and hugged her daughter. She whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mum." Charlotte kissed her cheek and pulled away, hugging Harry now. He wasn't as surprised as the first time he met her and she hugged him, but still a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione's thirteenth week being pregnant, Harry was still going through a lot of hell taking care of her. He still made her her favorite food: chili with chopped up bananas. He'd often pre-cook it and put it in the refrigerator, so that when she would wake him up, they'd just go downstairs and he'd heat it with his wand and cut some bananas and she could just eat it with out having to wait. It saved time, sleep, and Harry from having to hear her bitching about being so hungry. He, of course, did not like getting up, but he loved being there for her and talking to her as she ate. Plus, he knew if she was hungry, the baby was hungry.

Jacob talked to him, explaining that he knew exactly what he was going through. "Harry, I know how you feel. Believe me, one time Charlotte made me get up at two in the morning to go to a twenty-four hour convenience store to buy her Cap'n Crunch Berries cereal and orange juice. You know what she did with it? She put them in a bowl and ate it...just like that!"

Harry laughed and said, "At least it was all fruit! Hermione's craving for chili and bananas. _Together_! And then, the next day, you think waking up to cook her something is all for nothing because..."

Jacob knew what he was going to say so he finished it with him, saying it with him, "...she throws it all up in the bathroom!"

They both laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But, listen, Harry, do what she says. Her hormones are acting up and it's only going to get worse." Harry's eyes widened. "Just do as she says and you'll be fine. You'll both be fine. She'll be happy and you'll be happy you didn't piss her off." They chuckled again at this.

"I wasn't thinking about 'disobeying' her. I mean, I don't like get up at one in the morning and cooking, but I'll do it _for her_. I'll do whatever she wants me to do. Whatever will make her happy. She wants me to dress up in a pink, frilly dress and dance for her? I'll do it," Harry said making them laugh harder.

"There's a good lad," Jacob clapped him on the back.

"Harry." He looked up and saw Hermione in the doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked knowing she wanted something.

She came over to him and sat down next to him. She smiled lovingly and sweetly. "Can you do something for me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Could you go to Sweden and get me some Swedish chocolate? Mum was just talking about chocolate and it made me hungry for some. We don't have _any _chocolate here," she asked simply. "Please," she added sticking out her lower lip, making her look so cute to Harry and making it hard for him to say "no".

"No, don't do that! Don't give me that face!" She, however, didn't listen to him. She made it worse, she started batting her eyelashes; made her eyes big and slightly wet like she was about to cry; cocked her head to the side; and whimpered a little bit.

"Aw, now I can't say 'no'!" he groaned, making her smile. "Alright, I'll ask Sirius if he has a portkey I can use or if Remus or Tonks could apparate me there."

"Thank you so much, Harry!" she kissed his cheek, making him smile a little.

He stood up and left the room to talk to Sirius.

But she added something before he could leave the room. "Oh, with caramel in it!"

"Got it!" he called back, officially leaving Hermione with her Dad, who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, you've got him wrapped around your finger," he said.

She chuckled as well. "Well, it's his baby, too. I mean, if I'm hungry, the baby must be hungry."

"We were just talking about this."

"You were? What were you two talking about?" she asked curiously.

"About how you wake him up at one in the morning to cook you chili and bananas," he replied with a slightly disgusted look.

Hermione blushed. "It's actually pretty good. Well, what did he say? Does he not like waking up to do things for me?" She looked at little guilty for waking him up almost every night.

"Well, he said he does not like waking up, but he said he'll do it _for you_."

Hermione smiled to herself. "He's sweet, isn't he?"

"Yeah, a fine young lad to me. I know all I wanted to do was murder him when I found out he had gotten you pregnant. But now that I spend a few months with him and watch him with you, he's a fine, strapping boy," Jacob said.

"Told you," Hermione said with a smile. "I just feel bad that I throw up the amazing food he cooks the next day."

Jacob began to laugh even harder. "He said that, too."

She laughed again as well.

After a few moments, it got serious again and Hermione said, "I just want to be able to live my life and, with Harry, raise my daughter. I don't want anything or any_one_ to keep me away from doing that. Like _Dumbledore_." She said his name with disgust.

"I really don't know what to say. No one ever threatened to take away you when you weren't even born," Jacob said, sad that he couldn't help her. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm also afraid of going back to Hogwarts. What will everyone think of me?" she asked her Dad.

"Probably not good things. But when you think about it, you going back to Hogwarts in your condition is maybe one of the strongest things you can do in this situation. You _want _to go back to school and continue you education with a baby in your stomach. People shouldn't be putting you down and talking about you behind your back, they should be clapping and telling you that you made a good decision," her father advised her.

Hermione's face was glistening in tears at her father's speech. She hugged him tight. He hugged her back. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione hoped it would be.

* * *

In the end, it was Remus who apparated Harry from an alley not far from Grimmauld Place to an alley in Stockholm, Sweden to get Hermione's chocolate. Harry had taken with him a large amount of muggle British pounds, which he was going to convert when he found the price of the chocolate.

They came across a candy store and immediately went for the chocolate, wanting to get back to Hermione to satisfy her craving. Harry looked for one that had caramel filling in it. He grabbed three boxes of it, feeling the need that she was going to ask him for more.

He paid for it in British pounds and, with Remus, they went back to the alley they came out of and apparated back to the alley. They hurried back to the house and Harry walked into the living room, where he left her, however, Jacob was gone. "Har ar din choklad!" he said in Swedish, but probably did not pronounce it right. He actually just repeated what the candy store owner told him when he bought the candy.

"What?" Hermione asked him grabbing for the chocolate, opening the box, and greedily eating the candy, but still politely saying a small, "thank you."

"I just said 'here's your chocolate' in Swedish. The candy store owner said it to me when I bought it. I asked him what it meant because he can also speak English. He told me so I repeated it to you," Harry explained as he sat down next to her.

"Aw, that's cute." She held out the candy to him. "Want one? Since you went all the way to Sweden to get it for me."

"Why not?" He grabbed one and ate it, fallling in love. "Oh, my God, that is amazing!"

"I know! Thank you so much!" she repeated again. She ate another one and said. "The baby is totally loving this!"

He laughed out loud. "Where's you Dad?" he asked looking around.

"I sent him to the store to get regular chocolate as back-up," she told him.

Harry looked at her shocked. "You didn't think I would go the chocolate for you?!"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Look at your face, Harry! I'm kidding! He actually _did _go to the store, but he went to get groceries."

"Oh, that was mean! I thought you didn't trust me!" Harry said with relief and chuckling.

"Of course, I trust you, however, if we were muggles, I would understand."

They ate chocolate happily talking about everything and nothing, mostly about the baby that was growing in Hermione's stomach.

TBC...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I liked it! Haha. I'll give you some explanations about some things, mainly the names:

**Arabella:**I was going to name her Lily, but I had already did that in Found, so I chose Arabella. If I had a child (which I dont haha) and she was a girl I would name her Arabella. I love that name! Its my fav name for a girl. However, I did not get the name from Mrs. Figg. I got it from the movie _The Prince & Me_. The little sister's name was Arabella and I thought it was so cute!

**Coraline:** If anyone's seen the movie _Coraline_, that's where I got it.

**Falon:** okay, there's actually this girl in my class named Falon, that's where I got that name from. When I first met her, I thought her name was "Falcon". Haha. Good thing I didnt call her that.

**Selina:** Selina is a girl in my class, as well. She's actually really good friends with Falon. haha. She also happens to be I think maybe my 16th cousin (thats exaggerating a little bit. haha) but its very distant. And yes, she does sing weird songs in class. Haha.

**Mattie:** Mattie is the name of my really good friend. She's like _the nicest_ and _sweetest_ person you will ever be _privileged _to meet. "Mattie" as I put Hermione saying, is not short for anything, even though I thought my Mattie's real name was "Matilda". Haha.

**Lindsay:** my sister's name, whose birthday just so happens to be today. Haha.

**Kennedy:** Kennedy is a girl whose two years younger than me in my art class. She's really amazing at art!

The line where Harry says "Ruth" and Hermione says "Oh, I'm sorry, am I giving birth to an eighty-nine year old?" I stole that from Friends. It was the episode in the 8th season where Ross and Rachel were discussing baby names. But she says, "are we having an eighty-nine year old?" haha. I actually got the idea of this chapter from that episode.

"Ula" i found on a website. Haha. Did not know what to put for Hermione's choice. Most of the names came from a website. The weird ones like Zabrina, and Yetty, and Xylia. I'm sorry if I offended anyone if these are your names. Haha.

Sorry if I grossed anyone out with the chili and bananas. It was the most random thing I could come up with. Haha.

Also, I have been to Sweden. I have not had the chocolate, but I have had Swedish meatballs, which was soooo gooood!

Well, next chapter, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I mite have them go to Hogwarts and show everyone's reactions.

As you mite have noticed, I have replaced where it should be "H/Hr" with horizontal line breaks. Finally figured out how to do that. Haha.

Well, until next time! And if I don't post until then, Happy New Year!

**UPDATE (12-28-09. Around 6 o'clock): So I looked back over the chapter on the FF website and saw some grammatical errors, so I went back and fixed them. So this is a hopefully correct chapter!!!**

**UPDATE: (12-30-09): I changed the Swedish translation. Thank you to ozonman who gave me the real translation. I blame the internet English-Swedish translation. Haha.**

DREWHHR


	5. Ch 4: Hogwarts

Hey wassup!

ILikeComps: answer to your question is sort of in the last chapter, when Jacob is talking to Hermione and he says not to let anything bother them and keep them from going to Hogwarts. So they are like ignoring what Dumbledore said and going anyway, but still like making sure that Dumbledore won't try to harm the baby or anything. Hermione and Harry need their education so that they can be full-fledged wizard and witch and to raise Arabella. They don't want to go anywhere else, even tho the Headmaster's a dick. Haha. And also, Madame Pomfrey's at Hogwarts as their "OB/GYN". And to your 1st question, I dont know yet about marriage. They are going to be living together, though, but I'm not sure about marriage just yet. They have to get together first.

jmdakbar: McGonagall was always the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, even in the books. And Dumbledore is Headmaster. But Headmasters have more power than the headmistresses.

DarkHeart81: I can understand with the Tonks issue, but she didn't really say anything to effect anything. You know? I can understand it is a private issue and she did just meet her. But after she and Remus and Jacob talked and she probably had some good ideas to help them out. Plus she's moving in with Remus. I wanted them to get together this early, so she'll live across the street from them later on. I don't know. Believe what you want. Haha.

Here's ch. 4.

**Chapter Four**

**_Hogwarts_**

Another month passed quickly and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts for their Fifth Year. They were a bit reluctant to go because of Dumbledore, but McGonagall supported and encouraged them to go back and continue their education. They did not care what others thought of them or said about them. They would walk into the Great Hall with their heads held high. They would not care what Dumbledore said, either. They understood his reasoning, but not his way of working things out. Harry assured Hermione that Dumbledore was not going to bother them with the baby and Voldemort would not try to hurt them.

Hermione's parents had decided to stay for the rest of the summer. They had planned to stay just for a few weeks, then it became just a couple of months, until it became the whole summer. Every now and then, though, they would go back to spend a night in their home. They had stayed for Hermione and her pregnant condition, to which their daughter was very grateful of.

The two teens had went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Hermione had worn one of Harry's large shirts, so that she could conceal her pregnancy from reporters like Rita Skeeter. It did some good to hide it, but you had to really look to notice it.

It soon came time to pack up for the trip to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione packed up their trunks and left out an oufit to wear the next day. Charlotte, Jacob, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were sad to see them leave.

Hermione was especially sad to leave Grimmauld Place because now she couldn't wake Harry up so that he could cook her chili and bananas. She was sure that she could_ ask _one of the house elves to bring it to her room a few nights. But if they didn't want to, that was okay. She didn't believe in slavery, so she wouldn't force them to do anything for her. However, it still wouldn't be the same. She loved Harry's cooking and she loved talking to him at night. They couldn't do that anymore except on weekends, now that they were going back to school.

On September the first, Jacob Flooed back to his home and drove the SUV back to Grimmauld Place. He was going to drive the two teens and his wife to King's Cross. Remus and Tonks were going to apparate. Sirius could not go, however, because he was in hiding. They were sad about that. Sirius hugged Harry tight, telling him that he would see them for Christmas.

"Got everything?" the Granger patriarch asked them as they put the last of Harry and Hermione's belongings into the SUV.

They nodded and got into the SUV, Harry helping Hermione in, of course. They drove off, giving Sirius one last wave, as he was waving in the upstairs window.

* * *

When they arrived at the train station, Harry grabbed his trunk out of the back, Jacob grabbed Hermione, while she held onto Crookshanks' basket, which she had been holding onto during the journey. Meanwhile, Charlotte went to get a trolley to put their belongings on. Jacob did this work and they set Crookshanks' basket and Hedwig's cage on top. Then they walked into King's Cross train station to find Remus and Tonks.

They found them standing at the platforms nine and ten, right where the two teens were supposed to depart from. They turned to the adults and said their goodbyes; then, went through the barrier to meet the Hogwarts Express. The pair saw a lot of students getting on the train, saying goodbye to their parents, and bringing their trunks to the stationmaster to put on the train.

Hermione was extremely nervous to go any further. She pulled on her shirt again to make it puff out and conceal the baby a little. It was no use. Harry could still see the bump. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he reassured her grabbing her hand, making her smile for a moment. "I'm here."

They walked toward the red train, still hand-in-hand. "I'm going put our trunks up. Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to get onto the train?" Harry asked.

"I'm coming with you," she replied holding on tight to his hand and together they brought their belongings to the stationmaster, but keeping their carry-on bags, which were filled with stuff to do on the train ride.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment," Harry said pulling her along. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. None were. So far.

They got onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. They found one almost at the end of the train. "Here, this one's empty. Come on." He opened the door and let her in, following in after her. He sat her down on one side of the compartment, while he sat on the other. "No one noticed anything. We may just survive the journey to Hogwarts," he said trying to make her smile. It worked for a minute and then she just gazed out the window, waiting for the train to depart.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were well on their way to Hogwarts. They had departed about twenty-five minutes before. Hermione was getting a little antsy. She could not read her book or pay attention to it. She kept gazing off and daydreaming, worrying what people were going to say. She _knew _she should keep her head held high, like her Dad told her to, but she could not help but worry. Harry saw that she was not reading, he immediately knew something was wrong. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked at him. "Oh, yeah, I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous."

Harry gave her a weak smile and said, "Hey, I'll stand there with you the whole time. If anyone says anything bad about you, I'll punch them until they can't do magic anymore."

Hermione smiled gratefully that he was protecting her and unborn baby Arabella. They heard a knock coming from the compartment door. Before they could look to see who it was, it opened and they groaned at who it was.

"So, it's true, then. Little Mudblood got herself knocked up," Draco Malfoy sneered. Standing behind him were his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry shot up and grabbed Malfoy by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Malfoy just laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy! And never call her that again!" Crabbe and Goyle tried to get him away from Malfoy, but couldn't.

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid to say that the baby is yours? Afraid to say that you had sex with a Mudblood." Now Harry was really angry. He yelled and shoved him out the door. They all winced when his head hit the wall. Malfoy stood up and punched Harry in the face. It did nothing, though. Harry just punched him back in the face and then grabbed him again and pinned him to the wall.

"The baby is mine. And you should have sex with a _Muggleborn_ one day." He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "_Its amazing_."

He shoved him one last time. "Not bloody likely," Malfoy said and then he, with Crabbe and Goyle left. Harry walked back into the compartment. He sat down, but this time next to Hermione.

"You should not have done that," she said solemnly.

"He should not have insulted you," Harry retaliated grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

Hermione thought about what Malfoy said, "Malfoy said, 'it's true'. Then that must mean that someone or a few people know."

Harry looked at her. "Yeah, we probably didn't see them look at us."

Hermione looked out the window again. Harry gazed at her.

"I thought you weren't going to let it bother you," he said to her.

She turned back to look at him. "I know, but I can't help but worry, you know?"

"Yeah, I worry, too. You know what's a shame though? Something that I feel horrible about?"

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"It's that I did this to you, and you have to suffer with the evidence," he gestured to her stomach. "While I get to walk around like nothing's happened. It's as much my fault as it's yours."

"No, Harry, it's equally our faults. No one has more blame than the other. As for suffering, I think I could manage, but not without you," she said nodding confidently.

"I'll stand next to you a lot and then, they'll know it's my baby," he said smiling. She smiled back. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

They both changed into their robes. Each one leaving the compartment at one point to let the other change. Later that night, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Everyone piled out out of the Express onto the platform. Harry, as always, held on tight to Hermione's hand. They made their way to the horseless carriages. Quite a lot of people watched them pass them. Some leaned over to their friend next to them and began to talk about them.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Who's the father?"

"I bet it's Potter!"

"Why are they back at school?"

"They think they can raise a child at Hogwarts?"

"Wait until the _Daily Prophet _hears about this!"

They, of course, ignored them, and got into a carriage. Harry helped her in and then turned to the other students and glared at them. They hurried away, scared of what the soon-to-be new father would do to them. Then he got into the carriage. Before it took off, the door opened and they saw their friend and fellow Gryffindor housemate, Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Neville," they said uncertainly.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione," he looked at Hermione's stomach. "Oh, it's true."

"Yeah, you got a problem with it, Neville?" Harry asked challenging him.

"N-no, Harry, of course not. I swear. Just as long as you two are okay," he said with a genuine smile.

They smiled back, glad that at least one student was supportive. "Would you like to share a carriage with us, Neville?"

"Sure, thanks." He got in and sat opposite of them and the carriage took off. "How was your summer?" But before they could answer, he realized he probably shouldn't have asked that. "Sorry, stupid question."

"No, Neville, it's okay. It was good, actually," Hermione said smiling at him. "What about you, Neville?"

"My summer was okay. My gran brought me to a Muggle greenhouse to look at the Muggle plants there. They're quite fascinating!" he said enthusiastically.

They smiled at him and rode to the castle talking for a little bit until they stopped. They got out of the carriage and went up into the castle, going to the Great Hall, and sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione looked up at the Head Table and saw two people looking at them. One was a face they were happy to see. It was Professor McGonagall. She was smiling at them and nodded a little at them. They smiled and nodded back. The second person was one they did not want to think about. It was Dumbledore.

He was staring at them with a stern expression. He wished he could have enforced his "plans" on them. Unfortunately, he couldn't, since they were both emancipated and were now considered adults. They could not be forced to do anything.

This time, instead of McGonagall leading in the First Years in, it was Professor Flitwick. Although they couldn't see him until he stepped up onto a stool in front of the Head Table. He called the first name and the Sorting Ceremony started. Quite a few were sorted into Gryffindor.

Once it was over, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. Hermione was hungry, so she thought of another reason to kill Dumbledore. She was eating for two and him talking for nine and a half hours wasn't going well with her.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and First Years, welcome to Hogwarts! I have a few matters I need to discuss with you." Hermione sighed a little loudly and put her head on Harry's shoulder, about to go mad with hunger. "First, please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge!" Harry and Hermione didn't notice her when they walked in. It was actually kind of hard to because she was dresses in pink and was very easy to stand out. "Let's all give her a warm welcome to Hogwarts!" Everyone clapped their hands, uncertain of what to think of her. She looked innocent enough.

"Second, as you all know, the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden, so it is off limits to all students." He looked at Harry and Hermione and looked like he was about to say something. Harry gave him a look that clearly said, 'G_o ahead, say it, and see what happens! Just try it!_' "That is all. Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the table and Hermione dove right ahead into helping herself. Harry looked shocked. '_Did I just scare Dumbledore_?' he thought to himself. Hermione noticed something was wrong with him. "Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked after she swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Did you see the look he gave us?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to spill our secret," she said nodding.

"I don't think it's much of a secret anymore. I mean, it looks like the whole school knows by now," he said looking around and seeing people look at them every now and then. "It looked like he was going to say his 'plan'."

"Why didn't he, then?" she asked as she did not see the face Harry gave Dumbledore.

"I think I scared him," he said looking shocked.

"What?" she asked. "You scared Dumbledore?!"

He nodded. "I think so. When he looked at us, I could tell he wanted to say it, so I glared at him, silently asking him to do it and see what was going to happen; but, he just changed his mind." He smiled and looked at her. She smiled back and they chuckled a bit, not believing what just happened.

Harry began eating now, piling his plate with various food. After the feast was over, Dumbledore said that it was time to go to the dormitories and go to sleep. Harry and Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry, wait, McGonagall told us that we get our own room , remember?"

"Oh, yeah, where is she?" he asked looking at the Head Table for her. "She's not there."

"Potter, Granger," they heard. They turned around and saw her standing there. "Professor, we were just looking for you!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, come with me," she said with a slight smile. Harry and Hermione both said goodnight to Neville and followed their Head of House to a portrait of a beautiful goddess it looked like, to a secluded part of the castle. The goddess had blonde, flowing hair and was wearing a white wrap. "This is Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and raw sexuality." They both blushed at the last one. "Well, this is a suite. It's our largest suite. There are three bedrooms, one for the each of you. You may choose a password, only you two and I will know it."

The two teens tried to think of a password that Dumbledore would never think of. Hermione got it and said, "Arabella."

Harry looked at her and smiled.

"'Arabella' it is," McGonagall said.

Aphrodite looked at them and smiled. "Hello, my children, what is your password?"

"'Arabella'," Hermione told her and the portrait opened, letting the three enter. It was amazing.

The Common Room was a red color, much like the Gryffindor one was. There was a red couch, and two red armchairs, in front of a roaring fire. There was a wooden table with four chairs in the corner. A staircase led up to what they guessed was their bedrooms.

"This is perfect, Professor," Hermione said looking around in awe. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Professor, for doing this," he said.

"It was my pleasure, you two. I couldn't have you raising a baby in a dorm with four other people. From now on, this is your home here at Hogwarts. For the rest of you Hogwarts years, this is where you will stay," she said.

They nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow is Saturday, so there's no class. So, you have all weekend to get settled. Also, I'll make an appointment to see Madame Pomfrey." They nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot." She walked over to a quill on the table. "Never use this quill. It is a portkey. It will take you to the Hospital Wing, if you are ever need her. There is an identical one in each of the bedrooms. Never touch them unless you need to. They're safe ones, so that Hermione won't harm the little one." They nodded once again.

"One more thing. Dobby!" she called.

Dobby, Harry and Hermione's house elf friend popped into view. "I'm sure you know Dobby. He's going to help you two. He's going to get food for you two, when you need it, especially you, Miss Granger, you know in your condition."

Hermione asked, "Professor, you...pay him right?"

McGonagall looked astounded. "Of course, Miss Granger, each house elf is paid equally and with very good wages."

Hermione smiled satisfied.

"Goodnight, you two, get some sleep, and I assure you, the Headmaster does not know anything about this," she assured them.

"Goodnight, Professor, and thank you again," they chorused together as she left.

Dobby was still there. "Dobby is happy to be working for Harry Potter sir and his Hermy friend."

"It's 'Hermione', Dobby," she said with a blush and a smile.

"Dobby is sorry. Her-her-mione," he struggled to say but eventually got it out. "Dobby gets anything Miss Hermione wants."

"Actually, Dobby, I'm fine now, but thank you," she said politely.

"Okay, if you needs Dobby, just call and Dobby will come."

Hermione nodded and he disappeared. Hermione turned to the father of her child, who smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He took her upstairs and saw a hallway, with three doors. He went into one on the left. He looked at the trunk that lay on the ground in front of the bed. There was a _H.G._ on the side of it. "Hermione, this is your room."

She nodded and they heard a soft "meow". Hermione switched on a light and saw Crookshanks laying on the bed. "They must have taken him out." She went to her trunk, opened it, and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked. "Are you going to sleep now?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I don't know. I'm kind of tired, but I probably won't be able to sleep."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going put my pajamas on. Then I'm going into the Common Room, if you want to join me."

She once again nodded and he left.

Harry went into his room. He immediately saw Hedwig on a perch. He let her out the window to go hunting, but told her to keep an eye out for Dumbledore seeing her. He pulled his pajamas out and put them on. When he was finished, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah? Come in!" The door opened and Hermione stood there. "Harry, come see this."

He followed her out the room and into the other bedroom, which was going to be Arabella's nursury. He gasped at what he saw. "Oh, my God!"

"I love Professor McGonagall," Hermione said to him.

In the nursury, they saw a circular baby crib against one wall, a baby changing station, a bookcase with a few baby books already on it, a rocking chair, a dresser, and a few stuffed animals. It wasn't a perfect nursury, but it was a start.

"I can't believe she did this for us!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah," she agreed. He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms, hugging her tight, but not too tight to squish Arabella. "I told it was going to be okay." He kissed her on the top of the head.

"We need to thank her, send her a letter tomorrow. Dobby can pop over there and give it to her," she suggested.

"Yeah, she'll like that. We can spend all day fixing this place up more. Painting the walls, adding things here and there," Harry said. He felt her nod against his chest.

"Right now, all we have to worry about is avoiding Dumbledore."

Hermione pulled away from him, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Yes, I guess I'll go, too," he said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

They both left the nursury, shutting the door and going to their respective rooms.

That night both having pleasant dreams about each other and a baby girl with brown hair and green eyes.

TBC...

Well, there's chapter 4. I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight and sleep tight.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter will probably introduce Umbridge more.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	6. Ch 5: Class

Hey, thanx for all the reviews.

I know Dumbledore may seem OOC, but oh well. Haha. It's FF.

Sorvik: I understand you have that "OCD". But this is fanfiction. It's fiction. I know Hermione is a year older than Harry, but when I first read the series, I didn't know that, so I'm used to her being a few months younger than him. I know her middle name is Jean, but it wasn't that until the 5th book, I think. And I didn't know that school got out 3 wks in June. I always thought it was the 1st wk. And 3 months is long enough to show. Every woman is different. I should know about that. I have 4 nephews and 1 neice. I've grown up w/ pregnant women. Haha. I really wish you'd continue it tho. You probably won't even see this, but if you ever do, I'm sorry about that. It's my story and I want it this way. Haha. I respect what you said, but whatever I write in here, I have a reason for everything. And just so you know, my pet peeve is misspelling. Haha. So i guess we're even.

Tendolover: Haha, I did write a story on paper with Harry & Hermione and they had a little girl named Rosalie. I love that name. I think it's freakn cute. But, i rly like Arabella, too. If I ever write another story about them having a girl, I want her name to be "Rosalie". Of course, I first heard it from Twilight. Haha.

Well, here's ch. 5.

**Chapter Five**

**_Umbridge_**

The next day, the two teens woke up and Dobby had brought them breakfast already. He had put a spell on it to keep it warm in case it got cold. It was a grand feast, filled with eggs, sausages, bacon, fruit, toast, and baked beans. Hermione had to rush to the bathroom to throw up once she smelled the eggs. Harry had to get rid of it, so he ate real fast. When he was done, he went into the bathroom to hold her hair up for her.

When she was done, they went back to their breakfast and ate, although Harry didn't have much of an appetite left after what he just saw. So he let her finish eating whatever was left and watched her eat with a smile.

She noticed his grin, though. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." '_Just thinking about how beautiful you are_,' he thought in his mind. He heard a tapping on the window to his left. He looked and saw Hedwig flying there, wanting to come in. He stood and went to open the door, he noticed a letter in her claw. He took it and saw that it was addressed to Hermione. He gave it to her. "Here, it's addressed to you." She took it and left to bring Hedwig to his room. She flew to her perch and she fell asleep. Harry walked back down the stairs to see the letter opened. "Who is it from?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall. She set an appointment up for me with Madame Pomfrey at noon," she replied finishing her last bite of sausage.

"Do you think I'll actually be let into the Hospital Wing this time?" he asked her.

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I can understand why they won't let you in. We're not together and she figures you would be uncomfortable with seeing...you know."

Harry chuckled half-heartedly. "But I've already seen your-" He stopped short when he realized what he was about to say. They both blushed.

"Er, I'm going shower," he said nervously. "Yeah." He walked away embarrassed, not seeing Hermione's smile and not hearing her small giggle.

They both took a shower and then went to work on fixing up the nursury for the unborn baby Arabella. They changed only a few things, which included putting a soft, pink rug on the stone floor; putting in a few pictures they had brought with them in their trunks. One was of Charlotte and Jacob Granger, one was of Harry's late parents that Sirius had given him. Two were individual pictures of the two of them, and one final picture of them together.

They saw that they couldn't do much else. Although Hermione did look at the bookcase that held only about four books and said, "I'm going to need to go to Hogsmeade soon and get a few children's books. We might need to do that soon, Harry. Go to Hogsmeade, or we can do some baby shopping during the Christmas hols."

"I think the Christmas hols would be better, we can Floo the things in and won't have to worry about lugging them in from Hogsmeade," he said with a smile. They checked the time and saw that it was a quarter until noon.

"Come on, let's get to the Hospital Wing." They made their way to the Hospital Wing, seeing many people as they passed. They paid them no mind, just smiled at them. Hermione was becoming less and less nervous about her bulge. She supposed it was Harry. Harry gave her courage. He stood next to her and held her hand, giving her the support she needed. She couldn't help but wonder if he loved her as much as she loved him. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid he would reject her. She couldn't live with that.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing. Harry opened the doors and let her in first, following in after her. It was bare. It was the first full day of the term and no one, of course, would've done anything dangerous or gotten hurt. Madame Pomfrey was not in sight.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione called.

"Yes? Coming!" they heard her call from her office. She came walking out and smiled as she saw the two teens. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I assume you're here for the check-up?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, then, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you're going to have to step outside." Harry looked at Hermione, frowning. She smiled weakly, watching him leave.

* * *

Harry closed the doors behind him and sat down on the ground, leaning against the doors. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on hearing them inside. He sighed heavily when he realized he couldn't hear anything, so he decided to take a small nap.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later to a noise. He looked up and saw the one person he most definitely did _not_ want to see.

"Hello, Dumbledore," he said with anger dripping from his tongue.

"Harry, I am your superior. It's _Professor_ Dumbledore to you," he said with a sickly sweet smile.

"I can call you whatever I want to. After what you said about taking Hermione away and killing my child, you deserve it." Harry stood up and faced him. He was a good head shorter than the professor, but he probably had a bigger and warmer heart than he did.

"The child will die anyway at the hands of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore told him.

Harry almost faltered, but regained his composure. "How do you know this? Did a Seer tell you this? Or is it that you don't believe I can protect Hermione and my child? Because I assure I can!" Harry gazed into his eyes and saw something. A flicker. "You have another reason."

Dumbledore stared at him. "No, I don't."

"You're lying. I can tell," he spat back.

Dumbledore looked at the doors. "Miss Granger is in there right now, isn't she? An appointment with Madame Pomfrey perhaps?"

"No, she's not," Harry said confidently, trying to get him to go away.

"You're lying, Harry. I can tell," he countered back using his own words.

"You stay away from Hermione and you stay away from me! Hermione nor the baby are going anywhere. You can forget it!"

Dumbledore said some final words, "Don't be so sure of yourself." Then, to Harry's relief, he left.

After another fifteen minutes, the door opened and Hermione stood there with a big grin on her face. "Harry, come see!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Wing. Harry noticed at contraption at one of the beds. It looked like a muggle machine he had seen before somewhere but couldn't remember what it was for. However, since it was a magical machine, it was much more complex. "What? Why are you excited?" he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Look at this!" she grabbed something off of the bed and shoved it in his hand. "What is it?" He was looking at picture of black and white lines and a lump in the middle. "It looks...like a potato. What is it?" Madame Pomfrey walked passed him at the time he said this and smacked him on the back of the head with a pile of papers in her hand.

"Harry! That's our baby! Look," Hermione pointed to a circle. "that's the head, there's the body, there's a leg, and look! She's sucking on her thumb! Isn't she cute, Harry?!"

Harry then saw it. "Oh! Okay! I see her now! Wow!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "She's freaking cute! Do we get to keep this?" he asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, you can keep, show it to your friends, if you want," she said.

"You mean 'friend'," Hermione corrected talking low, refering to Neville.

Harry looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. Maybe we'll see Neville there."

She nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Many people were in there eating already. They saw Neville seated next to a pretty blonde girl from Ravenclaw. She was sitting next to him, conversing happily with him. Hermione looked at Harry confused. He just shrugged and they made their way over to them.

"Hey, Neville," they said smiling and sitting down across from him.

"Who's your friend?" Hermione asked almost teasingly gesturing to the blonde Ravenclaw, who smiled at them, not even looking at Hermione's stomach. Both Harry and Hermione liked her immediately. Neville blushed nervously.

"Oh, hey, Harry, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Fourth Year Ravenclaw. I just met her in the Herbology greenhouses. She's in the Herbology Club."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione extended her hand for her to shake, which she did politely.

"Harry Potter." He shook her hand, as well.

"It's nice to meet you both. Neville, here, saved me from a Giant Venus Flytrap that was trying to bite me and eat me. He pulled me out of the way," she said making Neville blush more.

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Neville," Hermione gushed out.

"Well done, mate!" Harry praised him.

"It was nothing. Professor Sprout said she was going to get it removed as it is now a hazard," he brushed it off.

"Well, that's good," Harry said.

Luna looked at them with a weird expression. "Your auras are very strong. Your magic must be superb."

Harry and Hermione looked confused. They looked at Neville, who just shrugged and smiled, as if saying, '_She's strange, but I like her_.' They turned back to her.

"Er, yeah, some people have said that before," Hermione responded.

"I see a third aura, around your stomach, Hermione. It's pink," she said looking at Hermione's middle.

"Yeah, we're having a girl," she rubbed her stomach lovingly and blushing a bit.

"Her aura is very strong. I think it might be stronger than both of you combined. Her magic is going to be over the top," Luna said looking back at them.

"Thanks, I guess," Hermione replied not having anoything else to say.

"How far are you along?"

"Um, about four months. My due date is January twenty-ninth. We went to see Madame Pomfrey today for an appointment. She took an Ultrasound." Hermione took the sonagram out of her pocket and gave it to Luna. Neville leaned over towards her to look as well.

Luna smiled, "Aw, look at her little hand!"

"Is that a potato?" Neville asked confused at what it was.

Harry smiled. "I thought the same, Nev."

"No, Neville, look, it's their baby. See the head?" Luna corrected him.

"Oh, yeah, now I see it," he replied. "Very cute."

Luna gave Hermione back the sonagram and they continued to converse, happily as they ate lunch. They were beginning to fall in love with the Ravenclaw. She had a strangeness and eccentricity, but they could see she was a good person and did not care that Hermione was with child. The only thing she cared for about them was that they were happy and could not wait for the baby to arrive.

"My Mum died when I was nine and I had always wanted a baby sibling, but that could not be," she said sadly.

Neville reached for her hand on the table and held it, making her smile. "I lost my Mum, too, and my Dad. I'm an only child, as well. I've always wanted a baby sibling, too! Or even a baby to just hold, like a neice or nephew!"

"Maybe we can make a baby, Neville!" Luna exclaimed, but not too loud for a lot of people to hear.

Neville blushed really hard. "W-what?!" he choked out.

"I'm just kidding, Neville!" she said rolling her eyes and they all laughed and smiled.

Harry and Hermione could see something between the two. Something that they couldn't. They were in love.

* * *

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on the couch, holding her stomach.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. He sat down next to her.

Hermione noticed. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Um, okay, I'll tell you. While you were in the Hospital Wing getting checked-up, I was sitting outside the door; and guess who came to visit?" he asked her with a sarcastic smile.

"Dumbledore?" she asked him almost knowingly.

He nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to talk to me. I don't know how he knew we were at the Hospital Wing."

"What did he say?" she asked him eagerly.

"He said that our child will die anyway at the hands of Voldemort," he told her grimly.

"What? How does he know this?! Is he like a Seer or something?!" she asked shocked.

Harry shook his head. "He's hiding something. I know it. I just don't know _what _it is. I told him that neither him nor Voldemort will come near you nor the baby. I did a pretty good job of that with Malfoy."

"Harry, as much as I want to leave here from Dumbledore to protect Arabella from him, I can't because I _do _know that Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now. Dumbledore hates Voldemort, and he's powerful. He can protect us from him," Hermione said. "But there's just one thing I don't understand."

Harry looked at her. "What's that?"

"Why does he want to kill Arabella or take her away from us?" she asked with a far-off look.

"Well, he _did_ say she was going to die at the hands of Voldemort anyway. I think he means that it would best to put her out of her misery and kill her now before she gets any bigger. But like I've said, I don't believe that's the reason. Or at least the only reason," he explained.

"I don't really want to worry about it right now," she said. "I know I'm sounding like a terrible mother, but I'm stressing out over this a bit; and the pregnancy book told me not stress. It's not good for her or me."

He grabbed her hand. "Exactly, don't stress over it. Let me deal with it. You already have enough on your shoulders. Me? I can deal with one more thing." He gave her a smile and kissed her temple. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her upper body. "She's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as Harry's warm breath tickled her ear. She slowly moved her hand over Arabella, soothing her and silently telling her that her Daddy and especially Mummy was not going to let anyone hurt her, kill her, or take her away from them.

* * *

Monday came soon enough and it was time for classes to start. Professor McGonagall gave them yet another gift. She arranged for them to be in all classes together. They were much grateful for that and Hermione made a mental note to write her a thank-you note to her for everything she has done so far.

Everyone was excited about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They were all anxious to see what her class was like. Harry and Hermione walked into the classroom with their heads held high and sat down at a two-seater desk on the right side of the class in about the middle of the row. Some people were there and stared at them. They were, of course, Slytherin, and Harry and Hermione didn't expect them to do anything but that.

"Ignore them," he whispered in her ear, making her tingly again.

She looked at him and nodded, smiling more brighter. As the minutes went by, more and more people came in. Neville came and sat down behind them. No one was with him, so he suggested to just sit by himself today.

"Hey, guys," he whispered to them. They turned around and smiled. "Hey, Neville."

"It's a shame Luna isn't a Fifth Year. I would love for her to sit by me," he said smiling dreamily.

"Aw, is someone in love?" Hermione asked him teasing him a bit, but was still proud that he found someone.

"Maybe," he returned going red.

"Is she becoming your 'special someone'?" Harry asked, making sure that "special someone" sounded very seductive. All three of them laughed.

"I think so. She said she wants to go to Hogsmeade with me when we go for the first time this year." He looked incredulous. "_Me_!" He was shocked that someone would actually like him and want to date him.

"Well, we're happy for you, Neville," Harry said.

"Thanks, guys."

They couldn't talk anymore as the bell rang and Professor Dolores Umbridge walked into the room, announcing silently that class was beginning. "Good morning, class! Welcome to Fifth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will call your name and you will raise your hand and say 'here'." She went through the roster. When she got to Hermione she looked at her stomach sternly and shook her head, clicking her tongue.

Hermione looked at Harry with a look that said, '_Can you _believe _that?!_' Harry shook his head.

When she got to Harry, she said, "I'm guessing _you're _the father?"

Harry nodded confidently, not afraid to say it. "Yes, I am. But that's none of your concern, is it?"

Umbridge just sneered at him and finished calling out the names. "Alright, this year you are to be taking your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, also known as O.W.L.s. It is my duty to prepare you for that." She waved her wand and the stacks of books that were on her desk were soon floating through the air, being distributed to each student. "Being passed out is your new books for this year. I assure you that I will be following _very _closely to the book."

Hermione looked through her book. '_Is this a joke_?!' She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It doesn't say anything about actually _using _spells in the book," she said.

"No, of course not. The Ministry does not want you to be _using _the spells. Just to learn about them." Everyone looked confused.

"Well, then, how do they expect us to defend ourselves?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"Miss Granger, I please ask you to raise your hand in my class and I'll call on you," she said with the same sickly sweet tone Dumbledore had.

Hermione raised her hand, just about to be seriously pissed off.

"Yes?"

"How does the Ministry expect us to defend ourselves if we don't know _how_ to defend ourselves?!" she practically yelled at the teacher. Almost everyone gasped. Hermione Granger would never yell at a teacher.

"I will _not _be talked to in that manner, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," she said totally avoiding the question. "Hormones," she added under her breath but Harry and Hermione caught it.

Harry raised his hand, coming to Hermione's rescue.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You didn't answer her question. How are we supposed to defend ourselves?"

"Defend yourselves from what exactly?"

"Voldemort! He's back and in power! We won't know what to do if he comes along and tries to harm us," he tried to reason with her.

She turned to look at the class. "What Mr. Potter has just said is a lie. The Dark Lord is _not_ back in power. The Ministry has assured everyone that they are quite safe."

"I saw him! I fought him! He tried to kill me again!" he was close to shouting as well.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" she called back to him.

"But-" he tried to interject, but she cut him off.

"Mr. Potter, I'd please advise you to hold your tongue or you will be sent from my class for telling lies and keeping me from teaching my class," she threatened.

Harry stood up and packed his bag. "What class? In classes, you actually _learn _something." Hermione saw what he was doing and copied him, packing up as well.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" she asked as everyone watched the pregnant teen stood up.

"Where he goes, I go," were her last words before she followed Harry out the classroom.

"Can you believe her?!" Hermione shrieked as they walked through the empty corridor to their dorm. Harry shook with anger. "Voldemort _is _back! Where does she think those wounds you had last year came from?! Your scar was bleeding!" Her hormones were out of control.

"I know. How _are _we supposed to defend ourselves, Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione said cooling off a bit, thinking of a plan. "I really don't know." She decided to change the subject. "What's our next class?"

Harry took out his timetable and groaned. "Potions."

Hermione groaned as well. "Just lovely," she said sarcastically. "So, now that we no longer take DADA, what do we do?"

He smiled at her. "I guess we can go back to our dorm and wait for Potions to come."

She smiled and together they walked to their dorm.

* * *

Potions finally came and they sat down together at a table. Severus Snape walked into the classroom as the bell rang. He, like Umbridge, handed out classbooks for them to use. "Here are your new books, don't ruin them. I will not tolerate a ripped book." He set his gaze on Harry and Hermione, who were laughing at a picture of a tap-dancing frog in their textbook. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"Mr. Potter, I'd recommend you to please keep it in your pants. Who knows who's going to wind up pregnant next," he sneered.

Harry glared at him, hating the man even more. He replied cheekily, "I'll try to control myself."

Snape gave him one last look before he started teaching.

* * *

After classes, they went back to their dorm to get started on their homework. "Can you believe they assigned homework on the first day back?!" Harry cried.

"We're getting older. They're giving us more responsibilities." She walked over to the window to gaze out of it as the clouds darkened. She noticed the Quidditch Pitch in the background. "Oh, Harry, I meant to ask you, are you going to play Quidditch this year?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to take care of you and Arabella instead." He smiled.

She turned around to look at him. "You don't have to do that. You love Quidditch."

He nodded smiling. "Yeah, but I love Arabella and you more," he said not realizing what he said. She gave him a confused look. He widened his eyes. "You know what I mean."

She nodded, a little disappointed but not showing it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gathered her in his arms for a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms aroung him as best she could, neither teen wanting to let go.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Voldemort sat in his chair, he called it his "throne", while Lucius Malfoy was kneeling down to him.

"Are you sure of this, Lucius?" he asked.

"Yes, I saw it from my son's mind through a Pensive. The Mudblood is pregnant Harry Potter's child," the servant said.

Voldemort nodded and said, "Interesting." He sat back in his chair and stared forward at nothing.

"Very interesting."

* * *

TBC...

Hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of stupid, but it shows a point I guess.

Next chapter will be REALLY weird and you probably will not want to finish the rest of the story b/c it's not "realistic", but I am confident about the next chapter and I am liking where it's going. It's going to jump a month, so Hermione will be five months pregnant for the next chapter.

Pleez review.

DREWHHR


	7. Ch 6: Voice

Hey,

Oh, my God, if I have to say it ONE MORE TIME! Haha. Okay, listen up, I don't like the Weaselys very much. Therefore, I do not include them in my stories. I may, however, write one or two with them. I just think they're annoying and they're always up someone's ass. Sorry if this offends some people. Haha.

AnimeFanReader01: i have not seen the pink toad trip on a step and break her fat neck, but it would be my pleasure to "make it happen". Maybe I'll use one of the good characters to provoke it to happen. Mwhahaahahaha! Haha.

ozonman: uh, I'm SORRY! Geez! I have been to Sweden but not long enough to know the language. Don't blame me! Blame the English-Swedish translation on the internet. Look, I'll go back and change it for you! Haha. And thank you for spotting that!

i know the pregnancy is going fast, but I'm planning (or rather, it's going to happen) for this story to expand for at least two more years (in the story of course). Haha.

Harry's thoughts: '**_are in italics and bold_**'  
Arabella's thoughts: '_are in italics_'

Here's ch. 6 and I assure you it is going to be weird and totally unrealistic, even in the Harry Potter world, but I like it. Haha.

**Chapter Six**

**_Voice_**

Hermione was now five months pregnant. She had to charm her robes to "grow" along with her swollen stomach. She read in her pregnancy book that it was good to talk to the baby often, so that they would know the parents' voices. She began to do that very often as the book said to.

She'd tell unborn Arabella everything. She'd tell her about her, about her parents, about Harry, Neville, Luna, what she did that day in class, and plenty of other things. She, however, did not tell her anything about Dumbledore or Voldemort. She didn't want to scare her, even though she could not understand a word she was saying. And every night, she rub her tummy and whisper, "Goodnight, Arabella, sleep tight. Mummy loves you."

Hermione was glad her morning sickness ended three weeks ago in the middle of her fourth month and early beginning of fifth. Harry was glad as well, but but still missed holding her hair back for her.

Some great news came when Neville announced that he and Luna were now officially dating. They were the cutest couple Hermione had ever seen. And Luna had become her her girl best friend fairly quickly. Luna couldn't wait for Arabella to be born. She had made her a bracelet made out of coral and gave it to Hermione on her birthday. However, she couldn't wear it until she was a little older. Luna apologized that it wasn't a gift for _her_. Hermione burst into tears when she saw the bracelet. It was the most generous gift anyone has ever given her. She immediately forgave Luna for giving Arabella a present instead of her, telling her that her support was enough.

Harry did something extra special for Hermione's birthday. While Hermione was taking a nap, Harry snuck down to the kitchens and asked Dobby if it was okay if he could cook something for Hermione for her birthday. Dobby complied helping him in anyway he could.

That night, they had a candlelit dinner at their homework table. Dobby put a covered dish down in front of Hermione and uncovered it. She gasped and almost burst into tears again. Harry had made her chili with chopped up bananas. He had asked Dobby not to put the bananas in until the last possible moment, in fear of them getting soggy.

Hermione hugged him close. "Thank you so much, Harry! I've missed your chili with bananas!"

Harry chuckled and hugged her back, replying, "You're welcome, Hermione. Happy birthday."

They ate happily. Harry said that there was no way he was eating the same, so he just made himself some spaghetti with meatballs. For dessert, they had pumpkin pie and whipped cream. Hermione ended the night with, "Harry, this was the best birthday ever. Thank you."

* * *

It was a few days after her birthday did she feel it for the first time. She was sitting on her bed doing her Potions homework, which was a six-foot essay on how to properly brew a Forget-Me-Not potion.

She liked to talk to herself as she wrote the essay, so that she could properly understand it. "..._'and add two rat spleens, which will make it turn an orange color. Then stir it clockwise six times until it turns blue. Then add in four-'_" She stopped writing when she felt it.

Arabella must have heard her mother talking to herself because Hermione felt a kick for the first time. At first, she thought the elastic on her panties had busted, but when she felt it again, she knew _exactly _what it was. She put her hand on her stomach, right over Arabella. "Arabella? Is that you?" A response came in the form of another kick. She smiled widely. "Yes, yes, Mummy feels you." Another kick.

"HARRY! HARRY!" she bellowed, knowing he should not be missing this.

Five seconds later, he ran into her room, panting, "What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Come feel this!" she urged him forward. He rushed to her side, but sighed with relief when he saw she was smiling. "Give me your hand!" She grabbed his hand with both of hers and put it over their daughter. Harry was confused. "Wha-?" She was not kicking anymore.

"Come on, Arabella, do it for Daddy," Hermione encouraged as she noticed she was not kicking.

A second later, Harry gasped and widened his eyes. "W-what is that?!"

"That's Arabella, Harry! She's kicking!" she told him excitedly.

Harry looked confused. "Kicking? Why?" Obviously he had never heard of this.

"Well, she's big enough now to do that." He was still confused so she sighed and added, "This is your daughter kicking, Harry. It's an amazing and beautiful thing! You don't have to understand it, just know that nobody is harmed right now."

That settled Harry and he relaxed more. He smiled as she kicked again against his hand. "I think I understand this now. I just have never heard of such a thing."

Hermione giggled. "It's okay." After a moment she said, "Now that's she's started, she'll probably never stop. And I won't get any sleep."

Harry looked down at her stomach and told Arabella, "You let Mummy sleep tonight, she has class in the morning." Another kick was her response and they both laughed.

* * *

Hermione got in a few hours of sleep each night. She'd be waken up several times during the night from Arabella shifting and moving and kicking. She'd put her hand on her stomach and soothed her down to where she'd stay still. But then after an hour, the pregnant teen would wake up from her baby moving again. She didn't blame her though. She owed her that. She'd never blame her for anything. Ever.

She was always tired every morning. Harry felt bad because she didn't sleep much _because of_ the baby, while he slept _like _a baby. He felt horrible as she stumbled out of her room almost dead to the world.

He told her this. She told him that she was fine and not to worry.

She was okay about waking up because she was carrying her best friend's baby. Arabella wanted her Mummy's attention, even in the insane hours of the night, and Hermione gave her that attention.

* * *

One Friday night, Harry and Hermione were lying on Hermione's bed studying for a Potions exam, when Harry heard it.

A voice.

'_Mmmm....warm. Cozy._' Harry looked at her. "Did you say something?"

She looked at him confused and shook her head. "No."

He shook it off and they went back to studying. But then he heard it again. '_Warm...mmmmm...peace._' The voice was feminine, he could tell that much; and that it was tiny.

He looked up again at her. "You sure you didn't hear that?"

"No. Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just keep hearing voices. Or, rather, a voice."

"Is it Voldemort?" she asked concernedly grabbing his arm.

Harry chuckled at her question. "Oh, no. Not unless Voldemort has taken on a feminine voice."

She still looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard this voice. They said, '_warm...cozy...peace._' It sounded like the voice of a small child." That triggered something. He turned to look at Hermione's stomach. "No way. It-it can't be. It can't be her."

"What?" she asked him looking at her stomach in question.

'_It is, Daddy. It's me. Arabella,_' the voice said.

"Hermione..." he called to her still staring at her middle.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Am I dreaming? Am I...asleep?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "You're very much awake. What is it? What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

"I hear...I hear her, Hermione. I hear her," he said in disbelief.

"Wait, you _hear_ her?! Harry, she's not even born yet, much less talk! Are you _sure_ you're okay?" she asked feeling his forehead, when she felt no unusual warmth, she ran her hand through his pitch-black hair, loving the feeling of it. She missed running her hands through his locks. She missed the feel of the silk. She hadn't touch it since...that night.

"I'm fine," he assured her, closing his eyes at her soft touch. "But I swear I can hear her!"

'_You can, Daddy. It's not your imagination. I'm not talking, Daddy. I'm _thinking_. These are my thoughts_,' "Arabella" said.

"But..._how_?"

_' Bond, Daddy, bond. When you and Mummy created me, it started a bond between me and you. I just started to think and move and kick, now I can communicate with you._'

"How can you know these words and what they mean?"

'_Mummy's been talking to me. I can hear her all the time. And you, too, Daddy. I hear you talk to each other. It's peaceful._'

"Why can't Her-I mean, Mummy hear you?"

'_Because we are already bonded. I'm in her. There's no stronger bond than that, Daddy._'

"But _why_ is this happening? I've never heard of this before," he asked her.

'_I don't know, Daddy, my brain's not that developed._'

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him pulling him away from talking to his daughter.

He looked up at her. "It's her. She's talking, or rather, _thinking_ to me." Hermione still didn't believe him. Harry had an idea. "Arabella, she doesn't seem to believe me. Kick, show her you can understand me."

"Harry, what are yo-?" She gasped as she felt Arabella kick her. She put her hand on her stomach and felt a small puncture on her stomach. "What is that?"

'_Daddy, tell Mummy I'm trying to touch her. It's my hand._'

"She said she's trying to touch you. It's her hand," he told her.

Hermione stared at him with widened eyes. "Harry, if we didn't live in the Wizarding World, I would be telling you that this is impossible."

He smiled at her. "So you believe me?"

She nodded. "You can hear her in your mind?"

He nodded now. "Yeah, it's like telepathy. I'm hearing her thoughts. She's thinking to me."

"How does she know what to say?"

"She said you've been talking to her and she's been listening to us talk. She must be real smart. Just like her Mummy." He smiled up at her, she gave one back.

Hermione looked solemn and a little sad. "What?" he asked her.

"Why can't I hear her, Harry?"

"Because I'm bonded to her, she said. From the moment we...made her, we both became bonded with her. But you're bonded by body. She's _in _you. So, I can hear her thoughts," he explained.

She nodded, wishing she could hear her daughter's thoughts. "Does-does she like the way I've been taking care of her?"

Arabella didn't need her Daddy to ask her. She thought, '_I love Mummy! She's the best Mummy in the whole world! I love the food she feeds me! Especially what I think you call chili and bananas!_' Harry had to laugh.

"What? What did she say?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She said she loves you, you're the best Mummy in the whole world and that she loves the food you feed her, especially the chili and bananas," he answered, making her laugh.

"Mummy loves you, too, Arabella," she hugged her stomach lovingly.

For the rest of the night, they continued to talk to her back and forth.

* * *

In Hermione's sixth month, October, Hermione was given tutoring. Her professors would come to their Common Room in their free hours and she would let them in and they would give her private tutoring as she would rest several times during the day. She was getting sad that her feet were starting to inflate. Harry had joked and said that they looked like loaves of bread. Hermione, because her hormones were acting up, began to cry. Harry hugged and assured her that he didn't mean it.

Arabella had thought-scolded him, '_That was not nice, Daddy!_'

Harry had decided to be tutored as well with Hermione, since he had all of his classes with her. They of course, had one period free because they quit Defense Against the Dark Arts. They knew they needed to learn the class, but they were going to learn absolutely nothing in that class, if they were not even going to do anything active. Hermione, however, probably couldn't duel because she was with child.

Harry would get together with Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirement, which they had discovered about two weeks before, to learn from Neville what _they _were learning in Umbridge's class. He said, "Not much. Although there were a few spells that we learned the movements for." He showed him the movements of several spells, including _Stupefy_, _Levicorpus_, and _Depulso_. Hermione was sad she was missing out on practicing the spells, but Harry took her to the Room of Requirement once to at least let her try it a few times. She felt confident that she could do them. Harry made sure he didn't hit her when he showed her.

Arabella's vocabulary was getting a little better, but she still didn't understand certain words like "sex" and "abortion". Harry and Hermione made sure not to tell her their meanings, no matter how much she begged.

Harry found out he could project thoughts to his daughter, just like she could. She couldn't _read _his mind, but whatever he sent her, she could read that. He loved talking to her. She was always interested in the things around her. She asked him things about himself and about her Mummy. She wanted to know everything about everything. Harry thought she reminded him of her Mummy. He told her this,

'**_You remind me so much of your mother_**.'

'_How?_'

'**_She's just as curious as you are. She always wants to know everything. I bet you're as beautiful as she is, too._**'

He "heard" her giggle. '_No, Daddy, I'm pretty sure I'm not as beautiful as Mummy. No one is, I bet._'

'**_Well, she doesn't believe that, but I do. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_**.' He smiled to himself.

Arabella went back to her questions. '_Daddy, what's love?_'

'**_Where did you hear that, princess?_**' He had started to call her this a week ago. She loved it.

'_From Mr. Neville and Miss Luna. They are always telling each other '_I love you_'. What does it mean?_'

Harry didn't know how to answer this question. He never really knew love. He lived with his neglecting relatives for all his life and barely remembered a time when he was loved. He did love his godfather Sirius and his late parents, however. He knew that love. '**_Love...is when you can't live without someone. If they died, you feel as if you were dead, too. You can't breathe without them. I've lost that part of me when I lost my parents, your grandparents. Love is friendship set on fire. When you love someone, you'd do _everything_ for them. You'd do anything to make sure they were okay. It's like your heart and mind is calling someone else's to tell them that they want to see them tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, forever. That's what love is, princess._**'

'_Do you love me, Daddy?_' she asked him.

'**_Yes, I will love you forever, Arabella._**'

'_I love you, too. Do you love Mummy?_'

'**_Yes, of course._**'

'_Do you love her like Mr. Neville loves Miss Luna?_'

Harry stopped and his heart jumped. He wasn't expecting that. Did he love her? Was he _in love _with her? He went back over his love speech he had just told Arabella. Searching for things that answered that question. If she died, he would die, as well. He felt as if there _was _a fire on his heart calling out to her. Was this what it meant to be _in love_? He remembered...that night and how beautiful and breathtaking she was. How amazing she was for her first time. He remembered her calling out his name as she finished and how wonderful it sounded to his ears. He remembered her kisses on his skin, how light and gentle they were. Her tears as he tore through her broke his heart. How tight she felt around him. Her gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes as they looked into his emerald-green ones with happiness and ecstasy.

'**_Yes...yes, I love her like Mr. Neville loves Miss Luna. Possibly even more._**'

'_Does she know? Because I've never heard her say it before._'

'**_No, she doesn't know. I know she doesn't love me the same way. You'll understand when you're born and older._**' He wanted to get off of this subject. '**_What is Mummy doing?_**'

'_More homework, she's talking to herself again**.**_' He "heard" another giggle and chuckled. _'Daddy, what's rat spleen?_'

He chuckled again and replied with, '**_You'll see in about eleven or twelve years._**'

* * *

Hermione never thought the telepathy would come in handy until the day something bad had happened. It was December and snowing heavily. Hermione was now seven months pregnant and she had woken up hungry during the middle of the night and she had called on Dobby, but he never came. So, to satisfy her craving, she left her and Harry's Common Room and made her way to the kitchens. She never got there as she ran into the one Draco Malfoy and three other Slytherin goons, Crabbe, Goyle, and someone Hermione knew his face but not his name.

"Ah, the Mudblood slut," he greeted with a smile. "We were just coming to the Gryffindor Tower to capture you. Orders from the Dark Lord." They did not know, however, that Harry and Hermione were staying in another dorm, not the Gryffindor dorms. "And I see you're wandless. That will make it all the easier."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat at them and berated herself for not bringing her wand. She widened her eyes, afraid of what they were going to do to her. Or worse, what they were going to do to her unborn daughter. She attempted to run, but was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle. "NO! Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mudblood, no running, don't want to hurt your precious cargo," he sneered. She stopped struggling to save Arabella from harm in case she fell. She began to scream again in case anyone heard her, but Malfoy just casted a _Silencio_ on her.

She eventually just gave up and let her do what they wanted, letting them lead her to wherever they wanted her to go. They went through the castle until they got to the Main Entrance. Hermione had no idea where they were going. The Slytherins led her outside and Hermione felt the cold hit her like a tons of bricks. They walked to the Whomping Willow. Everyone stood back as Crabbe cautiously went up to a knot on the tree and stuck his wand on it, mobilizing the tree and letting them all go into the secret passageway underneath it. Hermione realized where they were going. The Shrieking Shack.

"No one will find or hear you here, Mudblood," the blonde-haired Slytherin said.

Did they plan to keep her there and leave her until she starved and died?! She was already hungry as hell!

When they arrived to the Shrieking Shack, they shoved her inside an empty room. She fell on her back lightly. She out her hand on her stomach to check if Arabella was okay. She felt a kick and sighed with relief.

The Slytherins snickered and one, Goyle, shot a _Crucio_ at her. She screamed but no sound came out because of the Silent spell. Tears leaked through her eyes as the pain never stopped and only got worse. Finally, he ended the Torture Curse.

"How long are we supposed to keep her here?" the nameless boy asked Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord told us to wait for a sign, Levitt. I told you that!" he yelled back. So he had a name now, Levitt.

Hermione heard this exchange. Voldemort? He knew?! So they didn't bring her _here_ to die, just so that no one could hear her.

Goyle _crucioed _her again and she screamed again and felt something go off in her and she began to panic. There wasn't enough time! It was too soon! She couldn't bear it. It hurt too much. She just hoped Arabella couldn't feel it. When he stopped the second time, Malfoy said, "Come on, boys! Let's go to a window and look out for the sign. She's not going anywhere." The four left, leaving Hermione and Arabella in the room alone.

After a few minutes, Hermione felt the Silence charm wearing off. She didn't know what to do. She began to cry, thinking the worst for her unborn child. She wanted Harry. No, she _needed _Harry. She felt a kick in her stomach and thought of something. She put her hand over Arabella. "Arabella, it's Mummy. If you can understand me, kick twice." After a moment, she felt her daughter kicked not once, but twice. She smiled. "Arabella, kick for Mummy two more times if you can get in contact with Daddy."

The pregnant teen waited for half a minute until she realized that it was hopeless. But then the two shudders came. "Okay, tell Daddy that Mummy's hurt. We're in a room in the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy and three other Slytherins. Tell him-tell him to hurry and that I'm in labor. Tell him you're coming." She added, "Kick three times if he's coming. Don't kick if he's not."

She waited and waited and waited.

* * *

_'DADDY! DADDY, wake up!_'

Harry woke up to his daughter calling to him. "Huh?" '**_Arabella, is that you? It's too early, princess. Let Daddy sleep._**'

'_Daddy, it's Mummy! She's hurt! We're locked in a room in the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy and three other Slytherins. Hurry, Daddy, hurry! It's time for me to come out, Daddy. It's time for me to come out._'

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed his wand off of the nightstand. He hurriedly put his socks and shoes on, his coat and deactivated the feather that was the portkey to get to the Hospital Wing on his table. He grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

Hermione was still waiting. She looked down and saw the pool of water, indicating that she was indeed in labor. She began to sob, covering her mouth.

Then, the three kicks came and she felt hope.

* * *

TBC...

I know I'm a horrible writer. I wanted her to have the baby now-ish. I understand if you won't read this anymore because it's stupid. But next chapter will be the birth, obviously. Fa sho!

And I can't explain the bond between Harry and Arabella. It just...is. No one can explain it, but Arabella can _feel _it. I know it's impossible for her to know vocabulary, but she's a smart one. It may seem like it's going to be a short story, but it's actually going to span for at least 2 more years (in Harry Potter years of course).

Pleez review even tho it's horrible.

DREWHHR


	8. Ch 7: Birth

Hey, thanx for support I rly appreciate it very much.

Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to do this! Haha.): J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters and the world. I only own the plot and Arabella.

AnimeFanReader01: It's okay. I don't like rape either. There's not going to be rape in any of my stories. I can promise you that. Haha. Hermione DOES return Harry's feelings, but they don't know that the other does. If you don't like "long get together" stories, then I suggest you stop reading it. Because it's going to be long. But I can assure you, it won't be when she's like 18. But it wont be when she's a year old either. Hopefully, you'll still read it. And I think I have done that at one time or another. I know things that I've never heard of, but SOMEHOW know. It's weird. Like the first time I ever heard the name "Einstein" for some reason, I already KNEW he was a smart person. It's weird, but really cool.

Roxy43: You may hate me! I'm sorry. Haha.

It's kind of short, tho.

Here's ch. 7.

**Chapter Seven**

**_Birth_**

Harry rushed through the corridors to the Entrance Hall and out the big, grand doors. He ran through the grounds to the Whomping Williow. He shouted at it "_IMMOBULUS!_" and the limbs froze in place. Harry didn't waste any time. He shot through tunnel and ran. He was a man on a mission. A mission to save the one he loves. A mission to save his unborn child. He felt as if it was a race against time itself. He had to get there before Hermione gave birth. He tripped a few times, but no harm done. He broke through the trapdoor into the Shrieking Shack. He saw in the corner of the room, four Slytherins including Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and some boy named Levitt Harry had only seen from the Gryffindor table once or twice. They whipped around to look at him.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted at Levitt, who dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted. "I knew you'd come for the Mudblood slut." He laughed.

That made Harry very angry. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!_" Malfoy blocked it and shot back with "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry dodged it and hit Crabbe and then Goyle each with a "_Stupefy!_" Them, too, dropped down unconscious.

Now it was Harry and Malfoy. "Where is she?!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he immediately launched himself on top of him, knocking his wand out of his hand. He punched him as hard as he could, until he fell unconscious as well. In the window, something caught his eye. He gasped. The Dark Mark. Voldemort was coming. He had to get Hermione and get her out of there. He grabbed his wand where it flew.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled running up the stairs hearing her scream in pain.

"HARRY!" she called back from his right. He ran into the room and saw her on the floor. "She's coming!" She screamed in pain again as another contraction rolled through her. He knelt down next to her and took out the feather out of his pocket. "_Portus. _On three...one, two, three." They both touched the feather and were pulled up into the the sky and landed in the Hospital Wing. Harry landed on the floor on his stomach, while Hermione landed safely on a bed, screaming.

Harry at once jumped into action. "MADAME POMFREY!" The medi-witch came running out of her office. "She's in labor!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Hermione's side. "How far apart are her contractions?" she asked Harry.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Nevermind," she replied as Hermione screamed again. "Get her out! Now!"

Madame Pomfrey stuck out her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery Saint Bernard came out of her wand. "Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger is in labor. Hurry!" The Saint Bernard ran off.

Harry ran to Hermione's side to grab her hand. He gripped it like they were about to start a wrestling match. "Squeeze my hand when something hurts." She automatically squeezed it...hard. Harry grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Oh, my God!" He just kissed her hand and told her everything would be alright.

McGonagall came soon enough. "Professor, she was kidnapped by four Slytherins. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Levitt. They are unconscious in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade..." Harry told her.

"...and I was _Crucioed_," Hermione added weakly as Madame Pomfrey put a pillow behind her back to support it. All three looked at her shocked. "Is my baby okay?"

Harry tried his telepathy with his daughter. '**_Arabella, are you okay?_**'

'_Daddy, I'm fine. A little shaken from the shock. Worry about Mummy. I tried to save her from the Curse, but I couldn't. My magic is too weak._'

Harry wanted to cry at her noble words. "She's fine but a little bit shook up. We need to get her out _now_." Madame Pomfrey nodded and said, "Potter, I'm going to need you to step outside."

He looked shocked. He understood that he had to leave for the appointments, but this was the birth of his child. He should stay. Hermione and Arabella need him. He was about to protest, when Hermione beat him to it. "No...he stays."

"Miss Granger..." the medi-witch stared at her, but she was interrupted by the soon-to-be mother.

"_He...stays_," she said firmly. "This is the birth of his daughter. He deserves to stay." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I can help," he offered.

"Very well, Potter. Hold her hand and keep her conscious. I can't deliever a child unless the mother is unconscious," she ordered.

Harry nodded and did as what she asked of him. "Minerva, I need you to get a blanket, a towel, and fill a basin with water for the child." McGonagall ran off doing as she was told. While she was gone she sent a Patronus, ordering that aurors were needed to pick up four unconscious boys in the Shrieking Shack.

Madame Pomfrey pulled Hermione's pajama pants and panties down and off of her. Hermione screamed as the contractions kept coming, squeezing Harry's hand with a death grip. He tried to make himself angry to keep his mind off of the pain. He hated Malfoy. He hated Crabbe. He hated Goyle. He hated Levitt.

'_Daddy, tell Mummy and Pomfrey I'm ready. Tell them I'm ready to come out. I want to meet you and Mummy. I want to see you_,' he heard Arabella's voice in his head. He turned to the medi-witch. "She says she ready to come out." He turned to Hermione. "She's ready to meet us." Hermione smiled softly, sweat on her brow. He gave one back.

"Okay, Miss Granger, you're at ten centimeters. Get ready to push." McGonagall came back with a basin filled with water, and a towel and a blanket draped over her arm. She set the basin down on a table next to Madame Pomfrey.

"Okay, one, two, three...push, Miss Granger!" Hermione gripped Harry's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the top of the head! Push!" She pushed once again.

Push.

Push.

Push.

Push.

"Come on, Miss Granger, one last push. One big push!"

Harry felt as if everything was going in slow motion. Hermione arched her back and screamed loud as she pushed hard to get her daughter out. Madame Pomfrey between her legs getting the baby out. McGonagall was by her side, ready to take the baby to clean her. This was it. The birth of his daughter. His first-born. With his best friend. He couldn't believe this. He felt as if time had stopped. Time stopped so his child could be born.

That's when he heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world.

A baby's cry.

He smiled and watched as Hermione fell back onto the pillows as Madame Pomfrey cut the bond that connected mother and child.

"She's here," announced the medi-witch.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"She's just fine, Miss Granger. Ten fingers and ten toes," Madame Pomfrey assured her looking at her limbs.

Harry saw his child being given to the Headmistress to have her first bath. She was beautiful. Like he said, almost as beautiful as her mother. Maybe even. He looked back at Hermione and mentally shook his head. '_No, they're both equally beautiful._' She was quite small, but she was born two months early.

He turned to look at Arabella, who was being wiped with a towel. Soon, she was swaddled in a blanket. The crying ceased a little as she sensed her parents near. Harry thought to her, '**_Arabella, you're so beautiful._**' He got nothing in return. He began to get scared. He couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. He felt a great sadness that the mind-bond was gone, but became overjoyed that she was here in the world. Ready to meet them.

"Here, Harry," McGonagall said with a warm smile that Harry had never seen on her before. He was given his daughter. He took her in his arms and held her. It was the first time he had ever held a baby. She opened her eyes and he gasped. Green. They were his emerald-green eyes. Her brown hair-Hermione's brown hair-felt soft and stringy. He could see Hermione's chin and mouth. His forehead, minus the ugly scar and his cheekbones. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Hey, Arabella, I'm your Daddy." He swore-_swore_-he saw in her eyes a flicker of recognition. She looked at Hermione and gave her the same look. Harry passed her over to her Mummy.

"Time of birth: two fourty-eight am on Saturday, November the eighteenth, nineteen ninety-five," Madame Pomfrey said looking at the clock on the wall.

Hermione stared down at her daughter as she stared right back. Tears came to the teen's eyes. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm Mummy. Do you remember my voice? I'm Mummy. Mummy loves you." Arabella looked at her, knowing _exactly _who she was, along with her father. She _did_ recognize their voices.

Hermione gazed at her eyes. _Harry's_ eyes. Oh, she hoped she'd have his eyes. If she didn't, she'd love her the same, but she still hoped for his eyes. She couldn't tell who she looked like the most. Her or Harry. She was in the middle, leaning more towards herself, though, because she was a female. Hermione wanted to rest, but she knew that if she tried, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, knowing that she would not be woken up by a kick anymore. She missed it. Her kicks. Her hard kicks that would make her stomach shudder.

Arabella began to softly cry. "No, don't cry. It's okay," Hermione tried to sooth her.

"I think it's time to start breastfeeding now. She's hungry," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

Harry began to get uncomfortable and he looked at Hermione, "I think I'll leave the room, if that's okay." She nodded knowing it would be awkward if he stayed. He kissed her forehead and then Arabella's and left the room.

* * *

Outside the Wing, he ran into someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Remus!" He saw bubble-gum pink hair next to him. "Tonks!"

"Hello, Harry, is Hermione giving birth?" he asked with a smile on his face. "McGonagall mentioned it in her Patronus."

"Actually, she already had Arabella. She's...breastfeeding, so I'm giving her space."

They nodded. "Did you clear out the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, what happened exactly?" Remus asked.

"Well, I woke up to Arabella mind-calling me and she said-" He was cut off.

"Wait, what? 'Mind-calling you'?" Tonks asked confused.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. She said that her and Hermione had been kidnapped and were in the Shrieking Shack. Of course, I immediately jumped into action. I got there and stunned three of them and punched Malfoy unconscious. I saw the Dark Mark over Hogsmeade and knew that I had to get Hermione out of there, because she was going into labor. I used the portkey and got her here. They _crucioed _her. Twice," he shook with anger.

"Whoever it was will be sent to Azkaban for use of an Unforgivable. Each one of them will be expelled, I'm sure, for kidnapping and harming a student and an unborn child," Remus told him.

Harry smiled, glad that they were getting what they deserved. "Good. What of the Dark Mark?"

"Well, we got there just in time. Some are dead though, but only a few. Once they saw that Malfoy wasn't there and that they were a bit outnumbered, they fled," the werewolf explained.

Harry nodded and looked down sad that some had to die.

"So, what does she look like?" Tonks asked excitedly.

Harry smiled, "Like a little Hermione, with my eyes."

"Aw, how cute! Well, since _I _am a woman, can I go see her?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Harry nodded stepping aside so that she could enter the Wing, leaving Remus and Harry alone.

"I need to make contact with Siri-Snuffles and Hermione's parents. But Snuffles can't come see her. He'll have to see her at Christmas. We can take pictures tho," Harry said.

"I'll tell them later today when I get back to London and have them sent straight here," he told the new father.

"Thanks."

"So, you said Arabella..._talked_ to you?" he asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, sort of. Ever since October, I've been mentally talking with my daughter. She said it was a bond. We were connected when Hermione and I made her. Hermione could't hear her though, since Arabella was _in_ her. She's almost exactly like her mother," he smiled.

"'Were'?"

"Yeah, I figured out not long ago that I can't 'speak' to her anymore. It's over. The bond has done it's job. Now she must learn by herself," he said sadly.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and the door to the Wing opened. Tonks stood there excitedly. "Harry, you can come back in now." Harry, followed by Remus, walked into the Wing. Hermione was sitting there holding Arabella. She looked like she was about to pass out. Harry walked to her side and took his daughter from her arms gently. "Go to sleep, Hermione. Rest."

With one last look at Arabella, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Remus smiled when his eyes found saw the baby.

"She _does _look like Hermione," he cried.

"Yeah, yeah, she does." Harry looked at his newborn daughter with a smile. He sat on the bed, next to Hermione. Arabella reached up with her hand to touch him. He touched her wandering hand to satisfy her. What she did next made tears roll down Harry's face.

Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger. Harry then knew. He _knew_.

He knew that he was a father now at that moment in time. She gave a happy coo and he smiled. "Daddy's here. Daddy loves you, Arabella. Daddy's never going to let you go. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you and Mummy. I promise."

She smiled at him slightly. He wondered if she could still understand him. He wondered if that part of the bond was still in effect. He saw McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks leave, giving the family time with each other. Madame Pomfrey, however, stayed to watch over her patient and the new, inexperienced father.

He watched as the newborn yawned cutely, making a little yawning noise, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Madame Pomfrey conjured a bassinet to put her in. Harry moved to set her down. "On her stomach, Mr. Potter."

"Right." He laid her down on her stomach and covered her with the pink blanket. He was glad he and Hermione had...that night together. Because something beautiful and wonderful came out of it. All those times getting up in the wee hours of the night were totally worth looking at this sight. This baby that was blessed for being _alive_. He wondered if this is how his father felt the day _he _was born.

Overjoyed.

He watched as she twitched every now and then. Moved her leg to get comfortable. He grabbed Hermione's limp hand and held it to his chest, right over his heart. If she was awake, he wanted her to rip it out of him. Because he wanted her to have it. He wanted her to have his heart. She's the one and he knew it, all thanks to his daughter. All thanks to the creation they had made on mistake. He vowed he would never call Arabella a "mistake", but rather a "blessing". That's what she was, a _blessing_ from God to two teenagers who were going to love her forever.

He laid there and closed his eyes.

They last thing he saw was his _blessing_.

* * *

TBC...

Hey kinda short, but I had to get it in. I probably won't be undating for about a week. At least until Wednesday. I'm going to my camp with my family for New Year's and there's no wi-fi. I have a laptop, just out of reach of wi-fi. Haha.

Well, if my dad installed a modem, I most definitely will update.

Pleez review!

Happy New Year's!

DREWHHR


	9. Ch 8: Promise

Hey, thanx for all the reviews again. Rly its awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, characters, or world. I own just the plot of this story and Arabella.

Okay in the last chapter I accidently put that it was December and then put that Arabella was born on November 18th. It's actually December that she was born and Hermione would've been almost eight months pregnant, but not quite. So Arabella's b-day is Monday, December 18 1995. I just skipped November.

I really hoped you liked Madame Pomfrey's Patronus. Haha. I asked my sister of what animal she thought of when she thought of a doctor and all I got was a weasel. So I was like, "…no." Haha. Then I thought of Saint Bernards and how they have that little barrel or whatever on their collar and they're rescue dogs and they're used to bring first aid to people when they're hurt. I thought that was a good idea and very cute.

Chapter Eight

Promise

Harry woke up from a baby's cry. He opened his eyes and saw a wonderful sight. Hermione was rocking Arabella in her arms and smiling down at her. She kissed her nose and noticed Harry moving beside her. She looked at him and said, "Good morning."

"'Morning," he said back groggily, but smiling nevertheless. "What time is it?"

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost six in the morning. She woke me up about thirty minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear her. She has to eat every three hours."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, so why don't you give Miss Granger some privacy so your daughter can eat," Madame Pomfrey said. Harry noticed for the first time she was there.

He nodded tiredly and made to get up. "Actually, Harry, you can stay. You look tired. Why don't you just lay on one of the beds and face away from me so that you won't look and I won't know you're peeking," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back, chuckling a bit. He nodded and went to the next bed to lie down. He, however, did not fall asleep. He heard Hermione's shirt being pulled up and began to hear a beautiful sound. Arabella began suckling on her mother's breast. He smiled, wishing he could watch the miracle. But he had to respect Hermione's privacy. So he did.

"She's hungry," he heard Hermione say chuckling.

"Yeah," the medi-witch said back."Hungry little thing."

After a while, Arabella was done eating and Hermione pulled her shirt down. Madame Pomfrey reached for the baby. "Here, I'll put a diaper on her for you."

Hermione handed her over reluctantly. "Thanks." The baby girl started to get a little fussy because she left her mother's arms. A tear leaked out of the new mother's eye as her daughter was searching for her. She watched as the medi-witch put a diaper on her and close the tiny onesie shut. It was a small onesie that Madame Pomfrey had transfigured out of old linen. It was pink to represent the sex of the baby.

Harry turned over on his other side, facing Hermione. She turned her head to look at him. "You done?" he asked. She nodded and he made his way over to hold her as she cried. "What's wrong?" He ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

"I don't know I just can't stop crying," she replied burying her face in his shirt and wetting his shoulder. He just held her. "It's okay. Shh. You're both fine."

"It's perfectly natural," Madame Pomfrey interceded bringing Arabella back to her parents. Hermione reached for her and held her to her chest, keeping her warm from the cold December air. "With all your hormones, it's perfectly normal. Plus, you're tired." Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine. I can't sleep anyway. I'll wait for her to fall asleep," she protested.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked.

Hermione nodded, still gazing at Arabella, who was looking up at the stone ceiling. Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey stalked away.

"What ya looking at, angel?" he heard Hermione ask. Arabella's eyes shot toward her as she spoke. "We're in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. It's where you were born. I think you need to rest now, baby girl. It's time to rest." She began to hum a sweet tune, one Harry had never heard before, but immediately fell in love with. They watched once again her yawn and make that stinking cute yawning sound. Her eyes closed to the lovely lullaby her mother was humming and drifted off into a dreamland.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Did you get in touch with my parents?"

"Well, I ran into Remus outside while you breastfed her for the first time. He said he was going to tell them and get them over here," he answered watching his daughter fidget a few times.

"I hope they come soon," she said offhandedly. "They need to see their granddaughter and how beautiful she is."

Harry smiled and nodded. "What did they do with Malfoy and the others?" she asked.

"Remus told me that whoever _crucioed_ you was going to Azkaban-" she cut him off.

"Goyle," she answered.

"He's going to Azkaban. And then along with him and the others are going to be expelled for kidnapping and harming another student and an unborn child," he told her.

She nodded and gave a slight smile, happy that they were leaving this school and wouldn't be around her or her child.

Harry looked down, sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I failed you and Arabella," he said simply.

"What?"

"Remember about seven months ago, when you first told me about the baby and I promised you I would not let anyone hurt you or the baby?" he asked solemnly.

She nodded.

"I failed you two. I broke my promise." He looked somewhere else other than the two of them. Hermione softly put her hand on his other cheek and turned his face to make him look at her.

"Hey, it's okay. We're fine."

"All thanks to Arabella. If she and I couldn't speak to each other through our minds, I don't know what would've happened. You could've been in the hands of Voldemort," he said sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Harry, I'm not going to say you're wrong, because you're not. But I'm not going to say you're right either. The important thing right now is that we're safe. Arabella's fine and healthy, I'm fine and healthy, you're fine and healthy. And you're with us. Right now. I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled wiping a tear away from his cheek, his eyes closing at the soft and tender contact.

He nodded and said, "Well, from now on, I promise to keep both of you safe from harm. I think the worst is gone. Malfoy and his goons are expelled and Voldemort can't get into Hogwarts. I think we'll be fine for a while. Let's just enjoy Christmas."

She nodded agreeing.

* * *

The Grangers came to see them later that day with Remus and Tonks. Today was the day all of the students were going home for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Hermione, and Arabella, however, were supposed to stay for a few days for surveillance under Madame Pomfrey and see how she was holding up.

Charlotte Granger nearly cried when she saw her granddaughter for the first time. "Oh, my God!" Jacob had to hold her upright to make sure she would faint. They all laughed though at her reaction. Jacob was almost the same way, but not nearly as worse as his wife.

"She's beautiful, kids!" he exclaimed.

Charlotte kissed each of their foreheads and then asked Hermione if she could hold her. She nodded and passed her over to her mother. Arabella was wide awake and gazing up at the Granger matriarch. When she saw her eyes, she grinned, "Harry, she's got your eyes!"

He and Hermione nodded, knowingly. "Oh, and Hermione's hair! Grammy could just eat you up!" They all stared at her. She looked at them. "I won't!" And they laughed.

They were called "Grammy" and "Gramps" for Arabella. Harry smiled at his new family. His new daughter and the love of his life, who did not know this information. He was proud that he had a family to call his own now.

* * *

Harry was taught to put a diaper on Arabella properly. It took a few times, but he eventually got it. Hermione could not stop snickering next to him. He would mock-glare at her. Arabella would play tricks on him. She would kick and kick and kick, making it hard for him to do it. He didn't get frustrated, not one bit. He'd laugh along right with the mother of his child.

After a few days in the Hospital Wing, they were escorted to Hogsmeade to apparate to an alley by Grimmauld Place. However, when they arrived, it was not Grimmauld Place.

It was a quaint little town, with snow everywhere on the ground and on the roofs of houses. There were picket fences at almost every house. Harry and Hermione could tell that if it were spring, there would beautiful and magnificent gardens of all colors in the yards. There was a cute, little, stone church that was on one side of the street. Next to it was a cemetery, surrounded by a black gate.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Remus confused. She noticed that the only ones who did look confused were herself and Harry.

"You'll see," he said and he continued to lead them down the street.

Arabella started to get fussy as the nip in the air caught to her. Hermione held her tighter to her chest, warming her. "Remus, are we almost there? Arabella's freezing!"

"We're almost there, don't worry," he assured her. Harry went to Hermione and took his daughter from her as he was warmer. She calmed down a little bit and snuggled into Harry's embrace. Hermione smiled at father and daughter. They were so cute together. Harry was sensitive, but tough, and to see him hold a baby was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. He was completely at ease.

They arrived at a black wrought-ironed gate that had a golden "P" on it. Through it was a sight. It was a beautiful, stone manor, with a few vines crawling up the sides. There were about four stories that completed the manor, with one tower on the right side. There was a big oak tree in the front yard, with a swing hanging from one of the limbs. There was a fountain right in front of the manor, with a lion in the middle and water coming out of its mouth.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Remus told Tonks, the Grangers, Harry, Hermione, and Arabella.

Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?!"

"Welcome to your new home, you three." He pushed open the gate and led them through. They all walked down the path, around the lion fountain, and to the front door. On the big, oak doors was each a lion door knocker. Remus opened the door and let them through into their new home.

The two teens gasped at the wonderful sight of the interior. The floors were white stone; there were two white stone staircases that wound to a balcony that overlooked the entrance. Under the stairs led to the basement. Over their heads was a chandelier made of crystal that sparkled when the light hit it. On the walls were paintings of what they assumed to be Harry's ancestors and family members.

To the right was the sitting room. A fire was roaring, making the room glow. All of the furniture in the room was red and stuffy. One couch was in the middle of the room, facing the fire. A loveseat was perpendicular to it. Two armchairs were across from the loveseat. Over the mantelpiece was a fifty-six inch flat screen TV. Since Hermione was a muggleborn, they thought they would put in a few muggle touches, help from the Grangers, of course.

To the left of the entrance was the dining room. The dining table was a long, oak table that fit about eighteen people. There was a high chair at the corner of the table all ready for when Arabella was a little older.

They went upstairs and looked at all of the rooms. The nursery was the best room to both parents. It had pink walls. There was a white set of French doors that led to a balcony. They would have to lock it and charm it for when she started to crawl and stand up by herself, so she wouldn't accidentally go outside. A baby-changing station was to one wall as a toy trunk was on the opposite. Next to the toy trunk was a white rocking chair for Hermione to sit in and lull her daughter to sleep. In a dresser were already some baby clothes for her. There weren't that many but Hermione was going to go shopping after Christmas and get her more clothes.

A white, circular crib was set in the middle on a pink carpet. It was silhouetted with a white curtain. There were some stuffed animals a window seat. Hermione's favorite was the white bookcase that extended to the ceiling. There were already so many books on it of all ages. Her favorite book was even on there. _Alice in Wonderland_.

She loved that book. It let her escape to another world for a little while. She was glad she could read it to her daughter now.

In Hermione's room, there was a bassinet by the bed for Arabella while she was still a newborn. Harry had an identical one in his room, as well. They laid her down in the one in Hermione's room as she was beginning to fall sleep. Each parent kissed her head and Hermione turned on the baby monitor, taking its twin to listen if she should stir and following the rest out of the room.

They continued through the rest of the house. There was a big playroom for Arabella not far from her nursery; and another bedroom for her for when she got older. Hermione's second to favorite room, behind the nursery, was the library. It was actually the tower they had seen earlier, or the upper half of the tower. The lower half of it was the house elf quarters. Hermione didn't want house elves, but she knew she and Harry would need help when they were over here and could not count on Remus and Tonks most of the time.

The library was two stories tall and had, what Harry thought, every book imaginable. Of course, this was false, as it didn't have nearly as many as every book imaginable. Hermione thought she was in heaven. She'd spend a lot of time in here.

The master bedroom was wonderful. The bed was made and looked like nobody had slept in it. They didn't change anything in that room, just made the bed. There were pictures scattered on dressers, vanities, and bedside tables of various people, including Lily and James Potter and baby Harry.

Once the tour was finished, they all went down to the sitting room to talk. Harry and Hermione sat on the loveseat, the Grangers on the couch, and Remus and Tonks in the two armchairs.

"Who did this?" Harry asked with a dreamy smile.

"We all did," Charlotte answered smiling back. "It's your Christmas present from us all, in fact."

Hermione was crying happy tears. She stood and hugged everyone. Harry followed suit. They were happy they had a home now.

"Oh, yeah, you have two house elves," Remus said after a moment. "Kit! Torry!" he called. In front of them popped two house elves. One was a male, they concurred because the other had longer eyelashes. Both were wearing clothes, however. They both turned to the teens and bowed.

"This is Kit, he's good with cooking and cleaning. And Torry can help with the baby."

Hermione opened up her mouth to say something, but Tonks beat her to it. "We pay them a great wage every week. And they're happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded. The two house elves turned to the two teens and bowed. "We are honored to serve you, Master Harry and Mistress Hermione. We haven't had a Master or Mistress since Master James and Mistress Lily," Kit said.

Harry's ears perked up at his parents' names. "You served my parents?"

"Yes, Master Harry, sir, best Masters we've ever had," he replied.

* * *

That night was their first night in their new home. Hermione fed Arabella and put her to bed in Hermione's bassinet again. She had to get up several times in the night to feed her again. Harry often heard her cry and came in to help with anything. The new mother would cover her breast with a blanket so he couldn't see.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and soon the New Year rolled in and it was time to go back to school. They were sad leaving their new home. Kit and Torry told them they were going to keep the house clean and in order while they were away.

They told the adults goodbye and embarked onto the train. Arabella was snoozing in an infant seat held by Harry. They found an empty compartment and settled themselves down comfortably. Harry gently took Arabella out of the seat and held her in his arms. He sat down next to Hermione, who kissed Arabella's head. She couldn't get enough of her. The baby Granger-Potter buried her cute, little, almost-bald head in her Daddy's neck, snuggling in close.

They heard a knock on the compartment door, sending them into déjà vu. However, instead of Malfoy, since he was expelled, it was two faces they were happy to see.

"Neville, Luna!" Hermione exclaimed quietly trying not to wake her daughter up. They smiled and waved quietly. Hermione stood and hugged them both.

"Can we sit here with you three?" Luna asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"She's so cute!" Luna cried looking at the baby.

"Yeah, but she's a little bit of a handful. No worries, though. We can deal with it," she said.

* * *

They received no more horrible plans from Dumbledore though, now that the baby was born. However, they still didn't trust him. Not one bit. Hermione still kept her daughter close to her at all times.

Taking care of the baby wasn't easy. Hermione was still being tutored by her professors. Harry insisted that he was to be tutored as well so that he could help with Arabella. If she was real fussy, Dobby would take care of her. They had to eat their meals in their Common Room and they couldn't see their two best friends. Homework took a while since Arabella had to eat around that time. They had a lot to do, but they never complained. Not one bit. Arabella was seeming to be a very well-behaved baby. She received a lot of attention from her parents, Dobby, and Mr. Neville, and Miss Luna.

Eventually, they deemed Remus and Tonks as her godparents. They were excited to be that important to their friends' baby's life. They were going to choose Neville and Luna, but they were too young. Luna was only fourteen. However, they did become "Uncle Neville" and "Aunt Luna". The pair's relationship was beginning to deepen. They had not been to _that _step yet and were not planning to until they got married. Neville had told Harry that he wanted to propose when Luna was graduating. He was going to wait for her and she was going to wait for him.

They had a wonderful and passionate love no one could describe. Everyone thought Luna was eccentric and Neville was a klutz. But to each other they were everything. Harry and Hermione both had found someone like that, but neither knew a thing.

On Valentine's Day, Harry and Hermione decided to do something special together. Not wanting to be away from their offspring, they had a candlelit dinner in the Common Room, like for Hermione's birthday, while Dobby watched Arabella.

Hermione could tell the little tyke was becoming a "Daddy's girl" already. She loved her mother as well, but she loved it when Harry would tickle her feet and she loved to snuggle up in his neck and take a nap. Arabella started to pick things up with her hands at about three months in March. It was small things like a sock or a small, pint-sized teddy bear. The parents would walk her around the school during the weekends. People would look at them, but would smile when they saw the baby girl. She was getting bigger every day it seemed like. They would take a picture of her every month and send it with an owl to her parents to see how big she was getting.

In April, the weather began to getting a little warmer and the family would go outside to be in the fresh air. Arabella was learning to sit up by herself now like a big girl. Hermione started to feed her formula now. She'd actually hold it up by herself and feed herself. They were amazed at this.

Harry was getting nightmares again. Visions. Visions of frightful and scary things that haunted him. Most of them weren't that bad. But then they began to be about his family. It would start where he, Hermione, and Arabella were sitting on the Hogwarts grounds having a picnic and then the sky started to get dark. Arabella pointed to the sky and they looked up and saw the Dark Mark. They had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, except in the Forest where there were dark creatures. Harry had grabbed them and shoved them into the Forest, telling Hermione to take Arabella and go. She, of course, told him no, but he told her to go and save Arabella. She had complied for her daughter but began to weep for him. Arabella was crying and her mother was trying to soothe her.

Harry was fighting five Death Eaters at once. But then he saw Voldemort go into the Forest after his best friend and child. He immediately ran after him. "_Stupefy!_" he had yelled. It hit him but had no effect on him whatsoever. It was like he didn't feel it.

He then tried to tackle him, but he fell right through him. He attempted everything, but he wouldn't stop going after them. He began to cry as he approached them. Hermione was huddled with Arabella in her arms. She had her face planted in her chest so that she couldn't see the horror that was about to come. Harry ran to cover them, but found he couldn't get anywhere near them.

"_NO!_" he bellowed as loud as he could. Voldemort drew his wand. Hermione turned her back to him to block Arabella and protect her as long as she could.

"Stand aside, silly Mudblood," he sneered. She didn't respond so he said, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A green jet of light shot from his wand and hit her in the back. She fell to the ground and Arabella started crying again. She started crying for her Mummy.

"_NOOOOO!_" Harry yelled again sobbing and trying to get to his daughter. Voldemort repeated, "_Avada Kedavra!_" and the cries stopped.

Harry woke up panting and yelling. "_NOOOO!_"

"Harry, Harry, its okay. You're fine. You're fine." Hermione was there at his bedside soothing him and calming him down.

He looked at her. "You're okay. You're okay," he reassured more of himself.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Nothing, bad dream," he replied. "Is Arabella okay?"

"Yeah, she's safe and in her crib. Don't worry, we're both fine." Harry nodded and said, "Okay, go back to bed. I'll be fine."

She asked him one last time, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded and watched her leave. He was fine just as long as she and Arabella were fine. He fell back to sleep and had no dreams.

* * *

In May as school was drawing to a close, McGonagall sent a letter to Harry to see her in her office. He told Hermione where she was going and asked if she needed him to stay. She said no and played with her daughter a little. Arabella watched her Daddy leave the Common Room. She looked at her mother confused.

"Daddy's going to be back soon. Don't worry." She began tickling her, making her giggle and laugh from her gut, which became Hermione's favorite sound. She began to hum a tune, the same tune she hummed when she was born. Soon she began to sing it,

"_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage _

_And storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Storybooks full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_Knowing clouds will rage_

_And storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Castles they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

_Because I will always_

_Always love you_

_Clouds will rage _

_And storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms._"

Arabella smiled at the wonderful lullaby her mother was singing. It was beginning to be her favorite song. Hermione needed to burn that song onto a CD for her in case they had to leave her at her grandparents' house for whatever reason so that she could listen to it when her mother wasn't around. "I love you, Arabella." She kissed her forehead tenderly. Arabella closed her eyes at her mother's gentle touch. Hermione leaned back onto the arm of the couch, pulling her daughter on top of her, lying on her stomach, fully content and at ease, waiting for Harry to get back.

* * *

Harry arrived at McGonagall's office and entered, wondering why she wanted to see him. When she saw him, she smiled and said, "Sit down. I have something to tell you." He did and awaited her response. She, however, decided to start off with small talk. "How is your daughter?"

"She's fine, ma'am. She's five months old almost," Harry answered with a smile.

"Oh, dear, already? It seems like just yesterday she was born," McGonagall said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am, she's growing up fast," he chuckled.

The Headmistress became serious and solemn. "Harry, I need to tell you something. Professor Dumbledore has been keeping something from you. Very important and I think you should know what it is." She looked around on her desk and gave him a piece of parchment. "This is a prophecy and it had your name…and the Dark Lord's name on it."

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while other survives…_'

Harry finished reading it and became solemn. "We have to defeat each other. One has to die and the other has to live."

"Yes, that's what I believe it means," she said.

"What's '_the power he knows not_'?" he asked her.

"I do not know. I'm sure you'll find out in time, though, Mr. Potter. I just wanted to let you know I had found this," she said.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Professor." He stood up and left the office and headed back to Hermione and his Common Room, taking the parchment with him.

He couldn't believe it. He _had _to kill Voldemort. It was his Destiny. It was his Fate. Or the other way around and Voldemort was supposed to kill _him_.

He folded the prophecy up and put it in his pocket as he approached the portrait of Aphrodite. "Arabella," he said and she let him through. He walked in and smiled.

Hermione was sleeping on the couch with their daughter on her chest, sleeping as well. Every so often the baby would twitch and fidget in her slumber. He walked up to the sleeping mother and child. He ran his finger across his daughter's cheek, making her reach up and brush it. He chuckled a bit as the movement woke Hermione up.

"Harry?" she yawned. "What did McGonagall want?"

He knew he had to tell her. He didn't like keeping secrets anymore. But he didn't have to tell her now. He'd wait a few weeks until the summer started. "I'll tell you when school's over. You don't need to be worrying about this when O.W.L.s are coming up soon. Just don't worry about it. I promise I'll tell you."

She didn't want to let it go, but nodded nevertheless, knowing she was going to tell him when he was ready. She held her daughter tight as she sat up and turned to sit on the couch. Harry sat down next to her and said, "You don't have to get up. Here, lay down on my lap." She turned back around and laid her back on his lap, with Arabella still on her chest. Harry put a pillow behind her back to even out the level and make her more comfortable. The baby stirred a bit and turned her head the other way so that she was faced Harry. He smiled and rubbed her back gently.

"Fell asleep, did she?" he asked.

"Yeah, right after you left, I sang her a song and she dozed off," his best friend replied.

"You sang to her? What song?" he grinned.

"Yeah, it's called '_In My Arms_'. It's the song I hummed when she was born."

"Oh, yeah, I liked that tune. Sing it for me," he grinned even brighter.

"No," she blushed but smiled. "Maybe tomorrow when we put her down for a nap again."

He nodded understandingly and ran his hands through her brown locks. She smiled up at him and sighed. With his other hand, he sneaked it to Arabella's little baby feet. He brushed his finger on the bottom of it and tickled it lightly. She began to kick a bit. He chuckled again.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded whispering. "Don't wake her up!"

"I'm not going to wake her up," he told her. "Don't worry."

"What time is it?" she asked herself looking at her watch. "Almost ten. We better put her in her in her crib." She stood up slowly and Harry followed her to the nursery. He walked to the magic turning lamp that glowed off butterflies and turned it on. It was Arabella's nightlight. Then he went kiss her on the cheek. Hermione gingerly kissed her as well and laid her down in the crib on her stomach. She covered her with the blanket on her back. Arabella began to stir and whimper a bit. "No, shh, go back to sleep, angel. Shh." She did and Harry wondered how she did it. How she could do it. She had the magical words of soothing. They left the room whispering, "goodnight, Arabella."

* * *

O.W.L.s came soon enough and Harry and Hermione had to get Dobby watch Arabella as they had to take the exams with the rest of the Fifth Years. They had to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts; however, they found it very easy, as Neville helped them with it. Both teens found the exams very easy.

Arabella was very happy to see her parents when they came back. She'd missed them very much. She giggled when she saw them. A spark of magic must have came out of her because the fireplace all of sudden roared to life. The two teens and Dobby looked in shock at her and the fire. Hermione grabbed her from inside the pack n' play, away from the fireplace. "Hey, Arabella, did you miss Mummy and Daddy while we were gone?" she asked. Arabella wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as tight as she could, laying her cheek on her shoulder, as if to say, "_Don' t leave me again, Mummy, Daddy!_"

"Obviously," Harry answered. "She must have given off her first magic spark." He whipped out his wand and murmured a spell that lessened the fire to a small flame that eventually went out.

"How was Harry Potter sir and Hermione's O.W.L.s?" Dobby asked them.

"They went pretty well," Hermione answered. "How was Arabella? Was she a good girl?"

Dobby sighed. "Well, she was a little upset when you left, but she eventually settled down once I gave her a few toys to play with."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said summoning his coin bag to pay Dobby. The house elf saw what he was doing and said, "Oh, no, Harry Potter sir, no need. Dobby was happy to watch baby Arabella. Keep your money, Harry Potter sir."

"Are you sure, Dobby?" he asked unsure.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, Mistress Headmistress pays Dobby big money every week. Dobby nots broke. I's insists."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Alright, then, Dobby. Thank you very much," he repeated. Hermione nodded agreeing.

"Dobby welcomes Harry Potter sir and Hermione for watching baby Arabella. Call on Dobby if you's need anything." They nodded and he disappeared.

Arabella still gripped her Mummy tight, still fearful of her leaving again. "It's okay, sweet angel, Mummy's not going to leave anytime soon. I promise."

"Hey, princess, did you miss Daddy?" Harry asked her, kissing her cheek making her giggle.

* * *

Very soon it was time to go home. They packed everything up in their trunks, took Arabella's toys and shrunk them and put them into their trunks. They boarded the train with Neville and Luna and entered a compartment.

They all sat down and conversed, mainly telling Luna about the O.W.L.s. She got to hold the baby and feed her some formula. "Mmmm, is that good, Arabella? Yum," Luna asked.

When they arrived back at Potter Manor, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and looked down at their daughter, who was nestled in her mother's arms. "Well…welcome home," he said smiling.

TBC…

Well, I finally finished this. It took me a few days actually. Haha. I was writing this at my camp since I didn't have wi-fi.

I know it was kinda fast, but I felt like I was repeating shit so...Haha.

Btw, the song Hermione sings is called "_In My Arms_" by Plumb. It's one of my fav songs.

Hoped you liked this chapter. Will be posting ch. 9 soon.

Up next: Harry reveals the prophecy to Hermione.

DREWHHR


	10. Ch 9: Prophecy

Hey, thanx for all the reviews. Well, this is my last day before I go back to school. :( Haha. So I wont be posting as often as I was.

Last chapter was over 6,500 words. That was awesome!!! Longest chapter I've ever done. It was a chapter 5 days in the making, though. Haha.

Potter Manor is where James and Lily Potter lived. It IS the old property. I told myself to put that in there and I totally forgot. Haha. Remus, Tonks, and the Grangers fixed it up and gave it to them as a Christmas present. I had meant to put that in there. Kit and Torry were the most random names I could think of that sounded like house elf names. Haha. Also, I forgot to mention this, too. Magic cannot be detected at Potter Manor, so Harry and Hermione can do magic when they want, like at Grimmauld. I'm a horrible writer for forgetting these things. Haha.

I've said this before, but just in case anyone missed it. Harry and Hermione are going to get together, but it's going to be very slow-moving. Very ssssllllooooww. Haha. So if you like fast-moving "get-togethers", this is not the one for you.

**Starman800:** Yeah, I know they already saw each other naked, but it still would've been awkward, you know? They are not going to be in a relationship YET, they have other things to worry about. Just bear with me on this.

**Shyrazie:** hey, sorry for making them reject your name. Haha. I like it, though. It is a very uncommon name. I got it from the Disney movie _Twitches_. They mention some neighborhood or whatever called "Waverly" and I thought that was cool. I looked at your profile and you said you were partially deaf, but didn't have hearing aids. Well, I just want to say, I am partially deaf, too, and I DO have hearing aids. Haha. But it wasn't music that got me this way, I was born with barely an eardrum in my right ear. I have 75% hear loss in that ear and over 25% in the left ear. So I'm over 50% deaf overall. Haha. If you were joking about being deaf then disregard this. Haha.

This is kinda random: but one of my biggest pet peeves is when iTunes does NOT have your song, so you can't get it! Ugh! One of my fav songs is called "Running Away" by Midnight Hour (saw it on a Harry/Hermione fanflick. Hehe.) and I fell in love with it. My mom got me an iTunes card 4 xmas, so I went look for that song and they do NOT have it. So now, all I have left is youtube. Because Limewire is a piece of shit and screwed up my other computer and therefore, I WILL NOT get it on my laptop. Haha. Pisses me off!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters and the world. I only own the plot and Arabella in this story.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Prophecy**_

The young family arrived home to the Potter Manor. Kit and Torry greeted them happily. "Master Harry, Mistress Hermione, Mistress Arabella, welcome home, welcome home," they ushered them into the Manor, bringing in their luggage that Remus put on the front step.

"Thank you, Kit and Torry," Hermione said as their trunks were brought upstairs. Hermione set Arabella's infant seat down and took Crookshanks out of his basket, letting him run and be free. Harry did the same with Hedwig and let her fly outside to hunt.

Remus, Tonks, and the Grangers said goodbye to them and let them deal with everything on their own. Hermione brought Arabella in the family room. She took her out of the infant seat; Torry set a blanket down on the ground and her mother laid her on it on her stomach to look around.

Crookshanks came sulking to the baby sniffing her. "Crookshanks," Hermione warned. "Don't you scratch her."

Arabella looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his fur and almost petting him. He licked her cheek, making her giggle and everyone else laugh.

Hermione looked at Harry. "So are you going to tell me what McGonagall told you?"

"After dinner, I promise," he smiled and kissed her forehead, leaving to go unpack.

After dinner, all three of them went into the nursery so that they could put Arabella down for the night.

"Are you going to sing to her?" he grinned as his daughter was getting a little fussy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat in the rocker with Arabella. She began singing Arabella's song, getting her to pass out. Harry just stared at her, thinking she had the most beautiful voice in the world. It was angelic. The first voice Harry wanted to hear when he died, singing that song, was her voice.

When she was finished, Arabella was out like a light. Hermione tucked her in with the blanket. "Goodnight, baby girl, Mummy loves you." She turned around and saw Harry staring at her. "Well…?" she asking him about her singing.

"It was…beautiful," he choked out. "Um…I'll meet you in the living room to tell you. I'm going put my pajamas on and I need to get something." He rushed out before he said anything stupid.

Hermione shut Arabella's door, leaving a crack in it. She smiled and went put her own pajamas on.

They met in the living room. Kit had put a roaring fire on, warming them, even though it was the summer, as there was a little chill. "Thank you, Kit," Harry said and the house elf bowed and left. Harry and Hermione both sat on the couch. Hermione put her feet up and leaned back against the arm of the sofa, while Harry just sat with his feet on the floor. He gave her the parchment in his hand. "This is a prophecy...made about me...and Voldemort. McGonagall gave it to me. She said Dumbledore was keeping it from me."

She took it and read it. When she finished, she looked at him with a tear in her eye. It rolled down her face. "So, you have to kill him?"

"Or he's going to kill me," he replied solemnly.

"No, _you _are going to kill _him_," she corrected. She leaned forward and turned his head so that he would look at her. "_You are_ going to kill _him_. Not the other way around."

He nodded, agreeing that she was right. He hoped he could destroy him once and for all and then live in peace.

"What's '_the power the Dark Lord knows not_'?" she asked looking at the parchment again.

"Dunno. McGonagall didn't know what it was either. I guess we'll have to wait and see," he replied sighing. After a moment, he said, "Arabella is not going to like her Daddy being a murderer."

"Harry, don't say that," she protested. "If anything, she should be proud of you. You're supposed to defeat a Dark Lord, who wanted to kill her. She wouldn't be ashamed of you. She'd be proud because her Daddy protected her." She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "She should be proud to be your daughter, Harry." He nodded again. "Can I copy this? I want to look it over and study it so I can help you," she asked talking about the prophecy.

"Yeah, sure, just don't leave it lying around. You don't know what could happen and whose hands it could get into," he told her. "You don't have to help me with this. I won't ask for your help."

"You're not asking," she shook her head. "_I'm offering_." She smirked. "I _want _to help you. You _don't_ have to be alone in this, Harry. It doesn't say anywhere in here that you have to do this alone." He knew she was right. Like always.

"I _want_ to let you help. I do. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me," he said looking down.

"If I get hurt, Harry, it will be because of _me_. Not you. _Me._ I became your friend, not knowing what I was getting myself into," she chuckled. "And I'm _staying_ your friend, now _knowing_ what I'm getting myself into. I'll help you as much as I can."

"I think there's going to be a battle. A Final Battle between him and I. I do not want you going with me. I know, I understand you are powerful, maybe even as powerful as me, but you have Arabella to take care of. She needs you. And you have to be there for her. I'll try to win this for you and her." He smiled trying to reassure her. " I'll let you help me with anything I need help with. But please, just do this for me. Don't insist on you going with me. I need you here safe with Arabella. I need you to be here for her. Promise me," he said strongly.

A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. He was right. She had to stay for her daughter and take care of her. She wanted to fight in the Final Battle and help Harry out, but she knew she couldn't leave her daughter with Arabella's grandparents, while her parents were probably not going to come back. She needed to be there for her. She nodded. "I promise. I can't believe I wanted to do that. I'm such a horrible mother." She began to cry a little harder and Harry took her in his arms.

"Shh, you're not a bad mother, Hermione. You just weren't thinking. Your mind was somewhere else. I'm sorry you can't come with me. But it's something that has to be done. You have to be strong. Be strong for Arabella. Be strong for her," he said stroking her hair with his fingers and kissed her brown locks.

Hermione nodded, pulling away from him. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "We better get to bed," he said and they stood up and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Harry walked her to her room and she said, "I'll copy this down and give it back to you tomorrow."

He nodded and hugged her. "Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Goodnight, Harry." She opened her door and went inside.

Harry just stared at her shut door for a few seconds before he went to his own room.

His head hit the pillow and he was out.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up at around six. He got up and left his room, in pursuit to Arabella's nursery. He heard a soft crying and went to the crib, seeing his daughter lying there, crying a bit, and trying to eat her feet. When she saw her Daddy's smiling face, she cooed happily and reached for him. "Hey, Arabella. Hey, baby girl, Daddy hears you." He lifted her up and sniffed. "Phew, looks like you need a change." He brought her over to the baby changing station and changed her diaper.

When he was done, he picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. He set her in her high chair and she moaned a bit, indicating that she was hungry. "You hungry, princess?" Arabella stopped moaning and clapped happily, as if saying he got it. He was still amazed that she still knew what he was talking about. He felt as if a piece of their bond never left and was still there inside of them, still functioning. He could connect quite well with her.

Harry took out some baby cereal they had started to feed her. It was only a little bit though because they were just trying it. He pulled up a chair, snapped her bib on, and began feeding her breakfast. After she was done, he pulled out a bottle full of Hermione's breastmilk from the fridge, unstrapped Arabella, held her in his arms, and began to feed her the milk. They stil fed her formula, but every now and then, they gave her breastmilk. She ate in hungrily and stared at him with her emerald-green eyes. He stared back at her. Green met green. Matched.

Suddenly, a pop was heard and Kit and Torry appeared in the kitchen. "Master Harry, Mistress Arabella, good morning, sir and miss!" they chorused.

"Good morning, you two!" he chanted back.

"What would Master like for breakfast this morning?" Kit asked.

"Um, pancakes?" he said unsure of what Hermione wanted to eat. "With chocolate chips in them."

"Coming right up, Master," he said and got to work on breakfast.

"Does Master wish Torry to take Mistress Arabella to give her a bath once Little Miss is doing eating?" Torry asked nervously.

"Oh, no, that's okay. Hermione or I will give her a bath a little later. Thank you, though," he protested.

Torry bowed and began to help Kit with the breakfast.

Then, Hermione shuffled into the room sleepily. Harry chuckled. "'Morning, beautiful." Her hair was a mess and she looked so tired. But, yet, Harry thought she looked amazing.

Hermione glared at him mockingly. "Shut up." She saw her daughter in his arms and made her way over to them. "Good morning, Arabella." She kissed her forehead. "Did you wake Daddy up this morning?" Arabella saw her Mummy and kicked her legs a bit, her eyes widening and lighting up, happy to see her.

"Whoa!" Harry said as she almost fell out of his arms. "Actually, no, I just woke up at about six and went to the nursery to change her and feed her. She was already up, though."

"Oh, okay, what's for breakfast?" she asked seeing Kit and Torry at the stove.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," her best friend answered with a smile.

"Mmm, yum," she said back. "Did you feed her the baby cereal?"

"Yeah."

"Did she like it?"

"Yeah, she didn't spit it out, if that's what you mean," he chuckled. Arabella took her mouth away from the nipple of the bottle, finished with it. She sighed a cute baby sigh, as if to say, "_Yum!_" They laughed at her, making her giggle. She held out her arms for Hermione, who took her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Arabella, you want Mummy now?"

Kit and Torry finished with the breakfast and gave them to their Master and Mistress. Harry offered them a few and they took them gratefully and sat down at the table to eat with them. Once Torry was done, she took the "Little Miss" as she called her and held her so Hermione could eat.

* * *

After breakfast, they both went give their daughter a bath in Hermione's bathroom. They put her in a baby bath tub. They had no trouble and dressed her for the day. After, they let Torry watch "Little Miss" while they both took separate showers.

Hermione was finished first, as she had gotten in the shower before Harry did. She grabbed her wand and dried her hair with a drying spell to get things done faster. She dressed in jeans and a cute, white, short-sleeved blouse, that showed a bit of cleavage. She saw the parchment that had the prophecy on it and she remembered that she had to return it to him. She took it and hid her copy of it inside a book and put the book in her bedside table. Then, she left her room to go to Harry's to bring it to him.

She knocked on the door and opened it. She widened her eyes at what she saw. She had already seen them once before, but she was shocked at how much he filled out in a year. Harry was standing there bare-chested, with a four-pack, as he was fifteen after all. He was more toned than she last saw his chest. More buff. She smiled and blushed a bit. He was, thank God, wearing pants. He was drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, 'Mione. Need something?" he asked noticing her and then looked at her cleavage and widened his eyes a bit. He immediately looked away, but Hermione never noticed.

"Um, here, I brought back the prophecy. I copied it last night, like I said I would. I'll review it in the library during Arabella's naps if you want to come join me and see how the progress is going," she said giving him the parchment.

He nodded and took it, putting it in a box and in his walk-in closet on a random shelf, next to a pair of trainers. Hermione watched his back, gazing almost hungrily at his muscles. She snapped out of her daze as he walked back to her. "Well, I'll just go get Arabella and play with her for a while." She hurriedly left the room, shutting the door, with a smirk on her face.

She walked to the nursery, finding her daughter and Torry on the floor of the room. Arabella was lying on her back on a blanket, kicking her legs. "Hey, Arabella, did you miss Mummy?" She knelt down and Torry backed up. "Thank you, Torry."

"You're welcome, Mistress," she bowed and disappeared. The little baby girl happily raised her arms to her mother, who helped her into a sitting position. "You need to learn to get up on your own, little girl." Arabella looked at her, with a look that showed understanding. Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused. She knew her daughter could communicate with Harry by telepathy, and with herself by kicking, but could she still understand them?

"Can you understand Mummy, Arabella?" she asked thinking herself stupid for asking a five month old this. However, Arabella just looked at her and smiled, giving her slight "yes". Hermione widened her eyes a little bit and smiled. "You're Mummy's big girl, aren't you? You're a smart little girl, huh? Mummy's gonna get you!" She began to tickle her stomach softly, making Arabella giggle. She fell backwards on her back and Hermione "attacked". She raised her small shirt and leaned down and blew raseberries on her stomach, making the child laugh full out and from her gut. Suddenly, Harry came in and joined in the "torture of Arabella". He held his daughter's arms down so that she wouldn't try to push Hermione away. Hermione looked at him and smiled, and then continued to blow raseberries on her daughter's tummy.

They had a grand old time, playing with her and tickling her and laughing at her giggles. She loved her Mummy and Daddy. She remembered what her Daddy said about love when she was in her Mummy's tummy and she _knew_ that's what this was. She could feel the love in the air and inside her, coursing through her veins. She loved to be loved. And she loved to love. She couldn't believe she was here in the world. Here. In her room with her parents. Just...existing as time itself rolled by. She had everything she needed in the world right here. Her Mummy and her Daddy. And that was enough.

After an hour, her Mummy said it was time to take a nap. Arabella was indifferent about naps. She didn't like them because she was not with her parents. But she did like them because when she slept, she dreamt. She dreamt of her Mummy and her Daddy and herself in a field full of warm sunflowers and long tufts of grass and wheat. It was warm and the wind was blowing and everything was perfect. In the dream, they just laughed and ran and her parents kissed, like Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna did a lot. In the dream, she was a little bit older, about two or three years old. Her parents would come alongside of her, one on each side, and grab her hands. And they'd swing her back and forth as they ran. In reality, her world was almost perfect. But her naps made her enter a world that _was_ perfect in every way imaginable.

* * *

Hermione and Harry left the nursery after turning on the baby monitor. Like Hermione said she would, she went to her room to get her copy of the prophecy and went into the library to begin her research. She walked to the baby monitor receiver on one wall and turned it on, so she could listen for Arabella. She smiled as she could hear her soft and tiny breathing. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and an ink quill to get started.

Harry decided to go for a walk and see the town of Godric's Hollow. He went to the cemetary and subconsciously looked for two names. It took a while, but he eventually found them.

_James Potter  
Born 27 March 1960  
Died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter  
Born 30 January 1960  
Died 31 October 1981_

He smiled at the gravestones. His parents. His parents that gave their lives up for him were lying under the earth, not knowing their son was standing there. "Hey, Mum, Dad. Uh..." He didn't know what to say. "I'm living in your old home. The Manor. Remus and Tonks fixed it up for Hermione and I. Hermione's my best friend. She's a Muggleborn like you, Mum. Uh, she's also the mother of my child," he said this part a little quietly. "I know what you're thinking. I'm only fifteen and I should not be thinking about children. But we just got caught up in the moment. It's a girl. Her name is Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter. She was born on December eighteenth, nineteen ninety-five. She's real beautiful. She has our eyes, Mum." He chuckled. "And Hermione's brown hair. She's amazing. She's only five months old, but I feel like she can understand us and she's very advanced for her age. It's amazing." He turned to his Dad. "Dad, I hope I be a great father, like you were. There's a prophecy that was made about me and Lord Voldemort. It said that I have to kill him or he has to kill me. We both can't live while the other survives. Hermione, she's real smart, she's trying to figure it out right now and what it means, because I'm supposed to possess this power that the Dark Lord knows not. Please, guide me while I do this. Be with me always. I love you both. And...thank you."

He turned and left the graveyard, wiping his eye of stray tears that had seeped out of his eyes. The next time he went there, he needed to bring them something. A bouqet or a wreath. He made his way back home and went to the library to see Hermione's progress.

"Hey, how's it coming?" he asked looking over her shoulder. He saw two words written down on the scrap piece of parchment. He read them out loud, "'_Good' _and '_Evil_'." They were right underneath Harry and Voldemort's names respectively. "No good, huh?" he asked giving her a weak smile.

She shook her head. "No, everything makes perfect sense except the power part. I have no idea what that power could be," she said.

"Well, you are off to a good start, I'll say that," he told her trying to cheer her up. She gave him a real slight smile this time. "What power does it mean? Like a magical power. Like I'm supposed to be more powerful than him or something? Like I'm the most powerful wizard in the world?" he asked confused looking at the prophecy again.

"Well it says '_knows_' not. It doesn't say '_possess_'. So maybe you _don't _possess the power." Then she got a breakthrough. "Oh! Maybe it's a power that you have and Voldemort doesn't. Because it says '_power the _Dark Lord _knows not_'."

"We just established this," he said confused at what she was saying.

She rolled her eyes cutely. "No, listen to me. We established that we think the power is magical. That you possess some magical power that will outweigh Voldemort. What if it isn't? What if it isn't a magical power? What if it's something bigger than that? Something more complex and at the same time simpler than that?"

"What are you getting at, Hermione?" he asked not following her.

She turned to him and looked at him dead in the eye. "What if it's a power that everyone in the world has, including yourself, but Voldemort doesn't? What if it's a power that everyone can have?" She smiled, not believing she was getting this. "What if...it's a feeling?"

Harry looked at her. Now she was making perfect sense. "It makes sense now. But what feeling?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then turned around to write something on the paper. Under Voldemort she wrote, "_Hate_". "Voldemort feels hate all the time," she said. "And you feel..." She wrote another word under Harry's name. "...'_love_'."

He stared at the word. "'_Love_'?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, love. That's the power," she grinned widely.

"So, I'm supposed to...love him to death?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione gave him a frown.

"I'm kidding." They chuckled.

"Alright, thank you so much, Hermione, for figuring this out." He kissed her on the top of the head. "No problem, Harry."

Suddenly, from the baby monitor, came a cry.

Arabella was up and she wanted her Mummy and Daddy. They looked at each other and left the room to tend to their offspring.

* * *

They walked into Arabella's room. "It's okay, Arabella, Mummy and Daddy are here. Shh. It's okay, angel," Hermione soothed softly and took her out of her crib. Arabella stopped crying once she was in her mother's arms. Hermione changed the baby's diaper and Harry came up behind her, looking at Arabella. "Hey, princess."

She giggled at him. When Hermione was done, she set her on the floor and they sat down with her. Harry _accioed _a bottle of breastmilk from the fridge in the kitchen and he gave it to Arabella, who took it gratefully, feeding herself.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I went see my parents' graves today." She looked at him and smiled.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I told them all about you and Arabella," he said.

"That was nice. Did you tell them about the prophecy?"

He nodded again. "I asked them to guide me through this."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "You know that they are going to."

"Yeah."

Arabella's eyes shifted back and forth between her two parents as they talked. She found it very interesting.

Together they watched Arabella eat from her bottle. When she was done, she set it aside and looked at the bookcase, and then back at her Mummy, who grinned widely, knowing exactly what she wanted. "You want Mummy to read you a story?"

Harry groaned, "Oh, Lord!" and fell backwards on his back. "My daughter's a bookworm now!" Arabella looked at him and clapped her hands and laughed.

"That's my girl!" Hermione just said and _accioed_ a children's picture book to her. Arabella held out her arms. Hermione picked her up and set her in her lap. The book was _The Veleveteen Rabbit_. It was a good story that was about a toy rabbit who was brought to life by his owner's love. Arabella listened to her mother read it and she smiled, thinking that she was just like the rabbit. She was brought to life by her parents' love. But maybe, just maybe she was brought to life for a purpose. A bigger purpose. She could feel she was born for a reason.

But what?

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 9. Hoped you liked it. Remember, I go back to school tomorrow so I won't be posting as much. I'll try to fit in some time to write, though every day if I can. And I probably can. Haha.

It's a little bit shorter than last chapter, but it's still good. Yeah,...still good. Haha.

Well, I think Arabella is so effing cute. And a little bit of a cliffie, although you probably know what the answer is. I wanted her to have a reason to be here.

Next: More baby blues, I guess. I'm probably going to put in a few things about Arabella and her "purpose". May jump a few months, as well.

Anyway, pleez review!

DREWHHR


	11. Ch 10: Summer

Hey, so this chapter will be in a little bit of Arabella's POV. It's not in 1st person, but it shows a little about her life and what she's thinking. It's pretty effing cute, if you ask me. Haha. Btw, Harry and Hermione will sometimes be referred to as "Daddy" and "Mummy" in this chapter so, a little heads up.

**Cateagle: **You are right on the freaking target! Haha. That's awesome!

Maybe it would help if I said that they are not going to get together until after the war. I'm sorry if I gave something away. But that's how I want it, after the war. Haha.

This chapter is going to be mainly about Arabella and her life during the summer.

Hey, here's ch. 10.

**Chapter Ten**

**_Arabella_**

Arabella got to meet her late grandparents. Well, their gravestones, actually. Harry brought her and Hermione to the cemetery to see their tombstones. Strangely enough, baby Arabella knew exactly who they were. Her Daddy had bought a bouquet of lilies for his mother and a wreath made of wooden sticks for his father. Hermione, who was holding Arabella, gave her to Harry so that she could kneel down and say a few words to them. Harry stood back and gave her some space.

"Hey, my name is Hermione Granger. I live in your house now, with Harry. He's my best friend. I also gave birth to your granddaughter, Arabella. I just wanted to say thank you for giving up your lives to save your son. I know that sounds horrible, but if you didn't, I would never have met the most amazing, caring person in the world, at least to me. I would never have had a best friend. I would never have Arabella." She wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed softly. "And I never would have fell in love." She said this last part almost inaudibly, so that Harry could not hear. And he didn't. Just the way she wanted it to be. "Thank you again." She stood up and walked over to her best friend and daughter. She smiled and he asked, "You okay?" She nodded and smiled. They headed for home.

Arabella saw her mother's tears. It made her sad to see her Mummy crying. She reached over for her. Hermione took her and held her on her left hip. The baby girl looked into her mother's eyes and with a small, tiny thumb, she brushed the tears away. Harry watched this with a heavy heart. Hermione stared at her daughter. How could she know? Arabella just smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. It worked, Hermione smiled back. Harry opened the big gate for them. They walked through and he shut it, locking it behind him.

* * *

Arabella was now almost six months old and was getting bigger. Hermione would exercise her legs a lot to get them movement and so she could start learning to stand up by herself. Hermione knew she was too young for that, but she seemed to know what she was supposed to do on her own. Arabella had grabbed onto the coffee table in the living room a few times before, but could never pull herself up.

It wasn't until Hermione had put a bottle of formula on the table to get it out of Arabella's way, did it happen. Arabella was on a mission. A mission to get her bottle. She saw it. There. Right there on the coffee table. Her mother had turned away to tidy things up a bit. She looked at her and then back to the bottle. Then she grabbed onto the coffee table and pulled herself up onto her feet. Holding the table with one hand, she reached out with her other to grab the bottle and _thump!_ She fell back down on her back and bottom, her diaper cushioning her fall. She grunted loudly and Hermione whipped around, her motherly instincts taking over, as she thought something bad had happened to her. When she saw her daughter grinning, lying on the floor with the bottle in her hand, she sighed with relief. But then, she gasped.

"Arabella, did you just grab that bottle off of the coffee table?" she asked her. "I could've sworn I put it out of your reach." Arabella raised the nipple to her mouth and began sipping on the bottle, smiling mischieviously at her Mummy and kicking her feet innocently. Hermione noticed this. "Arabella, did you pull yourself up?"

Arabella giggled, causing a little bit of formula to come out of her mouth. Hermione wiped it off with a spit-up rag she had lying on the coffee table. Arabella still stared at Hermione, who was shocked. "Arabella, can you do it again?" The baby girl took two more sips and pulled the nipple out of her mouth and sighed cutely. She put the bottle to the side and used her hands to sit up. Then she took her hands and grabbed the side of the table. She used her legs and arms to pulled herself up to a standing position. She looked at her Mummy. Hermione widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "HARRY! COME SEE THIS!" she yelled startling Arabella a bit. "Sorry, angel," she apologized.

Harry came bounding down the stairs and he rushed into the living room. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look at you daughter," Hermione smiled.

He did and exclaimed, "Arabella, you're standing up!" He sat down next to Hermione.

"She's too young to be doing this, Harry! She's only six months old. Not even. Ordinary babies usually start standing up on their own at about eight to ten months," Hermione cried incredulously.

Harry looked at her. "Well, Arabella's not like ordinary babies, Hermione. She's magical."

"Yeah, but even magical babies start standing up at eight to ten months. You're right. She's not ordinary, Harry." She looked at her daughter. "She's _extraordinary_." She smiled at her. Arabella looked back at her with a smile of her own, and then she plopped down on her bottom.

"Oops," Harry said as she fell.

Arabella looked at him, unsure of what to do. "It's okay, Arabella. You're fine. Anytime you fall, just get back up," he said. She seemed to know what he was talking about and she reached back up and grabbed onto the side of the table again; she pulled herself up with no effort this time and they clapped. Hermione kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Good work, Arabella," Harry agreed.

The not-quite-yet-six-month-old plopped back down on the floor and reached for her bottle. She put it back in her mouth and finished it off.

* * *

She still had that feeling of her purpose in the world. What was she to do? She knew it wasn't to drink formula for the rest of her life, even though it was good, but not as good as Mummy's breastmilk, that was for sure. Maybe it was something bigger than that. Something with meaning. She always questioned this. Was she supposed to collect all of the books in the world, like Mummy wanted to do? Maybe not. It did have meaning though. Books meant a lot to Mummy. She knew it would make Mummy happy if she could collect all of the books in the world for her. Just for Mummy! When she smiled at her, she never wanted it to leave her face. She figured if she could do that for her mother, she would always be smiling. That could have been her purpose for being born. To keep a smile on everyone's face. Keep them happy and never sad. Laughter made Daddy happy. She could tell. Everytime Mummy would laugh, Daddy would smile and laugh with her. It was like a chain reaction. If Mummy was smiling, then Daddy was smiling, as well. And if they both were smiling, so was she.

Mummy was planning something. She always had a paper and feather in her hand and scribbling away. Arabella was always curious as to what it was. One day, she pulled herself up against the couch and looked at what her mother was doing. She saw black writings, but had no clue what they meant. She looked at her confused. Mummy stopped writing and looked at her. "Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Arabella just looked at the parchment and back at her. "Oh, it's something for Daddy's birthday. It's coming up soon. Shh," she put her finger on her lips as if telling her to keep quiet. The baby girl just smiled, silently telling her she wouldn't tell a soul. How could she? She didn't know how to talk!

Arabella loved to pull herself up. The only problem was: she didn't know how to get somewhere to pull herself up. She watched how Mummy and Daddy walked and moved their legs. She sat down on her bottom and moved her legs out and looked at them. She was supposed to do something with them, but what? She would study curiously, with a furrow in her eyebrow, like Mummy had, and watch them stand, walk, sit, run, kneel, and dance. She was studying how to be a person. A human. A...part of the family.

So, she would just sit there and stare at her legs, trying to figure out how to work them. She already mastered standing up. Now, to master at something to do with the knees. She watched Mummy and Daddy kneel down on their hands and knees and look for a toy that had fallen under the couch. She gazed at how they would move back and forth, trying to get it out. It looked easy enough.

She put herself on her stomach and then on her hands and knees. "Did you get it, Harry?" Mummy asked.

"No, not yet," he said with a grunt. He then crawled over to the other side to see if he could reach it. She watched him crawl all over the place, until Mummy gasped and said, "Oh, my God! We're stupid!"

"Why?" asked Daddy.

"Look," she grabbed her wand and waved it saying, "_Accio_ toy!" The stuffed bunny rabbit came shooting out from under the couch and into her hands. Harry smiled and shook his head. "All that work..." They chuckled and turned to Arabella and saw what she was doing. They crawled over to her.

She began rocking back and forth, trying to imitate them. But not quite getting at it. "Arabella, what are you doing now?" Mummy asked. "Are you trying to crawl?" She looked up at Mummy. So that's what it's called. _Crawling_.

She stared down at her legs, trying to get them to move. _How do I move you_? she thought to herself. She watched as Mummy and Daddy came closer and how they would lean on their other side to lift their other leg up. And so on with the other side. She looked back down at her legs again and slowly, but surely, she began to move them. One and then the other. When she got her second leg forward, she looked up at her parents. _Am I doing this right? _she wanted to ask them. They said, "Come on, Arabella, you're doing it," Daddy said.

Arabella continued to move her legs, one in front of the other until she reached them. Mummy picked her up into her arms and hugged her tight. "Oh, Arabella, that was amazing!" She kissed the side of her head. Harry tickled her side, making her giggle. "Good job, princess." He kissed her forehead.

Arabella was happy her parents were proud of her. She could tell something was wrong because they would stare at her when she would do something new, like she doing something wrong. But then they would be proud of her. Was she doing something wrong? Why were they so shocked?

Mummy was getting anxious. Arabella could tell that from her emotions waving off of her. She was nervous about something. It was something about a "birthday". Was it Daddy's birthday, as she had told her a few days ago? So it was. Arabella always felt as if Mummy could tell her anything. She would listen to her and not judge her, because she wasn't sure what that word meant. Arabella loved to listen to Mummy's soothing voice. It filled her with happiness when she heard it, just like when she was in her tummy.

* * *

Harry's birthday eventually came and they had a small party. The Grangers, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Neville, and Luna were the only ones invited. Everyone was pawing over Arabella and how she was already crawling. Harry didn't mind that they weren't paying attention to him. He could barely pay attention to himself. He was so wrapped up in his daughter. She was so intriguing. Hermione had Kit bake a cake for him. It was a plain, white cake with chocolate frosting, just the way he liked it. Hermione let Arabella have a taste of the frosting from her finger, which she loved. She moaned when she tasted it.

Hermione eventually stopped stressing over what to get Harry for his birthday. He smiled widely when he opened it. It was a frame with the picture of the three of them. The frame was silver and had his name engraved on the left side, where he was; Hermione's name on the right side, where she was; and Arabella's name was on the bottom, where she was in the middle. At the top it had "POTTER-GRANGER" engraved. He looked at her and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the side of the head. "Thank you."

Harry showed the photo to Arabella. "Look, princess, there's Daddy, and Mummy, and you." Arabella looked at the photo and pointed to herself in the picture and then to herself, as if saying, "_That's me!_" She smiled at the picture.

"Yeah, that's you, Arabella!" he chuckled at the seven-month-old.

* * *

Harry thought Arabella was becoming more and more like Hermione everyday, but with a few of his mannerisms. He saw the furrowing of her brow was a trait passed down from Hermione. The books. The love of their cat, Crookshanks. She was very quiet a lot. He wondered if she was thinking too much she didn't have time to make noises. That was all Hermione. However, he noticed that she would hide a lot, like he used to when he was living with the Durselys. He, however, did it to escape his cousin from pounding on him. Arabella did it to play. She was quite fast at crawling, just like him and running. She got his athleticism and speed.

"Quidditch player?" he hinted to Hermione when they saw her speed.

She just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

His daughter also inherited the Marauder traits, much to Hermione's disappointment. She played small tricks on her parents. Not bad ones that made them have a heart attack. Rather, ones such as crawling away from them when they weren't looking and going around to their other side, so they're looking for her on the other side frantically. She usually gave in and giggled and they turned to find her giggling her head off. Another one would be when she magically levitated things out of their reach on accident and yet, on purpose. The levitating magically was the accident part. The getting things out of their reach was on purpose. They wouldn't yell at her though. They would scold a little, but never yell. Yelling never solved problems.

Hermione was so not happy with her tricks, but she saw that she did it out of pure humor and did not mean any harm and she always did what she was supposed to do. It was like there was a part of herself locked up in the Marauder trait that was screaming to come out. Because after she would do something "bad", and she got scolded, she would feel horrible. _That_ was all Hermione in there.

* * *

A month later, it was August, and Arabella was almost eight months old, and it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts. All three of them were in Arabella's playroom. The parents had decided to put that room together since she was getting older now. Hermione's parents had went all out on getting toys for her. Since they couldn't get candy for her because they were dentists, they felt the only alternative was toys. She had stuffed animals, learning toys, toys that played music, toys that sang to music, toys that counted, toys of all colors, toys, toys, toys! Arabella felt as if she was in heaven with all of the toys.

They had even given her a giant teddy bear, which Harry and Hermione put in a corner of the room. Arabella ran-crawled up to it and hugged it tight, loving the feel of the fur. They were afraid she was going to be frightened of it. But they saw her reaction. She was playing with the "enemy". They knew that she had Harry's bravery, as well, which Hermione's was so happy about.

"Aww, Arabella," Hermione cried as she saw her daughter hug the bear. "Do you like the big teddy bear?" she asked her. Arabella looked at her and Hermione _knew_ she liked it.

Harry decided to be playful, so he got on the floor and rolled over to Arabella and the bear. She giggled at him and when he stopped rolling, she crawled over to him and threw herself on top of his chest, trying to tickle him. "No! Mummy, help!" Hermione just laughed and stayed where she was. Arabella picked herself up onto her feet and lifted her foot up and tripped and fell. Harry and Hermione stopped suddenly. The floor was carpet, so there was no way she could have hurt herself badly. She began to shake and cry a little. Hermione rushed to her and held her against her. "Hey, you're okay, it was just a trip. You're fine."

Arabella lifted her head, all better now. She wiggled out of her mother's grasp. Hermione set her on the floor and shook her head. But then, Arabella went over to the big bear again and both parents watched her, knowing somehow it was coming. She arrived to the big bear and pulled herself up on her feet. "Harry, go-" Hermione didn't finish. He knew what she wanted. He rushed to her and held her tiny hands in his fingers. She took a step forward, then another step, then another. Another. Another. Harry let go of her hands and she walked a half a foot before she fell down.

Harry and Hermione were wondering how in the world could she know how to do this.

* * *

Arabella had finally mastered standing and crawling, now it was time for walking. She had used the big, cuddly animal bear as leverage to get up. She watched her Daddy run to her and gazed at his legs, knowing that this was her time to start walking. Daddy grabbed her hands and slipped his first finger in her tiny hands and helped her walk. She lifted her first foot and slapped it down onto the ground. She smiled and then did the same with the other. Another Another. Another. Another. She almost got scared when Daddy took his hands away and she was on her own, but then she saw Mummy and walked to her. She was almost to her when she fell. She wanted to stop, but then remebered what Daddy said when she started standing up, "_Anytime you fall, just get back up_." She stood up again and began to finish the last two feet to Mummy's arms. "Yay!" Mummy held her tight and hugged her. Daddy came up next to her. He was just as proud as he was when she started standing up. It was amazing.

Was this her purpose? To make her parents proud of her? Maybe that's what it was.

* * *

It was time to go back to Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks were on a holiday before they had to go back to their positions as aurors, so the Grangers came to pick them up. They were excited and shocked to see their granddaughter to be walking and running to their arms, giggling. Hermione and Harry came running after her, laughing as well. Charlotte lifted her granddaughter in her arms. "Hey, sweetheart, you're walking now!" She kissed her cheek and looked at her daughter. "How is this possible?"

They shrugged. "We don't know."

"This isn't ordinary," Charlotte said.

"We know. It's extraordinary. _She's_ extraordinary!" Hermione exclaimed.

They said goodbye to Hermione's parents when they went through the barrier. When they walked right past the engine, the "five-minute-warning" whistle blew, scaring Arabella and causing her to bury her head in her mother's shoulder. Harry brought their luggage to the stationmaster and they boarded the train, many people looking at them, but smiling at Arabella.

Once they got toward the back, they found Neville and Luna in a compartment talking. They opened it and asked them, "Hey, can we sit with you two?"

"Sure!" Luna stood and hugged Hermione tightly, careful not to squish Arabella, who hugged Luna as well. Neville stood as well and hugged Hermione and Arabella, and shook Harry's hand.

"She's gotten big since we saw her in July," Neville said referring to Arabella.

"That and more. Watch," Harry sat down on the opposite side of Neville and Luna, next to Hermione, who set her daughter on the floor. "Walk, Arabella." The eight month old walked to the compartment door and back, wobbling a little, but was fine. Hermione picked her up and set her in her lap.

"Whoa!" they cried shocked at seeing an eight month old walk.

"I know! She decided when she wanted to walk. Not us!" Harry told them.

Arabella leaned back on her Mummy's chest and rested her against her breast, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Arabella didn't want to leave her home. She was safe and content there. At least Mummy and Daddy would be with her at Hogwarts. She guessed the reason she felt safe at her home was _because _she was with her parents. So if she went anywhere with them, she'd still feel safe.

Maybe her purpose was to follow them no matter what happened. Maybe she was to make sure _they _were okay. Maybe. Just maybe. How was she to know what her purpose in life was? Her toy Etch a Sketch didn't spell it out for her. No one told her.

As she sat on Mummy's lap, she thought about her dreams. Her dreams of being content and happy in a field of sunflowers with Mummy and Daddy and not having a care in the world. Her dreams of Mummy and Daddy acting like Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. Her dreams of her perfect world with no worry. She opened her eyes, reached out and grabbed Mummy's left hand. And then the other. She placed Mummy's hands and put them around her waist, holding her. Warm. Safe.

Safe. _In my arms_. Safe in Mummy's arms. Like the lullaby she sang to her almost every night. _Her _lullaby. She was safe now. Daddy was keeping everyone safe. He was closest to the door. He wouldn't let anything happen to Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna, Mummy, or herself.

Maybe she was here to keep _them_ safe. Her parents. When she was still in Mummy's tummy and the bad men had hurt, she tried to shield her. But her magic was underdeveloped and not strong. But what was she keeping Daddy safe from? Why was he scared? She didn't like them to be scared. It scared _her_. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Feeling safe.

TBC...

* * *

Well, that was ch. 10. Hope you liked it. Kinda short. Arabella was fast at standing, crawling, and walking, huh? Well she's smart and she can understand a lot.

We now have an Arabella POV. I think it would be nice to have Arabella's side of things every once in a while. Its cute, isn't it? Haha.

Well, will be posting ch. 11 soon as I can. But first I have to write it. Haha.

Next: Sixth year starts. More of Arabella's "purpose" in life. Also she may say her first word. This year is going to go very fast. I can assure you.

DREWHHR


	12. Ch 11: Speak

Hey, here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling does. I only own Arabella and the story.

**DarkHeart81:** You're almost there! He already knows he's in love with her. He just doesn't want to act on it yet. She's there for another purpose.

Her "accidental" magic does not have anything to do with "the power he knows not". Fyi. Haha. Or maybe it does, I guess. In a way.

Um, yeah, **AnimeFanReader01** kinda scared me a little bit. Haha. I don't think I ever said he was human. I'm not sure what you mean. And I didn't say that there WAS going to be a Final Battle, just that he thought there was going to be a Final Battle. And nice with the salt. Haha.

This is Sixth Year. I was not looking forward to writing this Year. I'm not sure what to write about. There's not gonna be enough action or anything. It's probably going to go very fast. Next chapter might be Arabella's birthday and about Horcruxes.

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Speak_**

They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the Opening Feast. They saw all the faces they wanted to see and all the ones they didn't, like Dumbledore. Arabella sat, once again in Hermione's lap. Her mouth watered at the food in front of her. But of course, she couldn't eat it. Before Hermione ate, she fed her some mashed bananas from a baby food jar. She semed to really like it. She would take a bite and twiddle both of her index fingers happily. Hermione thought this was very cute.

After, she gave her a bottle of formula and began to eat her own food. Arabella's eyes would watch her mother's fork go from her plate to her mouth. She was so fascinated by this.

When the Feast was over, Harry took Arabella now and lifted her up in his arms. With Hermione, they walked to their private dorm to go to bed. Arabella snuggled into Harry's embrace and buried her head in his neck. Harry smiled as her breathing even out, indicating that she was indeed asleep. "'Arabella'," Hermione said as they stepped in front of the portrait of Aphrodite, who opened up and let them through saying, "Lovely to see you two dears and the little one." They both smiled and went inside. The fire was lit, igniting the room. They took Arabella up the stairs to the nursery to put her down for the night.

Hermione kissed her cheek, followed by Harry and they laid her down, and closed the door.

* * *

The next day was Harry and Hermione's first day of classes. So they had Dobby watch Arabella for the day and they would come check on her at on their study break. They decided to rejoin Defense Against the Dark Arts this year because Umbridge was fired. Their new DADA professor was surprisingly Nymphadora Tonks. They smiled as they saw her walk into the classroom. She winked at them as she passed and then blushed as she tripped on her big combat boots.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Nymphdora Tonks, that's Professor Tonks to you," she smiled. She called out the roster and began with her lesson.

Potions came next and they were once again picked on by Snape. After Potions, was History of Magic with Professor Binns. Harry began to fall asleep and Hermione kept having to elbow him in the ribs to wake him up. She whispered into his ear, "It's the first day, Harry, and you're already falling asleep?" He felt her warm breath tickle his ear. He whispered back, "I think he must have bored _himself_ to death." Hermione had to giggle at Harry's joke. It made perfect sense since Professor Binns was a ghost.

The next two classes went by really slowly. The pair were wanted to go back to the Common Room and check on their daughter. Lunch soon came and they stopped by the Great Hall to grab themselves a sandwich each and ate and finished them on their way to the Common Room.

They walked in and saw Arabella lying in a pink bean bag chair Dobby must have conjured for her. He was in front of her, feeding her strained vegetables from a baby food jar. When she would take a bite, she would pull a disgusted face, but ate and swallowed it as she was hungry. But soon, she would wash it down with a swig of formula from her bottle that was in her lap.

When her eyes set on her parents, she swallowed and grinned widely.

"Hey, Arabella, did you miss us?" Hermione asked kneeling down to her, pushing back her short, brown locks that matched hers, and kissing her forehead. Arabella smiled and closed her eyes at her soft and tender touch.

Harry followed suit and kissed her cheek on the other side of her.

"Dobby, I can take over from here. We have fifty minutes before we have to go back to class. Take a break," Hermione offered.

"Thank you, miss," he bowed and disappeared after giving her the jar. Hermione sat in his spot and said, "Open wide, angel." Arabella opened her mouth and she fed her the food. Harry looked at the contents and scrunched his face face up in disgust. "Arabella, you like this stuff?"

They swore they saw her slightly shrug and take another bite. Hermione only fed her half of the jar, since she could not eat the whole thing. She capped it and put it in a mini-fridge they had in the room. Then she cleaned her daughter up. Arabella stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck, giving her a hug properly now that she could move. Hermione hugged her back. "You missed Mummy and Daddy, huh?" She let her go and hugged Harry, who embraced her tightly.

"Hey, princess."

They could tell she missed them terribly. It broke their hearts, but it had to be done. She couldn't stay with them all the time. Plus they had classes. She would never take her eyes off of them, as if she looked away, they would disappear and she'd never see them again.

"Mmm-mmm...." the eight month old moaned. They looked at her, wondering what she was doing. "Mmm-mmm....mmm-mmmu...."

"What are you doing, Arabella?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Mu-mmmmm-yy..." she sounded out. They looked at each other, not quite sure what she was saying; they turned back to her, seeing what she was going to do next.

"Mu-mmm-my..." she said again and they understood. She was saying "Mummy".

Hermione choked a laugh out. "Arabella, are you saying 'Mummy'?"

She nodded. "Mumm-my!" she said it a little better.

"There you go!" Harry encouraged. "Now, say 'Daddy'". She looked at him, not sure exactly how to put her "D"'s together. When he saw that she was struggling, he waved it off saying, "We can work on it later."

"Mummy!" she said it right this time and they laughed. Hermione cried out, "That's right. I'm 'Mummy'!" She kissed her forehead again and hugged her. "Oh, I love you, baby girl."

"Mummy!" she couldn't stop saying it. She loved that word. She wished she knew how to say "Daddy" and then she could be able to say her two favorite words all the time.

"Can you say 'Arabella'?" Hermione asked trying to get her to say her own name.

She struggled with that, too, only able to get out, "Uh-bell!" They smiled at her try.

After thiry-five minutes of trying to get her to say something other than "Mummy", Dobby appeared and gave them a five-minute warning. They nodded and said goodbye to their youngling. "Mummy!" she cried when she saw them leave, once again breaking their hearts.

When they walked to their next class, they both looked at each other and smiled. Without words, they could speak. It was like a telepathy going on. When Hermione turned back to look ahead of her, Harry continued to stare at her. He reached for her hand and took it, slipping his into it. She looked down at the interlaced fingers and then up at him. She smiled and squeezed his hand and they continued to walk to their next class.

The last classes passed and they hurried back to their dorm to relieve Dobby of his baby-sitting. When they entered, Arabella ran to them and held on Hermione's legs for dear life, "Mummy!"

Dobby was panting. "Phew! Thank goodness you came back! Little One's been calling for you!"

Harry bent down to pick her up. She nestled her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione rubbed her back soothingly. She looked at the house elf, "Thank you, Dobby. Same time tomorrow?"

He didn't shake his head. He was happy to watch the Little Potter girl. He nodded and popped away, leaving the young family. "Arabella," Hermione started. "Do you want Mummy to read you a story?" That cheered her up a bit. She lifted her head and looked at her, nodding slowly. Hermione replied, "Okay. Come here, angel." She took her out of Harry's arms and brought her to get her changed into her pajamas. It was a little early, but they weren't going anywhere. They wanted to stay together tonight. Harry went to change out of his robes, as well. Once she was done, she told her to go pick out a book from her shelf. Arabella hurriedly, almost strided, to get a book. Hermione smiled at what she picked out. It was _The Velveteen Rabbit_. Her favorite story. Hermione took it when she held it out to her. "Come on, we'll go read it in Mummy's room." Arabella ran to grab her plush bunny rabbit and ran back to grab Hermione's hand and they went to Hermione's room to read it.

Hermione lifted her onto the bed and she quickly got changed into a pair of red, plaid sleep pants and a maroon Gryffindor shirt. "You ready?" she asked her and sat down on the bed next to her. She nodded vigorously. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Harry stood there in blue, plaid sleep pants and a gray t-shirt. "Hey, could I join you two?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask." He smiled and crawled up on the other side of the bed, with Arabella in the middle of them. She smiled at him and leaned her left side of her body on Hermione, who put an arm around her. Holding her bunny rabbit tightly, she watched with wonderment as her mother opened the book to start reading it. Every so often after Hermione would finish a page, she would stop her from turning page and point a picture, wondering what it was. And they would tell her.

"That's a wooden rocking horse!"

"That's a sandbox."

"Look, he's getting all dirty."

When the Velveteen Rabbit was thrown out into the rubbish heap with all of the other old toys, Arabella gasped, just like she always did at that part. She pointed a the Rabbit and looked at her mother.

"Yes, he's crying," she said pointing to a teardrop that was on the Rabbit's cheek.

Arabella smiled when she saw the golden fairy making him into a real rabbit. Just before Hermione finished the book and put it on her nightstand, Arabella nodded off, snuggling down under the covers, holding on tightly to her bunny rabbit. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he was _out_. His head was on the pillow, faced them, fast asleep. She smiled and rolled her eyes. '_Oh, alright! There's enough room anyway!_' Deciding she was not going to wake him up, she gently took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table on his side. He moved his head, but did not wake. She looked at her daughter and kissed her temple. "Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you," she whispered. Not wanting to leave him out, she whispered, "Goodnight, Harry" but not getting a response.

She turned her lamp out and lowered herself under the covers, putting a protective arm around her daughter and falling into a much-needed slumber.

In the night, Harry's hand subconsciously snaked up to place itself on hers. Their daughter put her tiny hands on top of theirs.

Neither woke up.

But smiles appeared.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up and saw Arabella's smiling face looking at her. "Good morning, angel." She kissed her forehead. She felt a warmth on her hand that was around her daughter's body. She looked and saw Harry's hand on top of hers. She smiled and slipped it out from underneath his. He woke up and looked around confused.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. You fell asleep," she said. He looked at her and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You were tired." She looked at her clock. "Come on, we better get ready for classes."

* * *

They fell into the same routine they did the year before. Tonks came by to their dorms regularly to see them and see her goddaughter. Hermione's sixteenth birthday came along and they all went out to eat at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. They all had a great time. Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Arabella, Tonks, and Remus met them there, all went and ate a dinner and drank butterbeer.

"Mummy!" Arabella would say and Hermione would smile. She knew it was her mother's birthday.

A few months rolled by. Arabella finally learned to say "Daddy", which became her second word, "book" following at third, and "Quidditch" at fourth. Both parents were proud. She learned other words soon enough, like "Tonks", "Aunt Luna", which came out "Oona", and "Unca Nev".

Soon, her first birthday came and they had a party for her. The Grangers Flooed over to the Common Room; and they had Dobby bake a cake, with a white bunny on it. She smiled at it and they sang "Happy Birthday".

"Close your eyes and make a wish," Hermione said to her.

Arabella closed her eyes. She knew exactly what to wish for. She inhaled and blew out her lone candle and everyone clapped and cheered, making her smile. They all had cake and Arabella got icing all over her face. Hermione scolded her, but laughed as she tried to get the chocolate icing off of her cheeks. "Mummy! Stop!" she giggled and Hermione tickled her.

* * *

One day in January, Harry got a message from McGonagall saying she wanted to talk to him in her office. He told Hermione where he was going and left. When he got there, he got a sense of deja vu. He sat in the chair in front of her desk. She looked up and smiled slightly at him.

"Harry, I've got more information for you from Dumbledore that I found. Ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Harry thought hard. No, he'd never of the word. "No, ma'am. What is it?"

"Well, it's a Dark Magic. In the magical world, you can make yourself sort of immortal in a way. You do this by splitting your soul and putting it into objects or even people. The trick is you have to kill a person each to create a Horcrux," she explained.

Harry's mind reeled.

"Yes, the Dark Lord split his soul into not one, but _seven_ Horcruxes. _Seven! _I believe you have destroyed one already, Harry." He looked confused. "Tom Riddle's diary." He widened his eyes as realization dawned on him. "Dumbledore has made a list of the remaining Horcruxes. It seems he's destroyed one already, he's marked it off." She gave him a piece of parchment. He read it. The first two were scratched off.

_Tom Riddle's Diary_

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring_

_Salazar Slytherin's Locket_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem_

_Nagini_

"Wait, this is six. What's the seventh? It's not on here," he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I can't think of anything else that would be a Horcrux."

He smiled at her, thankfully. "Thank you. So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, it seems to me that once you destroy a Horcrux, you destroy that piece of his soul, so he'll be more vulnerable and once you destroy them all, he'll be mortal again and you can kill him normally," she said.

He nodded, shocked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I feel that you are the person whose best-fitted to go after these Horcruxes. I think you should go on a search for them. The sooner you leave, the closer we come to the Dark Lord's downfall."

He looked absolutely shocked now. "You want me to go and look for these objects, with no idea where they are or how to find them?!"

She sighed. "Harry, I know it sounds mad and almost impossible, but the only advice I can give you that I can even _think_ of is: open a book."

He nodded and left the office. "What about Hermione and Arabella? They're not coming with me. Arabella would be in too much danger and she needs her parents, at least one of us."

"I'll talk to Tonks and see what I can do about guards."

Harry stood and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." And he left.

* * *

"So, you have to destroy them?" Hermione asked after Harry explained to her what McGonagall just told him.

He nodded. "Yes, it _has _to be me. Or at least, to hunt them down. I don't necessarily have to destroy them. Someone else can."

"Where's the seventh?" she asked looking at the parchment. "There's only six. You said there was seven."

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't know what it was. Neither did McGonagall," he said.

"I want to go with you," she said looking at him seriously.

He shook his head. "No, not this time. I want you safe. And...what about Arabella?" he reminded her. "You can't leave her."

"_You _can't leave her," she countered.

"Hermione, I wish I could take this back. It's my destiny to defeat him. I wish I could just be a regular father, but I'm not. I was marked without asked and I got this put upon me. I need you to be there for her. She'll be safe with you. McGonagall said she was going to get Tonks to put up guards for the both of you. You have to let me go. I'll be fine, I'm sure," he said taking her hands in his.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Harry brushed it away with his finger and then wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed on his chest. Arabella watched with a tear flowing down her face as well, as she saw her mother crying. She hid in the shadows, too low to be seen. Something was wrong.

* * *

"When will you leave?" Hermione asked later on.

"I don't know. McGonagall told me the sooner I leave, the closer we are to the Dark Lord's downfall," he said. "I was thinking June. At the end of this year. We'll all go back to the Manor and I'll stay with you two for a few days and then I'll set off. I'll also need to find out where they are, so I might Floo to the Manor every now and then to look through the library."

She nodded sadly, knowing that he _had_ to do this. He _had _to defeat him once and for all. And there was only one way to do it.

* * *

Harry came and went, going to the Manor, as he said, to look through the books in his family library on Horcruxes. He found some leads, but he was not positive. He would make sure he spent time with Hermione and Arabella every night.

The months passed. Harry would have these sudden pains from his scar. He knew _he _must be planning something. He never told Hermione, though, because he didn't want to worry her. News spread around that Professor Dumbledore had been murdered in his sleep by two Slytherins, who were working for the Dark Lord. They were immediately caught and sent to Azkaban.

Harry, Hermione, and Arabella attended his funeral. It was true that they did not favor the man, but they still showed their respects. Plus, he was the most powerful wizard in the world and he had kept them safe all of these years.

Exams came and it was time to go home to the Manor.

* * *

For a few days at the beginning of June, Harry spent time with his family. On the day Harry was supposed to leave, they went to the park, swinging Arabella on a swing. She giggled the whole time, "Higher, Daddy!" she would yell and he would push her higher. They had a picnic there and ate a long lunch, just enjoying the scenery and listening to the birds chirping in the trees. It was a beautiful and perfect day, not a cloud in the sky.

Harry and Hermione were lying on their backs on the red-and-white checkered picnic blanket, while Arabella went play on the jungle gym. Harry looked at Hermione. She looked a little worried, but still all the more beautiful. He reached over to the middle of them and placed his had on hers. She looked at him and smiled, turning her hand over to interlace it with his.

"Mummy! Daddy!" they were interrupted by Arabella's voice. They looked up and saw her slide down the red slide the park had. They waved and laughed as she fell on her bottom with a small grunt. She just stood back up and shook it off; and then went back to the stairs to go again.

"She's having a blast!" Harry said to Hermione.

"Yeah, she reminds me of you," she replied with a smile. He looked at her. "She doesn't hurt easily, you know? She just shakes it off and doesn't shed a tear. That's amazing!"

"I'm really going to miss you two," he said with a sad smile. "You two are my life."

"We're going to miss you, too, Harry. So much."

That night, Harry was finished packing and all three of them were in the living room. Remus was there and he was to bring him to a portkey, as he was going to help him hunt them down. He was about to leave. Hermione had Arabella in her arms, and she was trying so hard not to cry. Harry took his daughter from her mother's arms and hugged her tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, princess. I love you, Arabella."

"I wove you, too, Daddy," she responded cutely, holding on tight to his neck. After a minute, he set her down on her feet and turned to Hermione, who was crying hard now. He threw his arms around her and held her up. She kissed his jaw. "Be safe and good luck."

He nodded and said, "I will. Take care of Arabella. She needs her mother now more than ever." It was Hermione's turn to nod.

Two minutes later, he let go of her and grabbed his pack, walking backwards out the door. Hermione picked up Arabella into her arms. His eyes never leaving them. Arabella looked at her mother and she looked back. The one-year-old bored into her eyes. Magic was happening. Hermione's eyes widened, getting the sudden feeling to do an important thing. She set her daughter down and shouted, "Harry!" He was closing the door but once he heard her, he opened it again questioningly.

Hermione ran to him and without hesitation, without stopping, without pausing...

...crushed her lips onto his, wrapping her hands around his neck softly.

He was shocked, but immediately responded, dropping his pack and grabbing her waist, and kissing her back forcefully. But _she_ was in control. She attacked his mouth, opening it with her lips, and shoving her tongue in, exploring. She missed his taste. After two years, they kissed for the first time. He hooked his hands underneath her bottom and lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry suddenly remembered that Arabella was in the room and he pulled away. "Arabella," he whispered into her mouth, reminding that their one year old daughter should not be seeing this. Hermione blushed and slid down to the ground. He lifted her face and pecked her lips softly. They smiled.

"We'll talk about this when you get back. You need to leave," Hermione urged.

"But what if I-"

"You'll be back!" she insisted pushing him out of the door, with Remus pulling his arm. The door closed and Arabella ran to the door, putting her hands on the glass, watching her Daddy leave.

"Daddy, don't go!" she called crying, but he didn't hear her. Hermione came up behind her and laid her hands on her shoulders. They watched as the two men grabbed onto a boot and disappeared. Arabella looked up at her mother and felt something.

She did it.

Her parents came together. They kissed passionately.

Her purpose was fulfilled.

TBC...

* * *

Well, that was ch. 11. I'm really sorry for the brief 6th year, but I didn't rly feel like writing that part. Plus, there wasn't going to be a lot of action going on. There were more H/Hr bits in here. And Arabella's purpose was fulfilled. If you couldn't tell, it was to get her parents together, obviously. YAY! And they are FINALLY together-ish. I was gonna wait until after the war, but ya'll kept bitchin'. Haha. No offense. Plus, I thought this would've been cuter.

So, yeah, pleez review!

DREWHHR


	13. Ch 12: Needing

Hey, thanx for all of the reviews!

And yes I know that Dumbledore dying in his sleep by Slytherins is a weird way to die, but it's the only thing I could think of. Haha. They could've drown him in the bathtub, but I think their eyes would've been burned at the sight of a naked Dumbledore, especially at how old he is. HAHA!

I didn't mention this in the last chapter in the little update thing I do at the beginning (haha. for lack of better words!) but Tentrees had said that I should have them really look around the Manor and see what's there. The truth is they do look around and go into the other rooms, but I just don't write that down because it's not that important. But I'll try to fit in more rooms into the story. I have, however, introduced another room, which is Arabella's playroom. Now that she's a little older, they're going to be spending a lot of time in there.

**Shyrazie:** Yea, me 2! Haha. I was born partially deaf as well. And I had one surgery tho, it didn't work. They did, however, make an artificial eardrum out of skin on the back of my ear. It still hurts when I pull it. And it was like 4 years ago. They also found several lesions on some of the bones that could have caused me to have brain tumors. Thank God they got that out! And there were bones blocking sound into my ear canal. Added to that, i have a very small ear canal. Added to THAT, i was born with barely an eardrum. Haha. The doctor said it was a miracle i could even hear just a little. My right hearing aid hasn't rly amplified my hearing in that ear, so I have to tell ppl to sit or walk on my left side so that I can hear them. Haha. My friend tho told me that when she was little, she had tubes in her ears and she pulled them out. I thought that was funny. Haha. Well, your probably bored by now listening to my life story. Haha. And "kewl beans". Nice. Haha.

Dude, do any of ya'll look on other ppl's profile to see if they've added any of your stories or you as favs? Cause I don't want to be the only one here! Haha. I must be a freak! Haha. But that's kool.

I just want to let everyone know, my fish, Sharkbait (from Finding Nemo. Haha.) died. He must've froze to death or something. Poor little guy. My friend "Lizzard" gave him to me on my b-day last year. It was the most random present I've ever received. Haha.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc. I only own Arabella and the plot in this story.

Anyway here's chapter 12. Damn! This is going by fast! Haha.

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Needing_**

Hermione slipped in a semi-depression. It wasn't bad enough to ignore her daughter or smile, but it was bad enough to stay in her bedroom a lot. Arabella was getting worried for her mother. She felt as if Torry was always around and taking care of her. As much as she loved Torry, she wanted and loved and _needed_ Mummy more. Hermione had decided that Arabella was getting a little bit too big for her crib, so to keep her mind off of Harry, she took Arabella toddler bed shopping. They settled on a white bed with pink sheets that contrasted well with her walls. Arabella loved her new bed. It was easy to get out of and she didn't feel trapped anymore.

Three Auror guards were posted out front of the Manor and two in the back. Hermione felt safe with that many. They would take shifts and would leave for the night, but would spend the night at Remus and Tonks' house across the street since they were gone to help Harry.

Occasionally, Hermione would take Arabella to visit her parents. She needed a little tender, love, and care.

One night, Arabella was lying in her bed awake, an hour after Hermione had tucked her in. She couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her Daddy. She wanted her Mummy. She wanted to be held. She slipped out of her new bed, grabbing Peter, her stuffed bunny rabbit that she named after "Peter Cottontail" by Beatrix Potter. She tip-toed out of her room and to her mother's. She reached up and slowly opened the door, letting light into the room. She searched for her mother's figure in the dark and saw her back as she was not faced her, but to the other side. She shut the door quietly, and waited for her eyes to adjust in the dark. When they did, she went to the king-sized bed and hoisted herself up, almost struggling. When she crawled up, she pulled the covers and got under them.

She scooted over towards Hermione. The covers were around her waist; and despite the summer weather, Arabella could see that she was shivering. She pulled the covers and sheets around her mother and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mummy. I love you," she whispered and laid back down on the bed.

Hermione, who had stirred at someone kissing her cheek, rolled over to see who it was. She squinted in the darkness and saw her daughter. "Arabella?" The eighteen-month-old opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'm sowwy, Mummy, I didn't mean to wake you," she said cutely.

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through Arabella's brown locks, like she always did. The little girl closed her eyes at her mother's soft touch, like she always did. "You're so sweet. Did you know that?"

She giggled a little. Hermione kissed her forehead. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I couldn't sweep."

"Why?"

Arabella looked sad. "D-Daddy. I miss Daddy."

Hermione closed her eyes in pain. "I miss him, too. You want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Arabella nodded. "I'm scared," she shuddered.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. It's alright. I'm here. Come here. Mummy's not going to let you go," she pulled her into her arms and held her. Arabella buried her face and snuggled into her side. Hermione began to sing her lullaby, getting her to close her eyes and nod off. Once she heard her daughter's even breathing, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Arabella woke up to someone smoothing her hair out and feeling a finger on her forehead. She woke up and saw her mother's smiling face looking at her. "G'morning, Arabella." She received a kiss on her forehead.

"'Morning, Mummy. How did you sweep?" she asked politely.

"Wonderful, you?"

"Brilliant!" she cried, getting a soft smile from Hermione.

From then on, Hermione felt as if Arabella saw her sadness and wanted to comfort her mother. Therefore, as much as she loved her daughter taking care of _her_, she tried to be more happy and upbeat.

She asked Torry to watch her while she went to the store to get something for Arabella. When she came back, she had one bag with her. Curious as she was, Arabella's eyes went to the bag. "What's dat, Mummy?"

"Well, since we can't do much outside, I figured I'd get a jump-start on teaching you small things," Hermione said smiling.

"Wike what?"

"Like..." she took a big, giant box of crayons out of the bag and a coloring book. "...coloring! I'm going to teach you how to color."

"Is it fun?" she asked excitedly. She'd heard of coloring, but never actually seen it done. She was not in pre-school yet and she didn't have any older brothers and sisters that already colored, obviously.

"Tons, come on!" Hermione led her to her playroom and they both sat down at her small art table they never used. "Sit right here and I'll show you." Arabella did as she was told, listening intently to her mother.

"Okay, we'll start off with blank sheets of paper." She took out a stack of blank sheets of white copy paper. Then she opened the crayon box. "This is also a color lesson. Mummy's going to teach you the colors."

Arabella grinned. She loved to learn, like her mother.

Hermione took them out, each by each and said the colors, telling her to repeat it.

"Okay, now take the red color, Arabella."

Arabella looked at the crayons, thinking hard and biting her lip. Her eyes sparked up as she found it and held it up.

"Very good, angel! Okay, now, blue."

She had no trouble finding the rest of the colors as she called them out. "Good job, Arabella! Mummy's proud of you! Okay, let's color!" She taught her how to hold it properly and how to stay within the lines. Arabella was having the time of her life. She colored she didn't know how many pictures because she couldn't count yet. She decided to lay off of the coloring book for a while and start actually drawing a picture on the copy paper. Hermione showed her how and she caught on quick. It was just scribbles, nothing more. Hermione figured in time they would develop into shapes. But she still thought they were beautiful.

Occasionally, Arabella would get up earlier than Hermione, around six-thirty. Now that she had a bed, she could get out of it and roam around. She wouldn't get into the rooms, though. She'd grab Peter and toddle down the stairs to the kitchen. "Kit!" she would call softly and the house elf would appear in front of her.

"Yes, Little Miss, good morning,what can Kit do for you?" he would bow.

"'Morning, Kit! Mummy is not up yet. How bout we make her breakfast in bed?" she would say excitedly.

"Splendid idea, Little Miss!" And Kit would get working on making eggs, sausage, and toast. He also put some milk in a sippy cup for Arabella to drink. After, he would put the cooked food on a tray, along with a glass of orange juice, and together they would bring it into Hermione's room at around seven. They figured that would be late enough for her. However, she was not awake when Arabella opened her door. So, they decided to leave it on her bedside table for when she did wake. When they tip-toed quietly towards the door, they heard, "Arabella?"

Arabella and Kit turned around and looked at her figure. Kit snapped his fingers, the curtain opening, letting sunlight in, almost blinding Hermione. "Sorry, miss!" he apologized.

"That's okay, Kit," she smiled. "What are you two doing?"

"We made you breakfast in bed, Mummy!" she cried pointing to the tray on the bedside table. She looked and smiled.

"Thank you both so much!"

Arabella blushed, a little embarrassed. "It was nufink, Mummy!"

Hermione thought her daughter was the most cutest thing ever. "Kit, you're welcome to fix whatever you and Torry want." He nodded happily and disappeared.

Hermione grinned at Arabella. "Hey, there's enough for the both of us. Why don't we share?" she suggested.

"Dat was da plan, Mummy!" she cried grinning as well and jumped on the bed next to her. Hermione put the tray of food on the bed and they began eating. "What do you want to do today, angel?" she asked as they ate.

Arabella furrowed her brow thinking hard. "I dunno, Mummy. What else is dere to teach me?" she was eager to learn.

Hermione chuckled. "I don't know. You're still a little too young to be learning how to read and write. I'll start with numbers. How about that, sweetheart?"

Arabella was disappointed she wouldn't be learning how to read and write yet, but thrilled she would learn her numbers. She nodded. "Dat would be nice!"

After breakfast, Hermione gave Arabella a bath and dressed her up in baby jeans and a pink, collared polo shirt. "Arabella, what color is your shirt?" she quizzed her.

"Erm..." she thought. "Pink!"

"Right! Good job!" After she dressed her, she called Torry to watch her while she went shower. Arabella went into her playroom to wait for her mother, playing with her Little People set. Thirty minutes later, Hermione walked in wearing blue jeans and a white, v-neck blouse. "Hey, baby girl, you ready to learn?" she asked.

Arabella jumped from her spot on the floor, grinning, into her little art table chair, sitting down. Hermione chuckled again and sat next to her. "Okay," she began taking out a piece of copy paper and a black crayon to write with. On the paper, she wrote the number "1". "Arabella, this is the number one."

"One," the one year old repeated. Then she was confused. "Hey! Isn't dat how old I am?!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you're one year old." She wrote down "2". "This is two."

"Two." Hermione went through the numbers until she got to ten. Then she went over them again two more times and then asked her to say them. Hermione went backwards and forwards. And pointed to them out of order, asking her what it was.

Arabella got them all. She was proud of herself. "Mummy, can you mix da numbers?"

"Yes, you can, but I won't let you do that just yet. We'll save that for another day," Hermione said, not wanting _too_ much into her brain that it'll explode.

They played until lunch, in which they had sandwiches. After lunch, Hermione put Arabella down for a nap.

Hermione was missing Harry terribly. She missed his handsome face. His gorgeous emerald-green eyes. She sometimes found it hard to look at her daughter in her eyes, seeing Harry's, but she soon got over that. She missed his smell, the smell of a hint of cologne, freshcut grass, and a bit of parchment. Often, when she would put Arabella down to sleep, she would go into Harry's room and lay on his bed, with her head on his pillow, inhaling his scent; and then cry her eyes out. She wanted him. She wanted him back. She wanted him back in her arms, holding her tight and kissing her.

She missed his kisses, even though she only had two when he left. But perhaps more in the last two years, if you count the night they were together. That was another thing she missed. She missed it even when she was pregnant and in the last year, ever since she spent the night with him. She missed making love to him. She missed him being inside of her, filling her up, stretching her, making her complete. Making her feel like she was home. She missed his moans of pleasure as he had drove into her. She missed his soft caresses on her skin. His licks on her breasts. His looks of desire and lust.

She missed _him_.

She wanted _him_.

She needed _him_.

She often daydreamed about her and him getting married and raising Arabella together like that. They would live here, obviously, and would have a few more children, possibly a brother for Arabella would come next. Baby Jacob James Potter would be his name. And then another girl would come. Baby Georgiana Lily Potter. They would share Harry's bedroom, since it was the next biggest. Every morning they'd wake up to pitter-pattering of tiny feet and shutting of doors. Then their children would run into their room and jump on their bed. Harry would grab one of them and tickle them until they cried laughing so hard.

"Mummy, help me!" they would cry, but she would just tickle them with her husband.

Arabella would be the eldest at six, then Jacob would be three, and their youngest would be almost two. Harry and Hermione would both be twenty-one. It was a lovely dream.

She would also daydream about when Harry would get back home and what they would do. She and Arabella would be in the living room, watching a movie or something entertaining, and the front door would open. The two females would look up and see Harry standing there, looking very rugged and dirty, but sexy to Hermione. She would stood up and rush into his arms, hugging him, and then pulling away for a long, passionate kiss. Arabella would come running and hug his leg. He would lean down and pull her up into his arms and they would have a family hug.

That night after they would send Arabella off to bed, they would get into Harry's bed, lock the door, put a Silencing Charm on the room, and fuck senselessly, missing each other terribly. They would, however, this time put a contraceptive charm on Hermione, and they would fuck all night.

Hermione felt dirty using that word, but she shook it off when she realized she _was_ sixteen. But she told herself not to say it in front of Arabella.

* * *

Several days later, the young mother and her daughter went to visit Charlotte and Jacob Granger again. Hermione told the guards where she was going and Flooed to her parents' house. Charlotte and Jacob Granger came running in from the kitchen, as they had just finished lunch, to see what the ruckus was.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," Hermione said standing up and helping Arabella up from the ground.

"Hermione! Arabella!" Charlotte cried and hugged the two tightly. Jacob followed suit.

"Grammy! Gramps!" Arabella cried out hugging them both.

"Oh, Arabella, you've gotten so big!" Arabella giggled and went play with Jacob as Hermione talked to her mother.

"So, how have you been?" Charlotte asked her daughter pouring her some tea.

"I'm getting through. I miss Harry like crazy," she answered blowing on her hot tea.

"How is Arabella handling everything?"

"Well, better than I am, that's for sure. She still misses her Daddy, but she still has that energetic spirit in her. She's actually taking care of me, more than I've been taking care of her," she said with a soft smile.

"Aww, that's cute!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I just want...I just want this war to be over, you know? I want to live with Harry and Arabella in peace. And make more children," she said thoughtfully and then added for her mother's sake, "Far down the road, of course." She was referring to the more children bit.

"Actually, no, I don't _want _these things. I _need_ these things. I just _need_ this war to be over. I _need _to live with Harry and Arabella in peace. And I _need_ to make more children. I can't live without the two of them. I _need_ them." She began to sob and Charlotte wrapped her in an embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, that time will come soon enough. Don't worry. Everything will work out, I promise," she replied and kissed the side of her head.

"I love him, Mum!" she cried on her shoulder.

"I know you do, dear, I know you do."

Arabella saw through the sliding door window her mother sobbing. She left her Gramps and went to the door, putting her hands flat on the glass, sad that her Mummy was sad. Her Gramps came up behind her and opened the door for her, seeing that she wanted to go in. She went in and walked to Hermione, putting her hands on her leg. Hermione looked up from her mother's shoulder and down at Arabella. "Don't cry, Mummy. It's okay." Of course that didn't make her stop crying. It made her sob even more and grab her daughter in her arms hugging her tightly. "I love you, Arabella."

"I wove you, too, Mummy." She held her Mummy tight, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Soon enough, Harry's birthday came along. They were both sad because he was all they could think of that day. As Hermione fell asleep, she whispered into her pillow, "Happy Birthday, Harry. I love you. Goodnight."

Hermione would check the _Daily Prophet _everyday for news on Harry and the war. There were none about Harry, just articles about attackings in various cities and towns. Death was everywhere. No one could escape it. It was all over the papers, the Muggle news, the Wizarding Wireless, everywhere.

One day, in the _Daily Prophet_, there was an article that cheered her up a bit. It said that Voldemort was seeming to get weaker. She smiled, knowing that Harry had destroyed at least one Horcrux so far.

* * *

Harry could not stop thinking about them. His best friend/love of his life and his daughter. He wished he was with them. He wished he was holding Hermione in his arms and kissing her neck. He wished he was tickling Arabella to death. He wished he was...home. With his family.

He had found Salazar Slytherin's locket and destroyed it with Godric Gryffindor's sword that he had found at the bottom of a lake in the Forest of Dean. He stabbed the locket with it. But not before the locket showed him something. It showed him his worst fear.

_Harry stared at the locket as he opened it. Remus and Tonks were behind him. He had the sword poised, ready to blow, when a voice came out from the locket saying, "I've seen your heart. I have seen your dreams. All that you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible."_

_Soon a misty cloud that soon twisted into the forms of Hermione Granger and Arabella Granger-Potter. He almost smiled, but they looked mad and almost...evil. Hermione was snarling at him. "You aren't enough, Potter. You will never be a part of this family. You left us. I don't love you and I never will and I never have. All I needed was a good shag. Too bad I didn't get what I wanted. You can't even fuck good."_

_Harry's heart broke in two. He tried to hold back tears. How could she say that? She knew he left to save her and their child._

_Arabella spoke up, "You're not even a good father. You're not here. Leave and never come back. We hate you!"_

_Harry began to cry openly now. "NO!"_

_"HARRY, STAB IT!" he heard Remus shout behind him. He struck it with all his might and a blinding white light erupted and the forms of his love and his daughter were gone._

Harry could not stop thinking about that. He knew it wasn't true, but it still hurt. Bad.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Remus standing there. "You alright there, Harry?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Don't believe what that locket said. You're are an amazing father. And Hermione understands why you left and why she couldn't come."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks. I just wish...he never existed. I wish my parents were alive. I wish I could have other siblings. I wish I didn't have someone like the Dursleys to bring me up. I wish that I didn't have this painful scar. I wish people would stop dying because of me. I wish I could be with Hermione and Arabella. I wish he never existed!" he almost shouted wiping a lone tear that had escaped.

"Harry," he sat down next to him at the table. "I wish those were true, too. I miss Lily and James and I want you to have a peaceful life. But sometimes bad things happen to good people. And there's nothing we can do about it. I know that sounds not comforting, but it's true. And don't you worry, you'll defeat him and you can live in peace with Hermione and Arabella and have plenty of more little Potters running around." He smiled, which Harry returned half-heartedly.

Remus left to help Tonks cook dinner.

Harry just sat there and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

He didn't want Hermione nor Arabella. No way.

He _needed_ them.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 12. Yay! Party! Haha. Well, I hoped you liked it. It's a little more mature-ish now. There's "fuck" a lot. Haha. But they're like 16/17 now. And Arabella's fricking cute taking care of her Mummy, ain't she? Hehe.

I tried (and i think i accomplished) to make all 3 main characters (Hermione, Harry, and Arabella) to have their own concept of "need" and "needing", which is the title of this chapter. And I think I did a good job of it. Hehe.

I'll get started on ch. 13 soon and post it up.

Holla!

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	14. Ch 13: Closer

Hey, geez guys, thanx 4 the reviews! It's amazing!

BTW, have any of ya'll seen THE HANGOVER? It's effing hysterical! Haha. Toodaloo motherfuckers!!!!! Haha

**hermoine snape:** for sum weird reason, ur review filled me with warm fuzzies! Haha. I've never gotten stars b4! Thanx!

**all4edward:** I actually had thought about him visiting for a little while. But they wouldn't see him. He would just be looking through a window just to look at them. Or he'd watch them sleep for a few minutes, happy that they were okay. But the guards were there and he didn't want to be seen. So there was no way. Plus, the more he stays away, the bigger the reunion's going to be, don't you think. It's the anticipation of being with each other after a year that makes reunions all the more exciting. That's my opinion.

Well, I'm still grieving over the death of Sharkbait. :( I'll miss him. I told my friend Lizz who gave him 2 me. She was like "Awww....how'd he die?" Haha. How do u answer that? I don't do fish autopsies! Haha. My mom was feeding a dead fish! Haha.

Yeah, horny!Hermione cracks me up! Haha.

And, yes, I think everyone would like to be smart at Arabella's age. I would be the happiest person on earth! Not girl! Person! As in...overall! Haha. I think her intelligence is going to let her see the love her parents have for each other. Like REALLY see it. I'm not saying she's gonna walk in on them. Fuck no! Haha. But like she's going to understand their love...nonsexually. Haha. U'll see. Haha. I hope i remember this. Haha.

Well, this chapter is called _Closer_. It's about well, getting closer to defeating Voldemort. Haha. DUH!

Well, here's ch. 13!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Closer_**

Harry woke up with a crick in his neck. He didn't get much sleep the night before as Voldemort planted nightmares into his head of his family being taken away from him. He wished there was a way to check up on them and make sure they were okay. He wished he could just slip away to apparate to the home and see their smiling faces for just a split second to make sure they were fine. However, he knew that was not possible. He had a mission to complete.

He was already two Horcruxes closer to defeating him.

_Closer_.

That one little word was becoming a small motivation within him to keep going on. He would tell himself that he was _closer_.

_Closer_ to vanquishing.

_Closer_ to the ending of murders by Voldemort.

_Closer _to the peace he wanted.

_Closer_ to being with Hermione and Arabella.

_Closer_ to being...free.

"_You're getting there. You're almost there. Don't give up. Get back up. You're getting closer. Don't give up, Harry_," a voice in his head that sounded like Hermione's would say. "_Don't give up. Not when you're this close_."

That gave him the strength, along with his newly formed family, to keep going on. He was one step closer.

However many Horcruxes he destroyed, he still could not defeat him without figuring out what the seventh one was. He pored over books. Mountains and mountains of books. But never found anything of what it could be.

He was getting a little desparate. He wanted to get this whole thing over and done with.

He sighed as he rolled out of his cot and began the day.

* * *

Arabella colored a new picture everyday. She saw that it cheered her mother up a bit. She had finally learned to draw shapes and figures. And soon became "Mummy's Little Artist". She drew suns, flowers, butterflies, bunny rabbits, trees, sunflowers, even. Anything that cheered her mother up, she drew. Hermione, very proud of her daughter's artwork, hung them up in the playroom for all to see.

One picture, in particular, Hermione just had to frame and put it in Arabella's room. It was of a heart. The heart consisted of three "cells" and were divided by lines. On the left "cell", was the one year old's drawing of Harry. It was pretty well-done, even for a four year old, Hermione could see. On the right was herself. And at the bottom, was Arabella. The little girl explained to her Mummy that the two top "cells", aka "Daddy" and "Mummy" created the bottom "cell", herself, out of love, which was represented by the heart.

Hermione shed a tear when she explained it. "Do you like it, Mummy!" Arabella asked nervously, folding her hands together behind her back and rocking on her heels, not looking at her mother, slightly a little embarrassed.

"No, angel, I _love_ it." Arabella smiled and hugged Hermione and happily watched her frame it.

In a way, Arabella could see the love her mother felt for her father. She could see how delicately she held things that were his, that she was afraid she was going to break them. She noticed how she would sometimes sleep in his room, just to smell his scent. She noticed everything about her mother.

She felt as if she and her were getting closer everyday.

Closer in their bond.

The bond between mother and child never goes away and stays for eternity.

_Closer_.

She drew another picture of her mother and herself in front of the Manor. Hermione had asked where Daddy was and she pointed to a figure off to the side. "He's right here, Mummy." He was slightly shorter than the other two. Hermione realized that he was far away. "What's he doing?"

Arabella smiled. "He's coming home."

Hermione hugged her daughter again, loving this picture. This picture was also framed, but put in the entrance hall of the Manor, right by the door, for when Harry came home.

* * *

Hermione continued to teach Arabella basics in pre-school teachings. She taught her the alphabet. But not to cram information into her head, she taught her only three letters a day. It took eight days, with the last two letters on the ninth. Arabella had started to notice all of the letters around her. When she'd see a letter, she would call out what it was. "Dere's an 'A'!" Hermione would smile and nod saying, "Yes, there's an 'A'! An 'A' for..."

"Arabella!" she shouted happily.

Hermione asked Arabella one day if she could spell out her name. The young mother wrote her name on a blank sheet of paper to help her. She spelled it with no difficulty.

"A-R-A-B-E-L-L-A. Arabella!"

"Good job, angel!" She kissed her forehead.

Hermione thought soon she was going to be learning how to read and write. She was growing up fast and that made her sad. She wanted Arabella to be a toddler forever. She was her baby girl.

To help Arabella with her vocabulary, she read to her every night the same book. _The Velveteen Rabbit_. She figured that if she read the same book, Arabella would look at the words and add a few more of them to her vocabulary. She would sort of memorize what she said and begin to read. That's what she hoped would happen. Arabella's mind was developing quite quickly and she knew she could be reading in a few months.

* * *

One day in the middle of August, Arabella had gotten sick. It was a simple cold, but it was pretty bad. Hermione woke up at seven and went to the kitchen to see Arabella, like she did every morning. However, her daughter was not there.

Kit was cooking breakfast. "Kit, have you seen Arabella?"

The house elf looked up at her. "Oh, Hermione, good morning. No, I have not seen the Little Miss. She never came down for breakfast like she always does."

Hermione frowned and went back up the stairs to Arabella's room. She opened the door and saw the baby girl still sleeping. She smiled slightly, walking over to her and sitting in the edge of her bed. She put her hand on her forehead and smoothed back the brown curls like she always did. But this time she felt a light sheen of sweat and she was really warm. She furrowed her brow. Arabella woke up. "Mummy?" she called weakly. Her eyes were still shut, but she was awake.

"I'm here, Arabella. Mummy's right here," she softly kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Mummy, I don't feel good," she said.

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"My froat. It itches. And I'm cold," she shivered.

Hermione felt her forehead and gasped. "You're pretty warm."

Arabella coughed a few times, forcing her to sit up. Hermione just rubbed her back smoothly, soothing her. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, angel."

Hermione didn't know what to do. Arabella had never been sick before. She decided to Floo over to her parents' house to ask her mother what to do while Torry watched her. "Arabella, I'm going to Floo over to Grammy and Gramps' house to ask Grammy something. I'll be right back, I promise. Torry will watch you, okay?"

Arabella nodded. "Hurry back, Mummy." Hermione nodded back, smiling sadly, kissing her head. "Torry!" she called.

The house elf appeared. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Arabella is sick. I'm going to Floo to my parents' house to ask my mother what to do. I'll be right back. Can you watch her for a few minutes?" Torry nodded and Hermione hurriedly ran down the stairs to the fireplace to Floo.

Upon arriving, she shouted, "Mum!"

There was no answer. From anywhere. At first she thought the worst. But then she remembered they worked today. She began to cry. She'd have to take care of her ill daughter by memory from when her own mother took care of her.

She Flooed back and went back to Arabella's room. "Thank you, Torry," she said. Torry nodded and stood back as Hermione went to her daughter. "Okay, I guess it's just you and me."

Arabella noticed her Mummy's tears. "It's okay, Mummy. It's not bad," she lied a bit giving her a confident smile. It felt worse than that. Hermione smiled back and stroked her face. She was so brave and didn't want anyone to see her hurt. Just like Harry.

"You're so brave, you know that?" Hermione thought of what to do. She looked at Torry. "Torry, could you get some food from Kit that he cooked and bring it up here? And then get a cool washcloth and a thermometer?" Torry nodded and popped away.

Arabella coughed violently and laid back in the covers. Then, a sneeze came. And another. And another. And another.

The house elf reappeared with Kit, who had the tray of breakfast food, while Torry had a wet washcloth. Hermione took the washcloth and put it on Arabella's forehead and then put the thermometer in her mouth. The one year old shivered under the coolness of the cloth. Hermione just soothed her.

After two minutes, she pulled the thermometer out and read the results, widening her eyes. "One hundred and one! You're burning up!"

She began to feed her some sausage and eggs, getting food into her stomach. Arabella got full quick. Hermione remembered colds made you have a loss of appetite. She set the food aside and took her to take a bath. It was cool, like the cloth, to lower her temperature. But Hermione made it a little warmer at her shivering request. After, she dressed her up in fresh pajamas and brought her to her own room so that she could lay with her.

She set her on the king-sized bed and slipped in next to her. Arabella snuggled up into her side and Hermione sat up against the headboard, putting an arm around her, watching her sleep. Torry came in with a potion. "Here, ma'am. Give this to Little Miss. It's a Pepper-Up Potion." Hermione took it gratefully and woke Arabella up. "Baby girl, wake up."

"Huh?" she opened her eyes halfway and coughed violently again.

"Here, drink this." She poured the contents down her throat. She swallowed and coughed again and then fell back to sleep. Hermione heard Torry pop away once she gave her the empty bottle. She looked down at her daughter. Her miserable, miserable daughter. She took the washcloth from the bedside table and put it back on her forehead.

"Achoo!" came Arabella's sneeze.

"Bless you!" Hermione wiped her nose with a tissue.

She wanted her to get better. She hoped the potion worked.

* * *

At lunch, Hermione had Kit make some chicken noodle soup and she spoon-fed it to her. She smiled at the warmth. She was getting better. Much better. After her naps, she felt amazing. Hermione figured she should be better by that night.

And she soon was. Arabella was up and grinning again at five o'clock that night. She sneezed and coughed every now and then, but nothing serious.

Hermione put a movie on for her while she read a book. They were both sitting on the couch. Arabella was curled up in her blanket with Peter under her arm. Her legs were in Hermione's lap. Every now and then, Hermione couldn't resist the urge to tickle her little feet. She would giggle and kick. "Mummy! Stop!" Then she would return to her movie and Hermione would return to her book.

* * *

In September, Hermione took Arabella shopping again. Her clothes were getting too small for her. With two guards, they went to a nice baby store. They bought everything they thought was cute. Arabella was going to be the best-looking baby in town.

Hermione's birthday came up. She was now seventeen. Arabella made something for her. They were in Arabella's playroom, once again, coloring and now, painting. Arabella put her hands in the green paint and put her hands on a piece of paper, making handprints. "Here, Mummy! Happy Birfday!"

A tear leaked out of Hermione's eye as she saw her handprints with her favorite color. "Thank you, Arabella. Now don't touch anything. Mummy's going to clean your hands." She whipped out her wand and waved it, making the paint on her daughter's hands disappear.

* * *

One day, as Arabella was taking a nap, Hemione went search the house for something to do. She was tired of reading, something she had never felt before. But she felt like she needed to do something else. She stumbled upon a room she had never entered. She opened the door and gasped, smiling. It was a little dusty, but with a quick wave of her wand, it was clean.

It was a big room with wood flooring and a red, couch, which was the only furniture in the room, besides for one thing.

A black, grand piano stood in the middle of the room. She smiled. She had taken piano lessons when she was younger and loved to play. She had gotten pretty good and could play just about anything.

She walked over to it and sat on the bench. She delicately ran her hand across the keys, not pressing them, though. She felt their coolness. "This must have been Lily Potter's," she said to herself. She wondered if the late mother would let her play it. Deciding she would, she pressed all of the keys, closing her eyes, listening to them. And she began to play.

Pachelbel Canon in D was her favorite piece. She won an award for that piece in a recital. It had a beautiful melody to it that Hermione just loved. She had first heard it at a wedding she and her parents went to and it stuck in her head forever more. She wanted to learn how to play it, so her parents enroll her in piano lessons. Hermione was overjoyed when she finally learned to play it. She was only ten years old. One year before she went to Hogwarts.

She began to cry at how amazing the melody sounded. It made her forget her worries, her troubles, her flaws. It made her feel...lovely. When she got married, she wanted this to play when she walked down the aisle. She imagined it as she closed her eyes.

It wouldn't be a big wedding. There would probably be about twenty people there. Neville would be the groomsman, Luna her bridesmaid. Arabella would be next to Luna with a small bouquet. Her mother would be smiling at her from the first pew as her father walked her down the aisle. Harry would be standing next to the priest, smiling at her, waiting for her to reach them.

It would be a beautiful ceremony and the tune would be in her head the whole time as she gazed at Harry's gorgeous face.

She finished and began to cry, sobbing against the piano. She looked up when she heard a voice. "Dat was beautiful, Mummy."

Arabella stood at the door, smiling at the wonderful piece.

"Arabella, what are you doing up?" She wiped her tears away.

"I heard da music," she said simply walking over to her.

Hermione was confused. "You _heard _it? But your room is on the other side of the house."

"I know, but somehow I heard it. It was beautiful," she repeated.

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit. "Come here, sit. I'll play something for you." She hoisted her up on the seat next to her and she began to play "Fur Elise" by Beethoven. After that, she surprised Arabella with a familiar tune. It was Johannes Brahms' "Lullaby". She smiled at the familiarity. Sometimes Mummy would hum this to her to get her to sleep. She started to get a little drowsy herself, but then perked up when she stopped and played "Turkish March" by Mozart, which was a happy tune.

After that piece, Hermione sat Arabella in her lap. "You wanna play now?" She nodded and the young mother grabbed her daughter's hands. "Okay, I'll teach you the basics." She began to show her the keys and the letters that they were named. Arabella, of course, could not play anything well, but at least she didn't jam her fingers down on them. She would lightly touch each one, wanting to play like her mother.

"All in good time, my love. All in good time," Hermione said when she told her this.

* * *

From then on, Hermione would practice piano everyday for an hour at the most. Then the rest of her time was devoted to her daughter. Hermione wanted to give her a good birthday present as winter came by. She would give her other presents, too. But she wanted one that Arabella would absolutely love.

As December rolled by, she practiced Arabella's song everyday, making sure to sound-proof the room, so the little girl would not eavesdrop. Arabella was dying to know what her mother was doing. Hermione would just say, "Wait until your birthday." She would nod sadly.

Arabella's birthday rolled around and she was excited to know what her mother's surprise was. So, Hermione brought her into the piano room and sat her on the stool. She opened a sheet of music on the stand. Arabella could tell it was from the computer, but she couldn't tell what it was. She could see letters. "I-N-M-Y-A-R-M-S" is spelt. What did that mean?

Soon, Hermione began playing and Arabella gasped, recognizing the tune. It was her lullaby! Her mother printed out the sheet music for the song and practiced playing it for her. Her song!

She smiled-no, she beamed-as she hummed along, making Hermione grin as well. This was the best birthday ever!

After she played it, she replayed it singing the lyrics with it this time.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Arabella did not ask for her to do this. She wanted to do it. She sang the words making a point. She was always going to be there for her. No matter what. She was going to be safe always in her arms. And in Daddy's as well. She felt no matter how many times she sang and played it, it was not enough.

"Mummy, I know you keep playing it and singing it and I enjoy it, but why do you keep playing it?" she asked curiously.

Hermione sighed and stopped playing, looking at her. "Because I feel that when I play, I'm telling you that you are going to be safe in my arms. Always. And no matter how many times I play, I feel like it's not enough. I _want _you to know, Arabella. I _want_ you to know that you're safe in my arms and I won't let anything happen to you." A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her head away.

Arabella looked seriously at her, sad that her mother felt that way. She put her tiny hand on her cheek and turned it back to make her look at her. Hermione gazed upon her emerald-green eyes. Her father's.

"I already know, Mummy. You play once and I _know_. I know you'll keep me safe. And I'll keep you safe, too, Mummy." She crawled into her mother's arms hugging her tight. Hermione sobbed at her daughter's words.

She was just like her Daddy.

* * *

Harry, Remus, and Tonks were sitting around the table eating their dinner and talking. "Today's Arabella's second birthday," Harry said with a smile staring off into space.

The other two looked at each other and then at him, smiling as well. "I wonder what she and Hermione are doing..."

The couple had nothing to say to that. After a few minutes, Remus said, "We still need to figure out what the seventh Horcrux is." The other two nodded.

Harry pulled his book on Horcruxes closer to him so he could read it while he ate. He felt a prick on his head, making him wince a bit. Then something caught his eye.

There it was. In black and white.

"_Horcruxes are usually marked. A special mark that is very unique. They can take on weird shapes most times._" He gasped and felt his forehead. His scar. His _mark_. A scream came to his ears. It was his mother's before she died. The night she died, he was given the scar. His _mark_. They were now one more step closer. He widened his eyes as he figured out the seventh Horcrux.

"It's _me_."

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 13. I hoped you liked it. Kinda short I know. But still sweet.

I really wanted Hermione to be a pianist. I've been thinking about that for a while. I used to play the piano and the cello. Don't know how to play either anymore though. Haha. It was when I was younger. My favorite piece of classical music of all time is Pachelbel's Canon in D. It's so pretty. I used to play a bit of it on the cello. The piano version of it I think is better, though, I love both.

I don't know why I had Arabella get sick. I thought it would be cute because Hermione would be kinda frantic because she didn't know what to do. I think I got a little bit of that in there.

Anyway, I really like Arabella's line "You play once and I _know_." I thought that was one of the best lines I've ever written. She needs to hear her play it and sing it once for her to know that she's going to be safe in her arms. She doesn't need for her to do it over and over again.

Anyway, pleez review!

DREWHHR

**Update (1-13-10): **I changed Arabella's sick temperature. Thanx to Arkenstone007. 106 is just a little too high. Haha.


	15. Ch 14: Scared

**UsagiMoon:** that would be sooo cute! Haha. Like Charlie Brown, if you know what that is. Haha. That little boy who plays the small piano. Haha.

Yeaaahh, I don't remember why I even put 106. Must've been out of my mind. Haha. 101 sounded better once someone said it. Haha.

Here's chapter 14!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_Scared_**

Harry was scared. He was the last Horcrux. He was _it_. He couldn't believe it. Remus and Tonks looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"My scar. It's a mark. Horcruxes have marks. It says right here. And I was supposed to die that night. But I didn't because of my mother's love. I'm still here. And Voldemort's not any weaker than he was." He swallowed hard. "I-I have to die."

"No, Harry-"

"I have to. To save everyone else. To save you and Hermione and Arabella. I have to sacrifice myself." He began to cry. Remus stood and hugged him.

"We'll find a way, Harry. We'll find a way."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But we are _not _going to destroy you. That's for sure," Tonks said.

* * *

It was the new year. Ninteen ninety-eight. Arabella stared at the fishbowl in the pet store, smiling. She loved the way they just floated and swam. They had no care in the world. It felt good to get out of the house, even if it was to get cat food for Chrookshanks. She'd make fish faces, imitating them and giggling. Hermione watched laughing as well. She was kneeling down slightly behind her pointing at random fish.

"Look at that one, see how pretty he is?" Hermione asked as she pointed to a beautiful purple fish.

"That's not a 'he', Mummy!" she exclaimed giggling. Hermione smiled. Her speech was beginning to improve. She was pronouncing "th" now, instead of "d". "It's a 'she'!"

"How do _you_ know?" Hermione asked playfully.

Arabella just looked at her with a hint of a smile. "I just know."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, then," she said giving up. She was saying that more often now. "_I just know_." Hermione was beginning to wonder whether she knew things she didn't. Or even she knew things the _whole world_ didn't. Her daughter was extraordinary, but she couldn't be any prouder.

"Come on, we need to get the cat food for Crookshanks," she stood up from her kneeling position taking her daughter's hand in hers. The two guards were looking at some snakes that just hissed at them. They jumped and one of them ran into the other. The other one shoved them slightly, a little pissed that he ran into him. Arabella, who had looked at them, giggled, trying to stifle it.

Once they got the cat food, they walked to the cash register to check out, but Arabella gasped, "Bunnies! Mummy, can we go look at the bunnies?"

"Sure, but we have to get home soon. We can't stay out too long," Hermione warned and Arabella pulled her along. One of the guards, Lynch, took the cat food from Hermione's hands. She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They went to the bunny rabbit cage. Arabella was in awe of them. She had never seen one in real life. Just pictures from animal books. "Aren't they cute?" Hermione asked. She nodded grinning at a very cute one that was a light brown color and had long, floppy ears.

"Look, there are babies! See them?" Hermione asked her kneeling down behind her like she was before.

"Yeah. Did you know that baby rabbits are called kittens?" Arabella asked her mother.

Hermione was shocked. When did she hear that? Her face softened when the word "extraordinary" flashed in her mind. "How did get to be so smart?" she asked kissing her head.

Arabella laughed. "From you, Mummy!" After a few minutes, she said, "It's time to go, come on." She grabbed her hand and led her away from the rabbits.

Arabella kept looking at the rabbits as they went to the cash register. "Mummy, do you think one day in the 'footure' we can get a rabbit?"

Hermione smiled down at her. "Maybe...one day."

Arabella smiled. "_Maybe_."

After they paid for the cat food, they went home and the two guards went back to their spots, guarding the home. Hermione and Arabella went inside to feed Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called as she helped Arabella out of her coat after she set the food down. She hung both her coat and Arabella's on the coat rack by the door. They heard the jingling of the cat's bell, that was given to him this Christmas by Charlotte, as he trotted over to his bowl, finding nothing in it. He hissed a bit.

"Arabella, you want to help me feed Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

Arabella nodded as she took her mittens off and put them on the chair by the door. Then she followed her mother to the kitchen. Hermione took the cup that they always used to scoop up the cat food with and brought it to Crookshanks' bowl. He stood off to the side patiently.

She opened the new bag and said, "Come here, Arabella." She came forward and Hermione gave her the cup. "Scoop some up into the cup. Like that." Arabella did as she was told and put some food in the bowl. The dry cat food clinked on the metal bowl.

"Good job!" Crookshanks lunged for his food and hungrily ate it.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Hermione cried to her cat making Arabella laugh. Hermione took the cup from her and put it in the bag so they wouldn't lose it and put the bag in the utility room for safe-keeping.

They soon went to the piano room for more piano lessons for Arabella. "_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are_." Arabella played as her mother sang the song. It took her a while to find the right keys, but she finished "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" on her own. At two years old. Hermione's daughter was a prodigy. Hermione played "Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy. After that, she and Arabella attempted a duet of "Heart and Soul", but got nowhere. Arabella couldn't keep up.

Hermione thought it was the right time to start teaching her to write. She wanted Arabella to get comfortable writing. They sat once again at the art table. Hermione held a pencil in her right hand for her. "Here, let me help you get comfortable." She started to write "Arabella" on the piece of paper, but Arabella was not comfortable. Her hand felt weird holding the pencil.

Hermione dropped her hand. "I knew it was too soon." She facepalmed shaking her head. But then she heard scratching. She looked and saw Arabella writing her name. Copying it from the one Hermione did. She was confused. Didn't she feel uncomfortable? Then she saw it.

She was writing with her left hand. She was a lefty! Of course she would be uncomfortable!

Her daughter was a lefty! How very rare to be one. She really was special. She was not like ordinary children. She was, of course, extraordinary.

Hermione wondered how the Muggle World would see her. They might not accept her because of her intelligence. Or she might be taken away for lab research. She vowed never to let that happen. She was a two year old child that was smarter than her. Her. Who passed all of her classes and got all A's in primary school.

It was getting late, so Kit made dinner and they ate it happily. After dinner, Hermione put her in her pajamas and popped in a movie on for the two of them to watch. Arabella fell asleep towards the end and Hermione picked her up gently and carried her upstairs to her room.

She tucked her in and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Arabella. I love you."

She closed the door, leaving a crack and went to her room to do a little reading, which she missed since she'd taken up piano again. She read "Emma" by Jane Austen. It was one of her favorites. She loved the story of how Emma Woodhouse and George Knightley, who were old family friends, fell in love. It reminded her of her and Harry. They were best friends, and still are, and she fell in love with him. She did not know if he was in love with her, but she had a guess that he did.

* * *

Arabella was dreaming. It was not a happy dream, however.

_She saw her Daddy. He looked a little different, though. There was an evident facial hair as he had not shaved in a while. He looked to be fighting with a black-cloaked figure with a scary mask. The masked figure shouted, "_Crucio!_" A jet of red light shot from his wand and hit her Daddy. He fell to the ground in agony, screaming._

_The masked figure stood over him with his wand pointed at him. "You're nothing, Potter! You can't even defend yourself!" The masked figure laughed evilly and "_crucioed" _him again. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the pain. He blacked out._

_"DADDY!"_ _he heard right before he fell into darkness._

_"Arabella..."_

"DADDY!" she yelled still asleep.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book in alarm as she heard her daughter yell. She shut it and ran out of her room to the nursery. Arabella was writhing around. "NO!"

"Arabella!" she ran to her and grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, shh, it's alright."

At first she struggled against her, trying to get away.

"Arabella, it's Mummy. Mummy's here. You're just dreaming. Wake up!"

Arabella opened her eyes and saw her mother. She threw her arms around her neck. "Mummy!" Hermione held her tight, wondering what was so bad that got her upset. It must have been horrible. She'd never been this scared.

"What's wrong, baby? What is it?"

"D-D-Daddy," she choked out.

"What about Daddy?"

"He's hurt," she replied sobbing on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione widened her eyes. "It was just a dream, Arabella. Daddy's fine. He's okay."

She calmed down to where tears were just occasionally coming out. "You okay?"

She nodded and Hermione set her down back in her bed, but she freaked out. "No, Mummy, don't leave me!" She struggled to get back in her arms. Hermione, seeing how scared she was, picked her back up and held her as if her life depended on it. "Okay, okay. Shh. How about you come in Mummy's room tonight? Okay?"

She nodded again and Hermione took Peter from the bed, because she knew she would want it, and brought her into her room, laying her down on the bed, covering her up. Crookshanks pounced onto the bed and creeped over to her side, curling up next to her. Arabella stroked his soft fur, hoping to find a little comfort in the feline. Hermione crawled into bed next to her and gave her Peter. She smiled weakly at the rabbit, taking it. "Thank you, Mummy."

"You're welcome, baby girl." She slid down until she was face-to-face with her. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Arabella sighed. "I had a dream that Daddy was being hurt by someone in a skull mask."

Hermione stared at her. How could she know this? How could she know about the Death Eaters? Extraordinary. Very extraordinary.

"Mummy?" she asked for her to respond.

Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Right. Sorry. Arabella, everything's okay. Alright? Daddy's going to be fine. He's the strongest person I know. He can fight and protect anyone. He's fine," she reassured her. "It was just a dream." She pulled her close to her chest, holding her. "Shh. Just sleep, okay? Everything will be better in the morning."

Arabella nodded and closed her eyes. Hermione sat up and took out her book to continue her reading when she heard, "I can't, Mummy."

She looked back at her and put her book back. She scooted down again and tried something new. "Okay, Arabella, close your eyes."

"I'm too scared. I can't stop seeing his eyes and Daddy's pain," she cried.

"Look at me, Arabella!" she said forcibly. Arabella looked at her. "I'm right here. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. Hold my hand." She took her tiny hand in hers and held it. "Okay, close your eyes."

Arabella closed them. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Do you hear it?" She nodded softly. "Listen, do you hear the wind?" Nod. "Hear how it whistles loudly, blowing. Just listen to all the sounds around you. Now, think of a field. Full of sunflowers and wheat. The sun is out shining brightly. There's not one clud in the sky. You, me, and Daddy are the only ones there. There are butterflies dancing around our heads. We are sitting against a tree laughing. Crookshanks is off to the side trying to catch a butterfly. There are bunnies all around, hopping and you're trying to catch one. There is a lamb that comes to rest by us and you pet its soft wool. We are all happy we are with each other. And after a while, we all fall asleep in each other's arms."

Arabella smiled, noticing that her mother just described her perfect dream from when she was a baby. "Goodnight, Mummy. I love you." She felt Hermione tenderly kiss her forehead and say, "Goodnight, Arabella. I love you, too." And the light went out.

* * *

Harry woke up, gasping. He was cold. His shirt was gone and his torso was bare. He found out why he was like that. There were gashes on his back, indicating that he had been beaten. He looked up and everything was blurry and he realized he didn't have his glasses. He became scared as he saw almost pure darkness. He was scared because he did now know what happened to him. It was very vivid.

He tried to remember what happened.

He had been _crucioed_ twice and blacked out.

TBC...

* * *

Dun dun dun! Haha. Very short. But I had to get it out.

I wanted Arabella to be a lefty for 2 reasons:

1. Because it's very rare. 7-10% of people in the world are leftys. It's very unique to have one. Plus, Arabella is not ordinary. She's different.  
2. I'm a lefty. Hehe.

Anyway, pleez review!

DREWHHR


	16. Ch 15: Visions

Hey, wassup!

I never knew there were that many lefties! Haha. My bros and sises! Haha. Im gonna stop now. Haha.

Well, I'm glad ya'll are liking it. In my family, it's only me and my cousin who are lefties. Dead serious about this. Haha.

Thanks to UsagiMoon for the good baby piano idea. Hope you don't mind me using it.

**Shyrazie: **No, she is not a Seer. She can't see the future. It's sort of like Harry's condition with how Voldemort implants visions into his head and he doesn't know if they are real or not. It's kind of like that. Except that they are all real. It's visions of what Harry is seeing, except she can see him as well. It shows what's happening at the present time with him. It's their bond starting to resurface again in a time of need. It is also Arabella's connection to the war even though she does not need to see it. They come at random, though.

**hermoine snape:** I know. It just hurt me when I had to write that she was having bad dreams. But it fit. :(

Here's chapter 15.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Visions_**

Harry was visited by three Death Eaters a day for a triple _Cruciatus Curse_. It hurt like hell and Harry wasn't sure if he could stand anymore. He bore with it, thinking of Hermione and Arabella, trying to overcome the pain. He wasn't sure if he was still alive sometimes. Blood covered his cell, making it smell and taste like metal. He was let out a few times, however, to use the bathroom, which was strange that they would let him do that.

He wondered if Remus and Tonks were coming to get him. He hoped they knew where he was being held. He had a mission to complete. Even if he had to die in the process. He would do it because he loved the Wizarding World. It was his world. And Voldemort could not ruin it.

Something kept striking his mind as he lay in his cell. Before he blacked out for the first time. He had heard his daughter's voice yelling out to him. He wondered why he could hear it, or maybe he was just hearing things his mind wanted him to hear.

But it sounded so real. It was like she knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Arabella continued to have strange dreams about her Daddy being attacked and beaten. They came at random. She never told her Mummy in fear of worrying her more. She continued to play the piano. Hermione had given her a baby piano for her to practice on. It was pink and looked just like the black grand piano. She put it in the piano room, so she could practice with her.

Arabella loved to play pieces with her Mummy. Once Arabella got a little faster, they would do a duet of "Heart and Soul", since she recently learned how to play it.

Playing piano was her second to favorite things to do, behind learning how to read. Nothing could surpass books. She was slowly learning to read, as well. She could read the first page of _The Velveteen Rabbit_.

Hermione was so proud of her daughter learning to read and write. She, however, _did_ notice Arabella's sleepy eyes every morning, signaling that she didn't get much sleep the night before. She was getting a little worried. She knew she was having nightmares. Scary nightmares, it seemed to be. Soon, she could see that the nightmares would change her moods. Instead of being the happy little girl who was always full of energy, she was tired, depressed, scared, and worried all the time.

Arabella did her best not to scream out in her nightmares to wake up Hermione. She loved her too much to be doing that.

Hermione always tried to get her to talk about it. But she would just shake her head and look away. She wanted her daughter back. She wanted her happy again. It saddened her to see her like this.

"Arabella?" she tried one day. The little girl was sitting on her bed staring into space. She was slightly rocking back and forth, as if she needed someone to hold her and soothe her. Hermione did just that. She gathered her in her arms. "Arabella, baby...please, tell me what's wrong." A tear leaked out of her eye, rolling down and hitting Arabella's forehead. She paid it no mind, though.

"I-I keep having these nightmares, Mummy. Scary nightmares," she said finally.

"What are they about?" Hermione stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"D-Daddy. He's always hurt. He's struggling. He's weak. He's beaten by men in dark cloaks," she replied shaking a bit. "I'm scared for him, Mummy. He's in danger."

"Shh, it's okay. Someone will come for Daddy, I promise," she began to sob in grief of her love in danger.

* * *

Harry woke up in his cell as he heard noises outside the door. There was struggling, grunts, thuds and spells being shouted. Then the door opened and he heard someone rushing down the stairs.

But there was no one there.

He was confused. "Where are you?" he asked weakly.

Then the two faces he most desperately wanted to see appeared.

"Remus? Tonks?" They had been hidden under two invisibility cloaks.

"Harry..." they whispered in shock of seeing the boy in his current state.

"What have they done to you?" Tonks whispered. Remus walked to him and helped him up. Harry groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, Harry, we're going to get you out of here." The werewolf hoisted him up onto his shoulders and they ran out of the room and away. Far away.

No one followed. No one followed because no one saw. They were that fast.

And Harry felt free again. He greedily sucked in fresh air, loving the taste of it. He felt happy, even for just a moment. And then, he saw darkness again.

But it did not bring pain.

_"Daddy's safe," Arabella whispered to herself smiling._

* * *

Harry recovered from his injuries quickly thanks to Tonks. And he was ready to get back to work. He smiled when Remus told him they had destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem.

"All that's left is Nagini and...me."

"Harry, we're not going to kill you. You won't die anyway. We can't kill you. Only Voldemort can," Remus said.

"Exactly, once we kill Nagini, he has to kill me and then he'll mortal again. But I'll be gone and no one can kill him but me," he said sadly.

They didn't say anything, fearful of starting an argument with him.

"It's just...Nagini is always around him. I don't know if we'll have a chance to destroy her." Remus and Tonks thought about this. What could they do to distract Nagini or Voldemort? What could they do to get the snake alone?

No one could come up with an answer. So they just went to bed.

Harry lay awake in his cot. Why could he hear Arabella in his mind? Was he imagining things?

"_Daddy...Daddy..._"

"Yes, Arabella, Daddy hears you," he whispered giving him a sense of deja vu. When they used to talk with their minds. Their bond.

The main question was: _why _was he hearing her voice in his head?

Was it to sadden him? To make desperate for them? To tempt him to go back and give up, waiting for death to take them? And then soon him?

He wanted so badly to be with them. But to be with them, he had to finish it. He had to finish what he started.

* * *

Arabella smiled the next day, happy as a button. She ran to her mother's room waking her up by launching herself onto the bed giggling. Hermione woke up and smiled, hearing her daughter's happy tone. She took her in her arms and hugged her and kissed her head. "Mmmm...I've missed you," she said. What Arabella didn't know was that her comment had two meanings.

"What's with the mood swing, Arabella?"

"Daddy's safe. He's fine," she said simply.

"Okay, explain this to me again."

"I can see sort of like visions of Daddy. It's like when I used to 'talk' to Daddy when I was in your tummy," she explained.

Hermione bit her lip, processing it all in. "I'm so sorry you have to go through with that. No child should see that type of torture," she said sadly running her hand in her daughter's hair.

"I don't really care. It doesn't bother me anymore. It's not as scary as it used to be," she replied truthfully.

Hermione nodded. "You hungry?" She nodded vigorously and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

It was March. The snow was beginning to melt and Hermione and Arabella went to out to the backyard a lot to play in the snow before it all went away. They were, of course, still being guarded. Arabella liked to throw snowballs at the guards, her Maurader side coming out a bit. They didn't mind. It was harmless child's play. They would just smile down at her.

'_Looks like she can charm just about anyone_,' Hermione thought as she saw the guards grinning at her.

They threw snowballs at each other, made snow angels, and made a snowman. It was a great relief for Arabella since the nightmares she had been having. She felt at peace with her mother.

They had a blast playing in the snow, getting covered in the white, frozen rain. When Arabella decided it was getting too cold, she said, "Come on, Mummy. It's cold." They went inside and stripped off their wet clothes. Hermione gave the little girl a bath and dressed her in warm clothes. Torry watched her while she went shower herself. Then they cuddled up in front of the fire, with hot chocolate. Of course, Hermione had a mug, while the two year old had it served to her in a bottle.

Hermione rubbed Arabella's arms, trying to warm her up. She was at peace. Nothing could touch her.

"You warm now?" Hermione asked her. She nodded and Hermione just held her tight.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think heaven is like?" she asked curiously.

Hermione didn't know what to answer to that. What _did_ she think heaven was like? "Books, of course. Loads of them. And chocolate. And when it's cold, you feel warm automatically. And when it's hot, you feel cooled off. What do you think it's like, baby girl?"

"Everything you described when you lured me to sleep when I was sick. That's my heaven. Sunflowers, bunnies, you and Daddy, wheat, lamb, and butterflies," she said with a smile. "Why are people afraid of dying, but they want to go to heaven? Why are people afraid of going to something like this?" she asked curiously.

Hermione thought about this. Her daughter thought of the most amazing things. And it made sense. Perfect sense.

"I dunno. Why are they?" she asked rhetorically.

"People shouldn't be afraid of dying. It leads them into a beautiful place where no one can touch them. It's everything they imagined it would be and more. I'm not afraid of dying, although I don't want to die yet," she said intelligently.

Hermione held her tighter. "And I'm not going to let you die yet." She kissed her head. "I love you too much."

"I love you too much, too, Mummy," she replied.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hermione told her with a smile.

"Yes, I know, you tell me all the time," she said smiling back.

* * *

Harry, Remus, and Tonks were finished with finding the Horcruxes. The end was near. They were done with searching for them. Now all they needed to destroy was Nagini and they most certainly were not going to go after her. They were going to let her come to them. So they retreated to Hogwarts and took refuge with McGonagall. Only several hundred students were there at Hogwarts. Most of the parents didn't want to send their child back when Dumbledore was now dead. Now Voldemort had nothing to fear.

They stayed in the Aphrodite Common Room, Harry and Hermione's room for two years at Hogwarts. Harry would pace.

And pace.

And pace.

Remus was afraid he was going to walk a hole in the floor. But Harry didn't care. He had to think of battle plans. Neville, Luna, and Hagrid were with them, helping. "I'm not sure how this is going to work. We don't even know how long it's going to be. We don't even know if he's coming. And we most sure don't know if he knows we're here. It could be hours before he finds out we're here. Or days. Or months. Or even years," Harry said as he stopped pacing and looked at them.

He sighed and closed his eyes. _WWHD? What Would Hermione Do?_ Harry felt as if Hermione was his Jesus. She was always guiding him. But he still had no idea of what to do.

"I can round up some of the Gryffindors," Neville said. "Fourteen and older to fight. They should be old enough."

Luna agreed. "Me, too with Ravenclaws. And I have a friend in Hufflepuff. I'm sure I can get her to get the ones from her House."

Harry nodded smiling at their wonderful idea.

"We'll contact some of the Aurors. But we'll make sure we still have the ones at the Grangers and at the Manor to keep them safe," said Remus.

"An' I'll get in touch wit' some o' me cousins on me mum's side. Th' giants," Hagrid said proudly.

Harry grinned. Giants were perfect. This was perfect. He was glad to have some friends on his side. "What are we to do with the First, Second, and Third years?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked off into the distance. "Room of Requirement. Those who don't want to go onto the battlefield will guard them."

Now they had a plan.

* * *

It was the beginning of May, and Hermione had a tingling feeling in her. She felt as if the end was coming soon. Arabella's visions were becoming less frequent and they soon stopped altogether, so they now had no information about the war. The guards were still there, making Hermione still feel safe. And also wondering if they had children and wives that missed them.

She had asked them this one day when she and Kit brought them something to eat.

"I lost my wife and children to Voldemort. I won't let the same happen to young Harry," one named Price said. Hermione smiled.

"My wife is at home with my boy John. He's three and wants to be a Quidditch player," another named Rogers said.

"No wife or kids," Andrews said.

"My family's in America, safe and sound," Volley said after him.

Last was Lynch, "My wife, son, and daughter are in a safehouse, tucked away."

Hermione felt bad for them. They missed their family. She wanted to relieve them of their services. "Go home."

They looked at her like she was mad. "What?!"

"Go home, be with your families. I feel horrible that you have to watch over me and Arabella," she said sadly.

"Ma'am, as much as we miss our families, we can't. We need to stay here and protect you and the little one. You're Harry Potter's family. You're the reason we're going to win. He's going to win because of the both of you. If he knew you were dead, he wouldn't want to go on. Believe me, I know. I felt like that when he killed my wife, my two sons, and my daughter. But I sucked it up and told myself to not let that happen to anyone else. This is going to be Voldemort's last and final walk. I know it," Price said defiantly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for all of you. I know what it feels like to not be with the one you love for a while. Or not to have someone to love." She looked at Andrews. "Thank you so much for watching over us."

"You're welcome, ma'am," they said and she and Kit went back inside.

Hermione was getting a little emotional. She went to Arabella, who was playing with Crookshanks in the living room, being watched over by Torry. Torry left as she saw her. The young mother knelt down to her daughter and stroked her cheek. Arabella looked up at her and smiled. "What's wrong, Mummy?" she asked curiously as she saw her wet eyes.

"I just...can't imagine a life without you. Sometimes I think about if you hadn't been born and it sickens me, Arabella. I don't want to think about it. You are here and I can't imagine if you were gone," she said and gently kissed her forehead, lingering for a few more seconds than planned.

Arabella smiled at her words. "Don't worry, Mummy. I'm not going anywhere." They chuckled and played with the cat happy they were alive.

* * *

That night after the two ate dinner, they popped in a movie and watched it. Throughout the movie, the tingling Hermione was feeling began to get more noticeable to herself. The movie was over and Hermione brought Arabella to bed. She was still awake.

When they got into the nursery, they heard shouting outside, "_Death Eaters!_" she heard one of the Aurors yell.

"We must get mother and child out!" Lynch yelled.

Hermione gasped and held Arabella tightly _in her arms_. She panted frantically. In her right hand was her wand, so she was armed. Motherly instincts taking over, she looked around for a place to hide Arabella, and she chose the closet. She opened the white door. It was one of those doors that had cracks in between the panels and you can see out of it and into it. But it was too dark in the closet and they wouldn't see her.

Arabella was getting scared at her mother's nervousness. "Mummy?" she asked.

Hermione set her down on the floor in the closet, knelt down in front of her, putting her hands on the sides of her cheeks. "Listen to Mummy, Arabella, you need to stay in here, okay? Mummy is going to be right outside. I'm going to keep you safe. Don't worry. And listen, baby girl, _no matter _what you hear, do _not_ come out of this room, okay?"

A tear dropped down Arabella's face. She wanted to disobey her, just this once. She needed to stay close to her Mummy. She _needed_ to. She nodded anyway. Hermione kissed her forehead. "I love you, Arabella. Never forget that." Her mother was crying as well.

"I love you, too, Mummy."

Hearing someone coming up the stairs, she closed the door and began to walk out of the room, but she was stopped by a Death Eater.

From her safe spot, Arabella watched through the cracks in the door, the man in the black cloak from her dream.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter's whore." Arabella watched as her mother pointed her wand at him. "And where's your bastard child?" Hermione got angry at him calling her child a "bastard". "_Stupefy!_" she yelled but he blocked it.

"Silly Mudblood, you can't curse the broad side of a barn," he laughed evilly and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Hermione screamed as she twisted almost one hundred eighty degrees. She fell on the ground on her right side, unconscious. Arabella widened her eyes at her mother on the ground. "Mummy," she whispered. Then she looked at the Death Eater with a glare. Her glare made his look like he was laughing.

Seeing him point his wand at her again, the two year old disobeyed her mother's orders and opened the door. She threw herself onto her mother's side, flipping her on her back and shileded her the best she could. "_NO!_" she cried as a jet of green light came towards her and her mother.

There was a white light surrounding the both of them and the green spell hit the light, bounced off of them, and hit the Death Eater, making him scream, and throwing him into the wall, dead.

Arabella looked up and saw him on the ground. She smiled and looked back at her mother. "Mummy...?" she called softly. She touched her cheek tenderly. "Mummy, wake up." She kissed her mother's forehead. Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. Arabella smiled. Hermione looked at her, happy to see her okay, but a little miffed she didn't listen to her.

"Arabella, I thought I told you to stay in the closet," she said as sternly as she could.

The little girl looked down ashamed. "I-I saved you, Mummy. I saved you. He was going to hurt you, but I stopped him. Look." She pointed to the body on the other side of the room. Hermione looked at it and smiled back at her daughter. "Thank you, Arabella."

"I'm not going to promise I won't do it again. Because you said, I was going to be safe in you arms. But, Mummy, you're going to be safe in mine, too." Hermione sobbed at her words and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mummy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"I promise, Mummy, I'll only break the rules for you."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard footsteps running down the hall. They looked at the doorway and saw Lynch panting. "Oh, good, you two are okay. We held them off. They're all dead, but one. One came up here we saw. We don't know where he is," he said.

Hermione sat up and pointed to the Death Eater in the corner. "Is that him?"

He looked and nodded. "Yes, that's him. Nice work, ma'am," he nodded to Hermione.

"Actually, Arabella took him down. She protected me," Hermione protested standing up and picking her daughter up into her arms, holding her close.

"I ran out of the closet and threw myself over Mummy and he threw a green light at us. But a white light absorbed it up," Arabella explained to him.

Hermione and Lynch looked at her with widened eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked them.

"You...are the second person to survive the Killing Curse," Lynch said to her.

"Oh, who was the first?" she asked.

"Your Daddy," Hermione replied smiling. And Arabella smiled back.

"Come on, we're going to get you to a safehouse. Your parents were portkeyed there already. They just gave us the news," Lynch said leading them out of there.

* * *

Arabella smiled. She fulfilled another part of her purpose. She saved her mother. She hugged her close and never wanted to let go. She wasn't scared of being killed. She was scared that her loved ones would be the one to go.

The white light she conjured accidentally was from her love for her mother. To protect her.

To keep her safe.

_In her arms_.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 15.

**The part where Lynch yells out to the rest of the Aurors when the Death Eaters, "_We must get mother and child out!_" was the inspiration for this story, believe it or not. Haha. I basically heard that in my mind one day several months ago, maybe even a year, and I knew I had to write about it. It was more of the idea that struck me more than the inspiration. I got the inspiration from other things. But basically this story was started with that quote that I heard in my mind one day.**

The part where Arabella and Hermione talk about heaven, I kinda got the inspiration for that from The Lovely Bones, which I saw yesterday and it is AWESOME! In the movie, you see her version of heaven and so I decided to write a scene about it. And the line where she says, "_Why are people afraid to die, but they want to go to heaven?_" is so true. We shouldn't be afraid to die, we should embrace it, because we get sent to a wonderful place where there's no worry.

Next chapter will be the battle.

The story is almost over. :( There's like a few more chapters left.

The ending is going to be good (written-wise. I didn't tell you if it's going to end happily tho. Haha.)

Will be writing and posting ch. 16 soon.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR

**Update (1-17-10): I just changed something at the end. I had wanted to put it in there and I forgot to. It doesn't do anything to change the plot tho. It was in the part where Hermione was trying to find a place to hide Arabella. I just added, "_motherly instincts taking over,..._"**


	17. Ch 16: Battle

Hey, wassup! Thanx for the reviews.

I know some you are saddened that it will end, and I know I am, too. But I was thinking about writing a sequel. Give me your thoughts on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or the world in this story. Just Arabella, Kit, Torry, Will Stratford, and Serena Larson.

Hey here's ch. 16.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_Battle_**

Hermione, Arabella, Kit, Torry, who had Crookshanks, and Lynch landed safely on the ground in a house. Hermione looked at her surroundings ans smiled, knowing exactly where she was.

Grimmauld Place. It was heavily guarded. Kreacher was no longer a spy, Sirius made sure of it as he monitored the house elf's every step. The gangly house elf came to Lynch and took Hermione and Arabella's belongings that they had packed before they left. He brought them upstairs into an empty room. Arabella looked around the house, a little frightened of the gloominess and darkness of it.

"Mummy, I don't like this place very much," she said sadly to her.

Hermione pulled her closer and said, "I know, I didn't like this place either the first time I came here. But you know what? It's safe. We won't be found here. We'll go home when the war's over."

Arabella looked at a house elf head that reminded her of pictures of taxidermy that she saw in a book once. "You promise?" she asked looking at it disgusted.

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

"Hermione! Arabella! You two are alright!" came a familiar voice. Hermione turned and saw her parents running to them. She held out her free arm, the one that was not holding her daughter, and hugged her mother tight. Her father came in and hugged her once Charlotte let go.

"Grammy! Gramps!" Arabella cried smiling at them.

Charlotte was crying. "The guards at our house had gotten word that Death Eaters were at the Manor. We were immediately brought here about five minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We both are. I was hit, but Arabella protected me," Hermione gazed lovingly at her daughter, who blushed, but grinned.

Charlotte and Jacob looked confused. "We'll tell you later. Right now, someone needs to go to bed." She looked at Arabella and Kreacher brought them to their room. Torry followed with the family cat. Kreacher thought it would have been best if mother and child would share a room after what happened tonight.

Since Arabella was already in her pajamas, she just laid her in the bed and gave her Peter to hold. Torry set Crookshanks on the bed. He curled up into Arabella's side, warming her with his fluffy fur. She giggled a bit as it tickled her skin. "I will go and meets Kit now, miss."

"Okay, thank you, Torry." And their house elf was gone.

Hermione tucked her in the bed. She sat on the edge as she did not want to leave her if she was awake. And she knew that Arabella didn't want her to leave as well. Arabella was getting a little tired from all the magic she used tonight. Protecting her mother had drained her a little. Arabella reached up and stroked her mother's chin. Hermione closed her eyes at her touch. "I'm happy you are okay, Mummy."

"I'm happy _you're_ okay. Are you? That must have drained your magic a bit," she asked taking her wandering hand and holding it in hers.

The little girl nodded. "A bit."

"Arabella," she laid down next to her on the other side. "I want to thank you for saving me. I know you tried to save me before when you were in my tummy, but you didn't succeed."

Arabella nodded. "No one hurts you, Mummy. I don't want them to. It hurts me." A tear rolled down her cheek and Hermione wiped it away with a kiss and held her tight in her arms. After a while, she heard her even breathing and knew that she was asleep.

She gently untangled her arms from her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Arabella. Goodnight." She stroked her cat once. "Watch over her, Crooks." She smiled as she got a small "_meow_" from him. And she left the room, closing the door, but leaving a crack.

She walked down the stairs and in the kitchen with the long table, with the many chairs. She saw that Lynch had left. At the table were Torry, Kit, her parents, and Sirius. She smiled and sat down next to her mother.

"She's asleep," she said to them smiling a bit. They all returned one at the mental image of the two year old in a deep, cute slumber. "Where's Lynch?" she asked.

"He went back to the Manor to help the other Aurors get the Death Eaters out. The Aurors that were protecting the Grangers are standing outside guarding. Of course, they can't be seen except by us," Sirius answered.

Hermione nodded.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I was putting Arabella to bed when I heard shouting and heard someone yell that there were Death Eaters. Lynch had yelled to them that they needed to get us out. My motherly instincts came in and I just shoved Arabella into the closet, telling her _not_ to come out no matter what she saw. Then a Death Eater came in a _stupefied _me. I blacked out and the next thing I know is Arabella is on top of me smiling at me and the Death Eater is on the other side of the room, dead. Later, Arabella told me that she had shielded me and a white light appeared, absorbing the Killing Curse he had thrown at me." She looked at them each dead in the eyes and said firmly, "_My daughter is the second person to survive the Killing Curse...behind her father_."

Their eyes widened and she exhaled smiling. "She's got her father's genes."

They all smiled, knowing how..._extraordinary_ the little girl was.

* * *

Harry knew it was time. He knew today was the day. It was the day he was going to be killed. He woke up and showered. He chuckled as he thought this. '_My last shower_' he thought to himself as the hot, soothing water ran down his back, burning his almost-healed wounds. He didn't pay them no mind.

He got dressed and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It looked almost bare as there were only several hundred students that had returned. It was quiet, but not too quiet. When they saw him, they looked at him. Some frowned, some smiled, others didn't know what to think.

He made his way over to the empty side of the Gryffindor table, next to Luna, Neville, and a Hufflepuff girl named Serena Larson, along with her Hufflepuff boyfriend. They were both supporters of Harry and were proud of it.

Serena was the Hufflepuff friend of Luna's that was going to get as many "Badgers" in the battle. Her boyfriend, Will Stratford, got as many as she did. He was as loyal to Harry as a Hufflepuff was. Harry was glad to have so many friends, it was such a shame that he had to meet them now, right before he was to be sent to die.

He put some eggs, sausage, and a biscuit on his plate eating it hungrily.

"Today's the day," he said to them.

They looked up suddenly, shocked a bit.

"Really?" Neville asked.

He nodded. "I can feel it. He's coming. After breakfast, we need to get ready. Nev, get the Gryffindor 'soldier's together; Luna, Ravenclaw; and you two, Hufflepuff." They nodded without question. Well, without questioning their orders.

"Have we got anyone else to help us?" Will asked.

"We got some more Aurors. They'll be here today later. After breakfast. The centaurs have offered to help, thanks to the encouragement from Firenze," he replied with a smile.

After breakfast, the four students left to round up their housemates, while Harry went get to McGonagall's office. He opened the door at her signal. "Yes, Harry?" Formalites were down, at least on her part.

"It's time, Professor. It's today. The battle will be on this day. I can feel it." She nodded and sprang into action.

This year's prefects were to round the First, Second, and Third Years together so that they wouldn't lose them. "Soldiers", as Harry called them, arrived all day for the battle as soon as they got the signal. Harry greeted the sight of the Giants walking in from the Forbidden Forest, with the centaurs at their feet, trying not to get crushed. Harry stood at the entrance to the castle, greeting them as they came in, Firenze in the lead with his bow in his hand. There were about close to ninety centaurs.

"Hello, Harry Potter," he said smiling.

"Hello, old friend." He noticed the other centaurs looked a bit uneasy. "I assume you are the leader?" The centaur nodded.

Harry turned to the other centaurs, "Centaurs, your leader is one of the bravest mythical creatures I've ever met. He saved my life once from Lord Voldemort, and I know he can save others from him as well. You should be glad to have such an amazing creature as your leader!"

The centaurs looked at him and raised their bows, yelling a battle yell, cheering him; including Bane, who once thought Firenze a traitor.

Firenze was a hero among his species and he would never forget it. Hagrid had met up with the giants and was talking to them. It was strange to see Hagrid looking up at someone. He saw the giant nod and soon make his way over to Harry. The other giants, there were about twenty of them, stayed behind.

Hagrid and the male giant approached Harry. "'Arry, meet me cousin, Wilko. Wilko, this is Harry Potter."

The giant smiled at him. He had perfect English. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I've waited all my life to meet you." Harry smiled.

"Any friend or family of Hagrid's is a friend of mine."

Soon, darkness was nearing, and everyone that said they were going to come, came. Even some sons from Durmstrang came, even though their headmaster was a former Death Eater. Harry nodded to Viktor Krum when he gave one first. McGonagall ordered for the First, Second, and Third Years to be brought to the Room of Requirement, guarded by several older students who didn't want to be on the battlefield. She also ordered Madame Pomfrey to stay in the Wing for wounded "soldiers" to come for her to heal them.

Harry looked up in the sky out the window, and saw that it was going to be a full moon. "Oh, no, Remus!" He whipped around and looked at the werewolf. He was pale and he closed his eyes, ashamed that he had forgotten to take his potion. Tonks tried to soothe him.

"I'm going to be in control, I promise you," he told her and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back.

They were inside the castle, waiting.

Waiting for them to come.

And soon it did.

Three things happened at once.

One, someone, who was keeping watch at a window, shouted, "_They're here!_"

Two, everyone in the room became quiet and grouped up. They had enlarged the room so that the giants and centaurs could fit.

Three, Harry closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a pain in his forehead.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place, Hermione, Arabella, Charlotte, Jacob, Sirius, and the house elves were all in the living room. Just sitting quietly. Arabella was asleep, with her head being cradled in her mother's lap.

But not for long.

She woke up gasping, and startling everyone else; especially Hermione.

"What? What is it, sweetheart?" she asked her soothing her by stroking her forehead.

"It's time, Mummy. It's starting," she replied.

Hermione looked at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I saw lots of black cloaks and Daddy with a whole bunch of people."

Hermione hugged her close and looked at the others. "All we can do is pray," she said and they nodded.

* * *

There were several hundreds of Death Eaters and Dementors. Harry wondered if it was as much as they had. If they were outnumbered. No way it could be. It was equally matched. There was hope for a defeat, but he didn't know how much.

He saw Voldemort, along with Nagini, Wormtail, Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and Antonin Dolohov made up the front column. He saw a man he'd never seen before, but knew his name by his description from Remus. It was Fenrir Greyback, who was a werewolf. He was _the _werewolf that bit Remus. He, too, like Remus, was beginning to transform.

"Stand back!" Harry shouted as Remus went lupine. The "soldiers" stood away as he completed the transformation. Tonks was the only one who didn't move. She put her arm around him and soothed him. "Shh, Remus, it's okay. It's alright." He was looking around at everyone, a little afraid of what they were going to do. "Shh, calm down. Listen, they're here. They've come and we need you, wolf form or not, We need you. So, can you please control yourself and fight?!" she yelled trying to encourage him.

He settled down under her touch and nodded understandingly.

Harry saw his fangs and smiled, thinking of a plan. "I know how we can get Nagini."

They looked at him. "Remus, if we can get you in, do you think you could go after her and rip her apart?"

He nodded, baring his fangs.

Harry nodded and turned to the rest, who were all coming back together. He decided to say a speech to lift them up and give them the courage they needed to win this battle and war. "This is it. The end. Whatever happens tonight will be the beginning of the future. Just promise me not to kill Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. Capture him. I need him." He sighed.

"We are different in every way. We have humans, centaurs, giants, _half_-giants, purebloods, _half_-bloods, muggle-borns, English, Scottish, Irish, Bulgarian, werewolf, Lions, Badgers, Ravens. We're all different and we may come from different places, but we all have one thing in common:...we all wanna kick some fucking Death Eater ass!" They all cheered, but it wasn't over. "I encourage you to look at the person on your right and left and tell them that you'll be there for them if they're hurt. This is _not_ every man for himself. To win, we need to help each other. Those men out there-" He corrected himself. "-those _creatures_ don't know how to love. They don't understand our love. The love that we have. Not just for our families. But for each other. We are all friends bonded in love. The person standing next you might be someone who beat you in a Quidditch match, or someone who stole a boyfriend from you, or got the best spot in the Auror Department, or bashed you on the head with a club." The last one he was referring to the giants.

He saw one giant playfully punch one on the arm apologetically. He pointed to them. "See?! That's what I want to see! Forgiveness! If we forgive, then we can win this. Because that person who beat you could be a brother, sister, colleague, friend, or lover." Three couples looked at each other and smiled. Neville and Luna. Tonks and Remus. And Will and Serena. He smiled at them.

"If we stick together, we will win. AS ONE?!" He pointed his wand in the air. Everyone else cheered and did the same whether it was a wand, club, bow, or claw; they were going to work together. "_THEN LET'S GET THEM!_" Another cheer came and the doors were opened and everyone-human, werewolf, centaur, giant, half-giant-ran out to meet the Death Eaters showering them with hexes, curses, and spells. Once they got into the crowd of Death Eaters, Harry shouted, "NOW, REMUS!"

Remus lunged for Voldemort, who was trying to help a fellow Death Eater. Time stopped as he leapt into the air, lunging for Nagini, who was at her Master's side. She didn't see him coming. He sunk his teeth in her neck and threw her around, ripping her skin apart. It was like watching a hungry animal. It _was _watching a hungry animal. Hungry for death of the evil.

The snake squirmed and soon stopped as she died. Gone.

There was a black smoke that came out of her. And Remus threw her away. Disposed of. Everyone heard a scream as loud as the Giant's yell. It was Voldemort. He was one Horcrux weaker.

Harry smiled and finished battling several Death Eaters, killing them all. He stared at Voldemort. He regained his composure and he gave him a knowing look, turning and going into the forest.

Harry followed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Completely prepared to die for the ones he loved.

* * *

"NEVILLE!" Luna yelled as she saw him fall. She hurriedly defeated her prey and ran to his side, kneeling down and protecting him as Death Eaters began to attack him as he fell. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she bellowed as the last one fell. She lugged him to the side of the castle, out of sight, to take care of him. She laid him gently and looked over him wounds. His leg was bleeding freely and he had countless cuts on his face. She kissed his face and got to work on healing him.

"It's going to be okay, Neville. Just hang in there, love," she told him. He called out in pain as she moved his leg. "Sorry, love." She quickly healed it and got rid of the blood. She stopped when she heard him speak.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and without hesitation nodded vigorously, grinning widely. She leant down and stuck her tongue in his mouth, kissing her new fiancee. "Mmmm..." she moaned and Neville wanted to ravish her right there, but they had to keep fighting.

She broke away. "Come on, if we want to get married, we have to keep fighting."

* * *

Who knew that the same question was being asked across the battlefield as a human and a werewolf were fighting together. Remus had held a Death Eater by his hair, while Tonks kicked him in the throat with her big combat boots. He fell down dead.

Tonks looked at Remus lovingly. "Will you marry me?!" she yelled.

The werewolf looked at her and nodded, licking her cheek. She laughed and kissed his long nose.

The question was also being asked by one other couple. Will Stratford asked Serena to be his bride and she kissed him as well, saying, "yes."

It was full of love on the battlefield.

"_Love was a battlefield_" would be a phrase to describe it. But also, for love to happen, they had to battle. Fight for their love.

* * *

"It comes down to this, Potter," Voldemort sneered as they arrived to a clearing. A circle. A battle ring. "Me or you. If you ask me, it's me."

"Yeah, you with your fucking face on the ground!" Harry smirked back. That ticked him off. A C_rucio_ came at him. He dodged it easily. "You gonna fuck on me?! You gonna fuck on me?! You have to better than that, motherfucker!"

_Crucio_ after _Crucio _came. He dodged them all. "Is that all you got?!" He was shut up instantly as he wasn't paying attention and got hit. Voldemort came up to him and said, "You all talk, boy. Fight back!" He let him go and Harry leapt up and shot a _Crucio _at him. He blocked it.

It went on for half an hour.

Curse after curse.

Spell after spell.

Hex after hex.

Some hit.

Some were dodged.

Harry was bloodied up horribly. He was sweating and covered in dirt. He was on the ground on his back under the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort walked up to him. "You will lose everything, Potter. That Mudblood whore. Your bastard child. Gone. After I'm through with you, I'm going after them."

Harry wanted to leap up into his face and break his neck. But two things were stopping him: one, it wouldn't do anything. He was still immortal. Two, he was too weak.

"Any last words, Potter?"

"I am completely in love with Hermione Jane Granger. And I love my daughter Arabella," he said with tears streaking down his face.

"Aw, young love, how disgusting. _Avada Kedavra!_" He said the emerald-green curse Harry had been waiting for.

Before he died, he heard Voldemort yell in pain as the Horcrux came out.

It came fast and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter widened her eyes as she saw an emerald-green, as green as her eyes, light. She gasped, drawing the attention of her mother, grandparents, and great-uncle.

"What is it, Arabella? What did Daddy see?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"A green light," she replied.

"From who?" she asked anxiously.

Arabella thought hard, but didn't see anything, just darkness. "I don't know. I can't see anything anymore. It's so dark."

That's when Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and hit her knees, sobbing. "HARRY!" she cried.

Arabella felt like a failure. She failed her Daddy. She was supposed to keep him safe. She failed her mother.

She fell on her knees as well, crying.

"Daddy..."

TBC...

* * *

Well, that's it. No more.

Just kidding. I know. Horrible joke. Haha.

Well, that was ch. 16.

And it was hard writing it. Believe me.

Tune in to the next chapter. I may end up posting it today. Or tomorrow. I got time. Haha. I have no life. Wow. 3 posts in 1 day! Awesome!

Next chapter: like i'm going to tell you.

Pleez review & don't hate me! It'll get better I promise!

DREWHHR


	18. Ch 17: Rebirth

**Tentrees: **What the hell?! Did you just call me a villain? Or Voldemort? Haha. Now I'm scared. Haha.

This might be the shortest chapter.

Hey, here's ch. 17.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Rebirth_**

"_Daddy..._"

Harry woke up. The first thing he felt was coldness under his skin. He felt _naked_. He opened his eyes, groaning and looked down. He was naked. Naked as the day he was born. But he also noticed that there was not one scratch on him. '_Strange_' he thought. Then he thought back to what happened as he stood up. He was in King's Cross.

He died. He was hit with the Killing Curse.

He gasped at the memory. It happened. He's gone. For good. Hermione would be friendless and loveless. Arabella would be without a father. Half an orphan. He began to cry.

"Why are you crying, son?" he heard an angelic voice. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman who couldn't have been much older than him. She had red hair and one of the sweetest-looking faces he'd ever seen. She, unlike him, was wearing clothes. A black turtleneck and jeans. What Harry noticed was her eyes. They were emerald-green's. Like Arabella's. Like his.

"_Mum?_" She smiled and nodded.

He ran to her and hugged her. He felt warm in her embrace. It was his first motherly hug he'd ever had. He wanted to make it last, but he pulled away. She stroked the side of his face and wiped away his tears.

"A-am I...dead?" he asked her.

She just smiled at him and shook her head. "No, Harry, you're not. You're dying. Not there yet."

"Harry!" he heard behind his mother.

He looked and smiled at his almost doppleganger.

"Come here, rascal!" Harry ran to his father and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea what it's like to meet your parents for the first time!" he said sobbing now.

"Come on now, pup, don't cry. Potter men don't cry," James tried to man him up.

He chuckled and wiped the tears away. "I just missed you two. For ten years, I was told you two were awful people who didn't care about me. But then I heard the truth from Hagrid and I was...happy that you loved me. And now, I know."

They smiled.

"We will always love you," Lily said. James nodded in agreement.

"I love you, too," their son replied.

"So, I hear you are a father now?" Lily asked crossing her arms sternly. "Want to explain something to us?"

Harry blushed as his father clapped him on this shoulder. "Alright, Harry!" He looked very proud. Lily gave him a stern look and his smile turned to a frown quickly.

"It's okay. I love her. And her mother. Her mother's name is Hermione Granger. Our daughter's name is Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter. She's beautiful. They both are," he said smiling dreamily. "Arabella has our eyes, Mum. Emerald-green. They're gorgeous. And she has Hermione's not-so-bushy brown hair." They knew all of this information.

"We know. We've been watching you. Hermione seems to be a lovely young woman," Lily said.

Harry grinned thinking of her. "She is. I'm in love with her. But I never got to tell her."

"Harry, we want you to meet some people," James said. And behind him and his wife, four people came out. They weren't that old, but they looked like they were beginning to gray. There were two men and two women.

"Harry, these are your grandparents, Grandma and Grandpa Potter. And Grandma and Grandpa Evans," James introduced.

Harry smiled at them and shook their hands. But they didn't want to shake hands. Grandpa Potter gathered him into a hug. "Oh, boyo, you're so big and grown." They all hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled. This was his family. The family he never had. The family that he was told hated him. But they weren't. They loved him.

After he met his grandparents, they left, leaving the young, broken, but newly formed for a moment, family together.

"So, tell us how Sirius is doing," James asked giving him a blanket to wrap around himself. They sat on a brick bench in King's Cross, with Harry in the middle. "Not very good, but he's getting there. He's in hiding because of Wormtail. People on the battlefield are fighting now trying to capture him for Sirius. To try him for your murders."

The young couple shook their head.

"I still can't believe he sold us out. Wormtail," Lily said sadly.

"Never liked him!" James cried out comically making them laugh.

"And Remus?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled at the memory of Remus. "Amazing. He destroyed the last Horcrux. Nagini. He's also in love with Nymphadora Tonks. They're perfect for each other."

"I'm glad everyone is getting along without us," Lily said.

Harry shook head. "No, Mum, everyone will always have a part missing from them because you two died. They miss you. I can tell. But they have love to get them through. But I have to defeat Voldemort to let them be together."

They nodded. "You'll go back soon enough, son," James said gently.

"When?" he asked.

"When someone calls you to wake up," Lily answered.

Harry nodded and looked glum. "There's no one around me to tell me to wake up."

"No one has to be around to wake you up," his father told him.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. Too bad no one called us back. No one was around. Just Voldemort. And no one knew we were dead."

"I would have called you back. If I knew how to speak then." They laughed.

"Thank you, son." They hugged him.

"How long is the 'calling back' offer?" he asked them.

"Hmmm...about two minutes," James replied.

"Well, then I'm dead for sure," Harry said sullenly. "It's been almost an hour!"

"Actually, time is slower here. One hour could be one minute. So, you have little over an hour left."

"Oh, that's brilliant," Harry smiled beaming. He still had a chance.

After a moment, he asked, "So what am I supposed to do here?"

"You're supposed to be reborn, son. Your wounds are healed. You died, exhausted. If someone calls you back, you have to be ready to defeat him."

He reached up and felt for his scar. It was gone. For the first time he felt smooth skin there. It felt amazing against his palm. He closed his eyes at the feeling. His curse was gone. His burden disappeared. Forever. His lightning bolt that he once liked when he was younger was erased from his skin.

He smiled.

"We met up with Dumbledore earlier," Lily said smiling. "About a year ago."

Harry frowned. "Bastard."

"What?"

"When Hermione was pregnant, he wanted to abort the baby or send Hermione somewhere to have the child and then give it to a Muggle family," he growled.

"WHAT?!"

"IMA KILL HIM!" James shouted.

"James, you can't. He's already dead," Lily reminded him.

He paused widening his eyes at the realization and then said, "Ima bring him back to life, torture him, and then kill him. See how he likes being murdered!"

"He _was_ murdered, Dad," Harry said chuckling.

"Aw, damn it! You ruined it for me, son!" They all laughed.

"But I protected them from him. I even scared him once," Harry smiled.

"There ya go! Old Dumbles scared by a Potter! Ha! Wait until I show him hell for an eternity!" James yelled.

"'Hell' in heaven? Scary!" Harry laughed. Once they settled down, he asked, "So, what's it like there?"

"It's...whatever you want it to be," Lily said with a smile.

Harry nodded smiling as well. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. It's everything I imagined it would be." Harry wished he could go with them, but he had a mission to complete. Defeat Voldemort and stay alive. Then go home to Hermione and Arabella. And finally, to live.

After a while, he said, "Maybe no one's going to call me. I have a half an hour left."

"You will be called, sweetheart. Just you wait," Lily said and kissed his forehead.

Harry nodded and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Soon, it was three minutes until time was up.

"No one's going to-"

"_Daddy..._" His ears perked up.

"Arabella?"

"_Daddy...wake up...get up...come back...anytime you fall, get back up._" She repeated the words he once said to her when she was learning to stand.

He couldn't move. "_Anytime you fall, Daddy, get back up._" He stood and face his parents.

"She's calling me back. My daughter is calling me back. I have to go now." They stood and hugged him.

"You make sure to love them both, you hear?" Lily said crying. He nodded. "Of course."

"Stay safe, son. And kick Voldemort's fucking ass!"

"James!"

Harry laughed. "I will. I love you both."

"We love you, too, son," they said together and he saw a white light.

"_Daddy, get up. Anytime you fall, get right back up._" He nodded at his daughter's words. He sat up, in his old, dirty clothes, but he looked reborn. Without one scar or cut. He felt amazing. He looked around and saw Voldemort some ways away, walking away from the "corpse". Harry stood and he thought, closing his eyes.

He thought.

He thought about his parents.

He thought about his friends.

He thought about his family.

He though about love.

He thought about Hermione.

He thought about Arabella.

He thought about _love_.

Suddenly a white light surrounded him. "VOLDEMORT!" he yelled. The Dark Lord turned confused. And he was not prepared for what was coming. Oh, was he not prepared. The light got brighter and brighter. And brighter. He shielded his face and Harry yelled, "_Avada Kedevra!_" A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit him.

It was slow motion. Voldemort yelled as he was thrown back against a tree. Harry heard a sickening crunch of bones and winced.

"_You are not a god!_ Gods aren't human! And you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, are a motherfucking human corpse!" He shouted the Killing Curse again. And he was truly dead now. The white light went away, now longer needing to protect him.

Harry stood and felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up.

A raindrop.

He smiled at it. And it began to rain.

It poured down in heavy droplets. Harry's smile turned into a grin and he beamed, holding out his arms to catch the rain.

And he began to dance. He danced in the rain. The one who caused him trouble was vanquished. Gone.

_Dead_. In hell.

And he couldn't have felt better.

It was over.

* * *

Harry was learned that some of their "soldiers" had died, but not anyone _really _close to him. Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Will, Serena, and Hagrid were all fine, but severely wounded and in the hospital. He smiled. And they all hugged him.

They had won the battle, thanks to the great alliance with the giants. And Wormtail was captured. Sirius could now be free.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I wanna go home," he simply said.

They all understood. But he couldn't go home just yet.

* * *

Arabella watched her mother cry her eyes out as they finally finished fixing the Manor. Their home. Their home that hand been almost destroyed. But they fixed it. All of it. Hermione was lying on the couch, sobbing.

Arabella hated to see her like this. She gave her a tissue. Hermione took it gratefully, blowing her nose and wiping her tears. "Thank you, sweetheart." She hugged her tight.

They didn't even hear it. The door opening.

Or the voice.

"Right where I left you."

They looked up and saw Harry for the first time after a year. He looked so amazing.

"_DADDY!_" the little girl ran to her father, who knelt down to hug her.

"Princess!" He smothered her with kisses, making her giggle. "Oh, I've missed you." He began to cry softly. Of course, Arabella wiped them away with her thumb. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for bringing me back."

He stood up and looked at Hermione. She looked even more beautiful than when he met her for the first time on the train when they were eleven. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked at him with disbelief that it was him.

"Hermione...?"

She stood and walked to him. He grabbed her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Harry kissed her back, duelling with his tongue against hers. He moved his hands down to her ass, making her moan in pleasure. He lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her hands under the neck of his shirt, feeling his smooth, toned skin.

He pulled away and leant his forehead on hers. "Arabella," he reminded panting. They both looked at her and laughed. She had her tiny hands over her eyes, shielding them from her parents, being "yucky". But she had separated two of her fingers and was looking at them. When she was caught, she giggled. Harry set Hermione down and hugged her properly, whispering in her ear, "I love you. Marry me."

Hermione pulled away and stared at him. "What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

She smiled and chuckled half-heartedly and then nodding. "YES!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

But broke away when they heard Arabella giggle again. Harry grabbed her and picked her up. "Come here, you!"

"Daddy!" He tossed her in the air, making her laugh from her gut.

They all laughed.

Their family was reborn.

TBC...

* * *

Well, that was ch. 17. Kinda short I know. Not the last chapter tho. There will be an epilogue. And, get this, a sequel. And no, it's not going to be called "Negative" or "Neutral". Haha.

Epilogue should be good. Or amazing. Haha. I like how I plan to end it. Wow. 3 reviews in one day! It's a record. Haha.

Next chapter: weddings, weddings, weddings! Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	19. Epilogue: Weddings

Well, it was nice going on this journey. And now it's come to it conclusion. With a lot of weddings. Haha.

Thank you so much for ur reviews and support and see u in the sequel!!!!

I would've made him suffer but the white light was just coming too quickly. Harry would've loved to torture him, but he'd been dealing with him for seven years. Wouldn't you have just wanted to just have killed him already? Tired of the motherfucker?! Haha.

**Gandalf the Grey-Eidelwiess: **Umm...beautimous? Haha. I think that's how you spell it. Or bitchin' (in a good way haha).

But THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! YAY!

And now for the conclusion of this story.

**Epilogue**

**_Weddings_**

That night, Harry and Hermione tucked Arabella into bed. "Goodnight, princess, I love you."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Mummy loves you, too."

"Good night, Daddy, I love you, too. I love you, too, Mummy." She curled up into her bed, snuggled against Peter and fell asleep. The two parents watched for a minute and then left, shutting the door.

RIght when Harry closed the door, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and once again forcibly shoved her tongue down his throat, drawing her leg over his hip. He grabbed it and ran his hand up and down her underclad thigh, as she was wearing sexy sleep shorts for females , making her moan as she fucked his mouth with her tongue.

Harry pulled away again. "As much as I love this, I don't think Child Services are going to be happy when they hear two young, teenage parents fucked on her door."

Hermione smiled and nodded agreeing. "Your room?" she lifted her eyebrow and they ran to his room.

When they got inside, she grabbed his shoulders again and hiked her leg on his hip, like how she was. She felt his excitement on her inner thigh. She grinned into his mouth. Then by his shoulders, she grabbed him from the wall, turned him, and threw him on the bed. Hard.

He just watched, hungry, as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off seductively, baring her breasts. He smiled and they got it on.

* * *

They lay on Harry's bed panting, both naked. Both on either side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling on their backs. "Oh, my God!" Hermione moaned. Both of them were coated with sweat.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Oh, I missed that!" she exclaimed looking at him.

He looked back. "Yeah." He leant over and kissed her lips. She felt it again on her thigh. "Oh, no, not again." She laughed.

"Oh, yes," he said huskily.

And they were joined together for the third time.

* * *

They had remembered to put some clothes on before they went to sleep, for fear of Arabella coming in the next morning. Which she did, she woke them up at seven in the morning. Harry was spooning Hermione, keeping her warm.

She opened the door and launched herself onto the bed. "Good morning!" she cried grinning like the sun.

They woke up and looked at her. Hermione stretched and Harry took this opportunity to tickle her. She chuckled and he kissed her, happy that they were together now.

Then he grabbed Arabella and pulled her roughly to him. She wasn't hurt though. And tickled her mercilessly. She laughed so hard her gut was hurting. "Daddy...Daddy...stop! Help me, Mummy!"

It was just like Hermione's fantasy, minus the other two children. She tickled her along with Harry, making the two year old laugh harder.

* * *

After breakfast, Arabella couldn't wait to show her Daddy all of the things she learned. She grabbed his hand and showed him how she knew to count, color. How she knew her colors, and how to read and write. He smiled when he saw that she was left-handed. '_How very rare_' he thought to himself. Her favorite, though, was the piano.

Harry dropped his jaw as his daughter played "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" perfectly.

"How long was I gone?" he asked Hermione incredulously.

Hermione chuckled. "She learned this in a few months." Then she went to the grand piano and began to play Pachelbel Canon in D. He sat down next to her on the seat and stared at her with his jaw slightly opened. She never once looked at him, though.

He smiled at her playing.

"How-" he began when she finished.

She cut him off. "I've been playing since I was ten."

"That was beautiful! _You're_ beautiful!" He kissed her again and she played "When the Saints Go Marching In" making them all laugh.

* * *

They had went to see the Grangers and announced their engagement. This was a week later, right after Harry went to his vault to get his mother's engagement ring. It fit Hermione perfectly. Of course, the parents were thrilled their baby was getting married.

And of course, the Granger patriarch had to say his father speech to Harry. That if he hurt Hermione, he was going to hunt him down...and kick his ass. Harry, frightened nodded.

"I promise, sir. I will never hurt her. I can't hurt her," he said truthfully.

They began planning the wedding. It was going to be small. Just family and friends. Meanwhile, they got an invitation to Remus and Tonks' wedding. They were the maid of honor and best man.

It was a beautiful ceremony at the beach in Pembrokeshire, Wales; by Shell Cottage, which was where their summer home was going to be. The reception was amazing. Arabella loved the red velvet cake and stuffed herself almost sick with it. But she stopped when her mother gave her _that_ look.

Harry and Hermione slow-danced for the first time together. And Hermione had to wipe a tear when Harry took Arabella in his arms for the father-daughter dance. Then Jacob asked her to dance and she accepted.

It was a perfect night. And it wasn't even their wedding!

Their wedding was going to be postponed until next summer. They were waiting for Luna to finish school, since she was the maid of honor. But what shocked them was that they were getting married as well next summer. Along with Will Stratford and Serena Larson. It was going to be a summer of weddings.

* * *

Soon, Harry's eighteenth birthday came. He got something _real_ special from Hermione that night. And so did Hermione on her eighteenth. On Halloween, they went to the cemetery and laid a bouquet of lilies and a wreath of wooden sticks for Lily and James Potter. And that night was Arabella's first real Halloween Trick-or-Treating. Arabella was dressed up as a teddy bear. They thought she was freaking cute. Harry and Hermione refused to dress up. Arabella did _not_ like that idea.

"Come on, Mummy, Daddy, it's my first Halloween! You have to dress up!" she said to them. "If you don't pick something out, I will!" she giggled almost evilly running around the costume store. "Oooh," she said cutely as she found the perfect thing for her Daddy.

"Oh, no," he said. "No way."

"Yes," she said smiling.

Harry did _not_ like being dressed up as Frankenstein. The things on his neck were killing him. He looked dead. Hermione just laughed at the green make-up on him. She was dressed up as a fairy. She was a beautiful fairy. Although, she didn't bring the plastic wand as Harry had both of theirs in his pockets.

They took her trick-or-treating. Everyone thought she was cute. And they met a few people along the way. Like the Perkins'. And the Handlers'. They all were young families as well, with children around Arabella's age.

* * *

Arabella's third birthday came up. Harry had given her a tricycle and taught her how to ride it.

"Step one: tricycle. Step two: broomstick," he told Hermione with a smile as the were watching her put pedal to the metal around the lion fountain, laughing all the way. It was December and cold, but perfect weather to be outside.

Hermione turned to Harry with her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. Harry just stared straight until he busted out laughing, bringing Hermione with him. "No, you will not, Harry Potter!"

He tackled her and they landed in the snow, rolling around and kissing. And then _plop!_

"HARRY! You're dead!" He had balled up a snowball and smashed it on her head, filling her with coldness. She wrestled him to the ground, so that she was on top now and punched him lightly. He blocked them all laughing.

Christmas was a lovely affair. It was Harry and Hermione's first being a couple. Arabella loved all of the gifts she had gotten, but what she loved more was being with her family. Her grandparents were there, Sirius, who had recently been cleared of his name; Remus, and Tonks, who were expecting; and Neville and Luna.

Arabella was so cute in her black Christmas dress. She giggled when she had gotten her parents under the mistletoe.

* * *

Nothing really happened until the summer, except the birth of Theodore "Teddy" Lupin. He was the cutest little thing they had ever seen. He had brown hair and blue eyes. But they weren't exactly sure about those things because he woould change the colors a lot. Then the Neville and Luna got married, then Will and Serena. And Harry and Hermione's wedding came last in July. Right before Harry's birthday.

Arabella was the flower girl. Neville was best man, while Luna was maid of honor.

Of course, Harry couldn't dance for the mother-son dance, so Charlotte offered, putting Harry almost in tears. "But-"

"No buts, Harry, you're my son now!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the dancefloor. He blushed a bit and laughed it off for a second, happy to be dancing with his mother-in-law.

Hermione danced with her dad for the father-daughter dance, while Harry danced with Arabella.

That night, they said "goodbye" to Arabella as they went on their honeymoon to Shell Cottage, given to them for two weeks by Remus and Tonks. Arabella was sad to see them leave. She was going to stay with Grammy and Gramps for a while. She hugged them tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mummy, Daddy," she said cutely. "Can I come with you?"

They widened their eyes. "No! No, you can't. I'm sorry. Go with Grammy and Gramps. We'll be back soon. We promise," Hermione said and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Arabella. I love you."

"I love you, too, princess," Harry said.

"I love you, too," she said smiling for them and letting them go.

The newlyweds were gone, leaving their offspring for the first time together.

* * *

They arrived at Shell Cottage and Harry carried her through the threshold, making them laugh. He set her on the bed and brought in the bags. He shut the door and she went to the bathroom after grabbing something from her bag.

Harry got ready and in the bed. _'This is going to be _awesome,' he thought to himself. His jaw dropped as Hermione came out of the bathroom in an emerald-green lingerie and high heels. Her brown hair was down onto her shoulders in curls. Harry immetiately had an erection and the night was young.

* * *

Two months later, Hermione got a sense of deja vu. She was in the bathroom, looking at herself. Older, more mature than she used to be. She was married with a child. At eighteen, almost nineteen. So much has happened since that night four, almost five years ago. She got pregnant, lost trust in someone she deeply trusted, gained two best friends, had a beautiful baby girl, taught her everything and more, raised a prodigy, lost the one she loved for two minutes, fell even more madly in love, got married, and now-

It beeped and she looked at it.

Instead of crying this time she smiled at the word. She was prepared this time. And happy that she could be happy looking at this word for the first time.

She read the word out loud,

"_Positive_."

THE END

* * *

I loved that ending!!! It's been killing me to get it out! Omg! Haha.

Well, Ima get started on the sequel. It's going to be one-word title, just the way I like it. Its going to show the newly married couple, Hermione preggers again. Arabella is going to start preschool and get her first friend. And this is just the first chapter! Or maybe. Haha.

Maybe its going to be called "Growth". Idk. I need rly good ideas. Maybe like "Adding". Like they're adding onto their family. Or maybe even "Family". Haha.

Anyway, its sad to see my baby finished. :( I can't believe I finished my first story.

And 4 posts in one day. Shit! Haha.

Well, pleez review!

Hope you enjoyed it!

DREWHHR


End file.
